Popcorn Toss
by ThePenWielder
Summary: Max and Fang are 16, the world is safe, the Flock has a house all to themselves, and hormones are raging. Could life get any better? An almost plot-less loose connection of stories between the cutest avian couple ever just to make you laugh. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

This is one of my first fanfics so reviews will be greatly appreciated!  
I am considering turning this into a series but I haven't decided. If I get enough reviews then I will, but I dont want to waste my time writing if no one will read it.

Thank you. Read, enjoy, review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of it's characters unfortunately.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MPOV-

"Max, Max, Max, can we watch a movie?! Please, please pretty please?"

"Geez, Nudge, calm down first. If you can all agree on one then sure, I guess we can."

"Yes!" The hyperactive teen exclaimed. "Gazzy, Angel, Iggy, help me pick out a movie. We should watch a new one, I mean, we've already..." She trailed off as she ran into another room.

As I headed into the kitchen Fang came out, bumping into me. "Hey, want to watch a movie with us? I think it's going to be a new one they got for Christmas, you in?"  
He shrugged. "Sure."

"Cool. Help me make some popcorn."

Twenty minutes later the six of us were crowded around the living room with gigantic bowls of popcorn in our laps. The four of them finally decided on the Dark Knight. I settled in next to Fang and Nudge on the smaller of the couches. It wasn't too bad a movie considering it was about a man who liked to dress up like a giant bat. I think even Fang enjoyed it. When it was over, I sent the younger kids to bed and Iggy voluntarily retreated to his room. And that left just me and Fang.

"So whatcha wanna do?" I asked inquisitively.

"Want to watch the movie _I_ got?" Fang suggested.

I smiled. "Sure. I'll make some more popcorn." I offered.

Ig and me secretly got Fang a movie without the younger ones knowing because they would beg and pleaded to watch it with us. We got him Step Brothers, which is extremely hilarious but incredibly inappropriate. So we watched Step Brothers while I laughed at all the jokes. Quite a few times Fang cracked a smile, but he only laughed once. Although the one time he laughed I had tears streaming down my face from laughing so hard. At one point they made a really dirty joke and when I started laughing Fang chucked popcorn at me.

"Get you mind out of the gutter Max." He teased.

"Come on, you know its funny!" I defended throwing a kernel at his head.

Twisting around he caught it in his mouth and grinned. "Good puppy." I praised. His smile quickly turned into a good-natured scowl. "Open wide." I said throwing another piece at him. Just like last time he caught it perfectly in his mouth.

"Your turn." Tossing a piece at me, I tried to grab it, but I had bad aim and it just bounced off my face and onto the floor. "Come on, try again." He urged tossing a whole handful at me; all of which I missed.

"How do you do that?" I whined.

"My amazing skills." He boasted.

"Okay then, let's put these so called _skills_ to the test." I challenged. "Catch all these."

Snatching a handful from my bowl I threw six pieces up in the air with only a second in between them. As gravity took over, he positioned himself underneath them appropriately so he only had to move a minuscule amount to assure each and everyone fell in his mouth. My eyes widened in disbelief. Munching away, Fang reclined back onto the arm of the couch with a smug look plastered on his face.

"Still question the skills?" He asked lacing his fingers behind his head.

"Nope, I guess you showed me." I sighed innocently.

Peering down into my bowl I was satisfied with the amount still left. "Now how do you like mine?" I laughed dumping the rest of my popcorn on Fang's head and lap. Without waiting for a response, I leapt up from the couch and darted into the kitchen. I giggled at the look of surprise frozen across his face when I ran away. I haven't had this much fun with Fang in a while; I was enjoying myself.

There was a second staircase in the back of the kitchen, so I ducked behind the island and hoped he would assume I went that way. It's inevitable he was going to go for some revenge.

With unhurried footsteps, Fang calmly entered the kitchen. "Max, I know you're in here, so just come out now." He said in a soft voice, which made it all the scarier.

Trying to mirror his moves by only sound, I crawled around the island trying to get opposite my 'attacker'. Stifling fits of laughter, I got that creepy feeling of being watched and scurried faster to the corner of the counter. As I rounded it, I came nose to leg with Fang. _Oh crap, caught._

"Hey Fang," I started casually. "What brings you here?" I tried to look up innocently, but instead came face-to-face with a cup full of freezing cold water. Gasping and spluttering, I stood up slowly, dripping water all over the tiled floor.

Radiating anger, I glared at Fang but it didn't do any good. He is the only person alive that is immune to my evil glare. Even blind Iggy can tell when I use it, and cringes in fear... Like it should be. Fang only stood there smirking, fighting not to laugh out loud. He was slowly loosing.

"_You're dead_." I growled playfully.

"Only if you can catch me." He taunted and sprinted up the stairs.

Barely any time lapsed before I took off full tilt right on his tail... er, uh wing. Turning the corner I faced a deserted hallway. Damn.... Where could he be? There is _no way_ he could get to his room at the end of the hallway before I got here. A few seconds later I started to shiver, remembering I was soaked.

"Fang?" I whispered trying not to wake the others if we didn't already. "I'm tired and wet, lets just call it a truce and go to bed." I pleaded.

Hearing a ghostly snicker behind me I spun around and hit my nose on Fang's chest. Gasping, I hissed, "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Max, didn't we have the 'Talk' years ago? I may have wings, but its still the same concept." I snorted and rolled my eyes. Got to love his sense of humor. _Not_.

"Oh shut up, I'm going to bed." I grumbled. "Truce?"

He just shrugged and prodded me towards my room. Rolling my eyes again, I walked down the hall to my door. Our rooms were right across from each other's. Hand on my doorknob, I heard, "Hey Max?" I turned my head so he knew I heard him. "I win." He smirked.

Grimacing I shoved his shoulder and pushed him through his open door. "Good night Fang." I sighed.

Closing my door firmly behind me, I couldn't help but smile. I wasn't actually mad at Fang, we both knew that; we were just messing around. Stripping out of my wet clothes I replayed tonight's events in my head and smiled again. I'm not too sure what went on tonight, but the two of us had fun for once in a long while. I liked it, maybe too much. I wish he would act that way more often...


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, so I am continuing the story... Finally. I will be changing the name later now that this is no longer a oneshot. If anyone has a suggestion that would be great! My plan for this story is just mainly a lot of minor Fax action going on in the beginning, so for the major stuff you'll have to wait a little longer. Most of these will just be little stories linked together loosely for some wiggle room later on. **

**Also thank you to everyone that reviewed!**  
**Please review, I love to hear your critiques!**

MPOV-

"Hey Ig, what's for dinner?" I asked pushing open the kitchen door. I was somewhat taken aback when instead of the usual Iggy that usually resided here around this time, Fang was roaming the area. "You're not Iggy." I stated kind of surprised. He just shot me a 'no freaking duh' look that always makes me want to hit him.

"Wow, thanks for clearing that up." He rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing?" I wondered still out of the loop. I _hated_ that.

"Making dinner, Max." He said slowly as if I have a brain defect. On second thought, he probably assumed I did.

"Why isn't Iggy?" I asked suspiciously.

"I gave him the night off. He was really tired or something." He explained already distracted, rummaging through cabinets.

Hmmm… that was nice of him. Now I want to know who he is and what he did with the real Fang. He was already busy preparing whatever he had planned for dinner and his back was towards me. Smiling to myself I crept up behind him, silent as a shadow… or Fang. I was just about to poke his sides where I knew he was extremely ticklish when I stopped dead at his threat.

"You tickle me I'm not afraid to retaliate." Damn. Okay so maybe it is Fang. Only he could have known I was there much less what I had in mind.

"Whatever. So whatcha making?" I inquired curiously.

"Pizza. Lots of pizza."

"Sweet, can I help?" I asked eagerly. Not there is anything better to do right now.

"Max, you can't cook to save your life." He reminded me casually not stopping from his work.

"I'm not that bad." I huffed. "And I will only do what you tell me to. Please?" I begged. Yes, that's right, I was begging just to cook; and in my defense I'm not that bad… but its close. Even if I do suck though, doesn't mean I don't enjoy the part I don't mess up.

"Fine." He sighed. "Only do what I say. We don't want you to ruin eight pizzas single handedly." Fang taunted smirking. I glared at him and had an urge to stick my tongue out. Of course I didn't 'cause I'm trying to mature past these kinds of things. As for Fang, what made his accusations worse was that I probably could manage to destroy eight whole pizzas without any outside help.

"Start opening the cans of sauce." He said. Alright more like ordered but I'll ignore it… for now.

"Yes, oh great pizza guru." I agreed with false reverence.

Embarrassingly enough, I was out-smarted by that damn can opener right off the bat. "Ugh, Fang what am I doing wrong?" I complained and I swear I could _hear_ his eyes rolling at my incompetence

Coming to my aid, he pressed his chest against my back and took hold of the tops of my hands. He guided me through the actions then returned to his job. In the short time it took to open one can, my cheeks flamed up uncomfortably at our position.

"Think you can handle the rest on your own?" Fang teased.

"Yes." I snapped back offended. Opening the remaining cans went without disaster and finished at the same time Fang completed the dough for the crust.

"Now what?" I chirped excitedly, getting into the pizza swing. I saw eight balls of dough ready to be squashed into flat circles.

"Well, since I don't think you can mess up flattening dough, help me with that." Forgetting about the whole trying to be the mature one, I stuck my tongue out like a five-year-old when I didn't think Fang was looking. We kneaded out the balls in mostly silence, occasionally giving the other a playful elbow or hip bump. Then Fang starts getting fancy with the food. I gaped at him as he threw it up in the air and expertly caught it, spun it, and then threw it again. How many hidden talents did this boy have, I wondered astonished?

Putting aside the completed pizza bottom, he smirked at my look of admiration I tried so hard to conceal. I started to open my mouth but Fang cut me off.

"No, you can not." He said bluntly, reading my mind like always. And I mean, come on, he's not even the mind reader here!

"Oh come on, it can't be that hard!" I persisted. "Just once." I pleaded. Sinking down to an unthinkable level, I have him a puppy dog pout face and grabbed his arm with my flour-whitened hands. For unknown reasons, I was acting very childish today. "Please?" I pushed. Did he really have that little faith in me?

"Fine. Once." He agreed reluctantly.

After showing me how to do it properly, Fang grudging let me go on my own. Although, he still was watching me like a hawk. (Ha, get it? Hawk, bird- oh never mind.) I started off carefully but then grew more confident and tossed it higher. Fang decided that I didn't need to be watch every second and returned to smoothing how the dough. Noticing how at ease he seemed to be just performing that simple task distracted me for a fraction of a second too long. The next thing we knew the circle I had been throwing up was now conveniently draped across Fang's head. Covering my mouth with my hands, I tried to unsuccessfully choke back the hysterical laughter bubbling up in my throat.

"Max," Fang started tensely. "I have pizza dough. On. My. Head." He growled. Lifting up a corner to reveal his face, I must say, it looked pissed.

Yeah, the thing about that…" I chuckled.

Slowly he pealed it off his head and set it down on the counter in too calm a fashion not to be worried. Nothing in his body language or face gave away what was coming next. The only thing I could decipher was a look in his eye that said 'this means war'.

Well crap.

An instant later, something cold and wet was splattered over my head and dripping down my back and shoulders. Oh, no he did _not_. Glaring up at his laughing face through a red pizza sauce haze proved he did. Revenge were the only thoughts running through me mind as I wiped away the sauce from around my eyes I stretched up to spread it off on _his_ smug face.

"Oh, no." Fang protested backing up into the counter and holding his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"Oh, yes." I nodded. Revenge, sweet revenge.

While making a fake attempt to smear globs of tomato paste on his face, I surreptitiously reached back for the container of flour. He dodged the pizza sauce decoy, but didn't get out of the way of the flour being flung at his face. I cackled maniacally and had to use the edge of the stove for support so I wouldn't fall over. Fang doesn't show his emotions on his face as much as other people, but man, when he does I have only one word: priceless! The most comical look of rage, surprise and confusion was plastered on his now snowy white features. Everything from his shoulders up was coated in a fine flour dusting. None of Fang's jet black hair or olive toned skin shown through. The only color was his dark as night eyes about to pop out of their sockets.

Even now, gasping for breath I managed to pant, "You. Should. See. Your. Face!" Still laughing I regained enough air to crack another joke. "Sorry dude, but white is _not_ your color!"

"Maximum Ride, you are beyond dead." Fang warned in a menacing voice. _I_ was the one dead? Who was it that got pizza sauce deposited onto their head? Geesh, it was only a little flour, overreaction much?

"Ooh, scary. I'm quaking, really. I mocked but bolted towards the door anyway. Right before I burst through to freedom Fang grabbed me around the waist in an iron tight hold. He easily threw me over his shoulder and strode back into the kitchen.

"Fa-ang!" I shrieked. "Put me down!" I demanded, fiercely pounding on his back with the flat of my hand. I didn't use my fist or hit as hard as I could for fear of hurting him. I didn't want to be the one responsible for breaking Fang. He just snorted in a 'like that's going to happen' sort of way.

"Prepare to get wet in 5…" He informed.

"Fang, don't do it." I warned.

"4…"

"I _will_ hurt you!"

"321!" He ended quickly, dropping me butt first into the sink full of dirty water and dishes. Ouch, I think I landed on a cheese grater.

"FANG!" I screamed. "You are going to pay for that." Leaping out of the sink I landed in a puddle and lost my footing. Right before I crashed to the floor Fang tried to catch me but just ended up falling on top of me instead. Wow, my hero.

Oh, he thinks he is _so _funny laughing like a maniac. All holding his sides and out of breath. Yeah, ha ha, so freaking hilarious I forgot to laugh.

"What is with you and getting me wet? First the water over the head and now this? You are seriously messed up!" I screeched pushing him off me and sitting on him.

I have finally just come to the conclusion that this boy loves to torture me. I am covered in liquid tomatoes from the waist up and dirty water from the waist down. Why was it that he gained so much satisfaction in making me seem like a total idiot? Maybe because its so easy, came a thought from the back corner of my mind. Oh great! You know you're in bad shape when even your own _mind_ is against you.

_Uh, hey conscience, aren't you supposed to be on _my_ side here? A little confused or something?_

"That's a really cute look Max." Fang snickered pulling me out of my conversation with myself. (Yeah, that doesn't sound crazy _at all_.) "Works for you." Blood rushed up to my face in embarrassment and fury.

"Like it so much then here, take some." I offered smearing it into his still dusty face and hair.

"No, Max stop it. No. Stop. Not fair." He objected, struggling to escape my red stained hands.

You know if someone were to walk in right now that could be awkward, for a couple reason. One, I'm sitting on Fang. Two, I am attacking him with what appears to be blood covered hands. I repeat, awkward.

"Max, were even, were even." Fang tried to tell me over and over again.

I paused momentarily to catch my breath and really looked at the two of us and our surroundings. Gazing around in wonder, Fang and I both busted up laughing at exactly the same second, which set us off harder. I fell off him and rolled to the ground next to him in hysterics.

Fang's laugh. I could never get tired of that sound. It was just so comforting and its been too long since I've heard it. He had been so withdrawn for months up until a few weeks ago, then he actually started to open up and living for real again. At least he did when it was just the two of us like this. For a while I was convinced it was depression, but it never got that bad. Then slowly he pulled out of it on his own.

"Okay, lets tally this up shall we?" I suggested while fighting off snorts of laughter. "I got water dumped on my head, pizza sauce poured on me, and dropped in a sink full of water. You got popcorn dumped on you, pizza crust draped over your head, flour flung in your face and then pizza sauce art on your face. We even?" I asked finally in control of my breathing.

"Okay." He sighed relaxing back onto the floor next to me. Then he mumbles something I didn't quite catch, but sounded suspiciously like "For now." Oh well. I'll just have to sleep with one eye open.

We lay there and talked about the giant Pizza Fiasco, as we were now referring to it, until the sound of the door swinging open caused us to spring to our feet, dare I say it, guiltily. Iggy was barely three steps before slipping in a blob of what I assumed was tomato sauce, which I dripped, and landed on his butt. Fang and I had yet another round of hysterics, but this time silently to avoid an Iggy confrontation, but it was useless.

"I can hear you two, now what did I slip in?" He demanded glaring at us with sightless eyes. Trust me, creepier than it sounds.

"Pizza sauce." We admitted simultaneously.

"Do I want to know how bad the rest of the kitchen is?" Shooting each other almost proud looks, we shrugged.

"Probably not." I decided.

"Alright, well do I know who is cleaning this up?" He asked. "Yup." Iggy replied answering his own question. "Get to work." He ordered stalking off.

Rolling our eyes at each other, I secretly wondered if I was that bossy.

"Hey Max." Fang called before I went to find a broom. Walking towards me he stopped only a pace in front of me. "You got a little something _right_ here." Fang informed me wiping off some sauce at the corner of my mouth with his finger. Sticking it in his mouth, he sucked it off and grinned.

"Tasty."

Can you say awkward? I have a few possible choices on how I could react to this:

Smack him upside the head… tempting.

Glare demonically.

Blush wildly like some little girl.

Or

Smart-ass reply and pretend like it didn't happen. Like, he ate something off my face? What else is new?

If you guessed number four then ding ding ding, we have a winner.

"Okay, not that you've had your snack help me clean." I instructed.

Between Fang and this mess we made, this is going to be a _long_ clean up job. Joy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Got this chapter to you guys a little sooner so YAY! Unfortunately like most people I have started school again so that limits my time for posting. I actually write more when I have school (anything to get out of doing homework) I just have less computer time available.  
Also, thank you soooo much to all my reviews, favoriters, ect. you really make my day. I love to see the reactions I'm getting and I got a way bigger one than expected. Just keeping pressing that review button!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE ECT ECT BLAH BLAH.  
**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, since Fang and I (mainly Fang) totally destroyed dinner we kind of owed the flock food. They were promised pizza, so we took them to Papa's Pizza a local pizza place for kids and teens. The place had arcade games, play structure, and best of all good cheap food.

"What kind of pizza does everyone want?" I called after we found a vacant table in the back. Just a warning, don't ask that to five hungry bird-kids all at once If you expect a reasonable answer. What I heard came out something along the lines of, "Pepsagvegeatwaironi!"

"One at a time!" I ordered. "Youngest to oldest."

"Hawaiian."

"Sausage."

"Vegetarian."

"Meat Lovers."

"Pepperoni."

Okay, now _that_ I can understand. "Alright, I'll order you guys go have fun, just _be good_." I emphasized. "I'll tell you when the pizzas here."

"You know, good and fun don't work too well in the same sentence." Iggy retorted after the other three ran off.

"Ha ha, funny." I scoffed. "Fang, watched him while I'm gone, for some odd reason my faith in him deserted me suddenly." I said thoughtfully.

Fang grinned at me and gave me a two-fingered salute. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good boy." I laughed, rolling my eyes and went to order.

After a few strange looks from the cashier and a lame excuse about a party I started to make the trek back to the guys. It was a long journey through the crowded tables and screaming kids. Remind me why we came here? I mean, it still makes me twitchy being surrounded by so many people in this kind of environment.

My vision swept back and forth along the way to ensure my flock stayed out of trouble. If I found out Gazzy has any bombs on his person tonight, he is _so_ dead. I really hope Iggy knew better by now, but I still have my doubts. My suspicion rose higher when I got back to the table with an irritated Iggy.

"Dude, why are you upset already? We've been here like, 10 minutes." I exclaimed.

"I wouldn't help him find a good looking girl he can hit on." Fang explained. "Told him I wasn't even looking."

Two words came to mind: Sexist. Pig. Are girls really all he can think about? At least Fang didn't encourage him… or scope them out himself. I hope. I swear, he is starting to follow in Iggy's sexist pig footsteps sometimes. Boys. I think it's time Iggy learned a little lesson from his stupid girl obsessed habits.

"Oh come on Fang, that's not fair." I scolded shooting him a 'play along' look.

"I know, I know sexist- wait what?" He realized startled. "You're siding with me on this one?"

"Yeah, you're siding with him?" Fang asked with just the right amount of confusion but with laughter in his piercingly dark eyes. He was going to enjoy this too.

"For once, yes. You could use a girlfriend. Get you out of the house more." I teased. "_And_, there is a cute one checking you out now." I added.

"Are you guys messing with me?" He questioned warily.

Fang and I shared a conspiring glance before answering. "Trust me dude, she's hot." Fang assured.

"Sixteen paces behind you and seven to your left. Go get 'em tiger." I urged.

"Wait hold up, what does she look like?" Iggy insisted hurriedly.

"Hmmm…" I pretended to observe for a second. "Long dark blonde hair, blue-green eyes, great figure. Kinda tall too I think." I mused as Iggy salivated over his practical dream girl.

"Awesome, wish me luck." He said and rushed off.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Fang and I cracked up. There one was little problem with Iggy's 'dream girl': It was a guy! I know what you're thinking, how could you be so mean and pick on the blind guy. I must say, it's easier than it sounds. He needs to learn a lesson about his sexist pig ways and if I am the one to teach that lesson might as well get some enjoyment out of it right?

"You are so cruel." Fang accused.

"Yup, but he deserved it." I defended.

"True." He agreed shrugging.

Peering over Fang's shoulder I saw Iggy had a look of horror he was unsuccessfully trying to rein in while slowly backing away from the man. The weird thing was the man didn't seem mad or grossed out; personally I expected the latter. After a few more words between the two, Iggy left the bewildered looking man and stormed towards up with creepy accuracy.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?!" Iggy practically screamed.

"What happened over there?" I asked ignoring his question. "And keep it down."

"He. Was. Gay." Iggy seethed, his pale face turning a nice shade of bright red.

Oh, god. I had no idea what to say to that. I wanted to laugh but felt as if I should apologize or run or something. There was an awkward silence that follow until Fang, of all people, busted up laughing. That resulted in Iggy trying to spring forward and connect his fist with Fang's face until I quickly restrained him.

"Iggy, chill. It was my idea, calm down. It couldn't have been that bad." I soothed.

"That bad? Max, he freaking asked me out!" He yelled just quiet enough to not be heard by his new… admirer.

"So where's he taking you?" Fang laughed. Lets just say _very_ bad move on Fang's part. Iggy struggled to escape again so pinned his arms behind him. Fang, like a smart little birdie, shut up and backed away.

"Hey you two, do you want us to get kicked out?" I hissed. "Behave yourselves."

Fang looked at me with an innocent expression as if he had _nothing_ to do with it. Yeah, right. "I'm going to let you go, then the both of you are going to sit down and shut up before we draw _more_ attention to ourselves. Or else." I threatened in my 'Do not question me' voice.

"You serious? I'm 16, you think that threat still works on me?" Iggy reminded me snidely.

"Does it look like I'm-" I started frustrated. "Never mind. Just sit down before we're kicked out. If we do _you're_ the one explaining to the kids."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah just lemme go." Iggy grumbled stubbornly.

Slowly, I released my grip and watched him slid into a seat on the opposite end of the table from Fang. Right after our little spat was settled six large delicious looking pizzas and four ravenous kids arrived, lured by the mouth-watering scent of meat, cheese and grease.

"Ohmigosh, that looks so good! I'm starving, like more than usual., probably 'cause I was running around a lot and stuff. Did you know they have a Ferris wheel, merry-go-round and ginormous ball pit? I mean, who cares if I'm a teenager its still super fun. Plus there was this boy-"

"Nudge, just eat okay?" I pleaded with strained patience. She gave me a guilty smile before stuffing almost half a slice in her mouth. I hope that will keep her quiet for a while.

"Can we go play some more?" Angel asked sweetly once we were done.

"Sure sweetie, but not for too long."

"Okay!" She chirped, bounding away with Nudge and Gazzy on her heels. Fang, Iggy and I sat around and chatted about not much of anything for 20 minutes. That's when I made the executive decision it was time to leave.

"So who wants to round up the of them?" I asked hopefully.

"Nose goes." Iggy declared automatically, touching his finger to his nose. Okay, _no_ idea what that's about.

"Not it." Fang decided.

"Well, by all means let me do it." I replied sarcastically and shoved my chair out. "Be good." I called back smirking. Boys, I swear.

FPOV-

I watched Max's retreating figure and resisted the temptation to run after her. Why or what I would do when I caught her I wasn't sure. It was still a strong urge nonetheless. There is something that makes me jumpy about being in crowded public places with Max.

"Will you quit checking her out?" Iggy sighed.

"I wasn't." I responded calmly but quickly looked the other way. How the blind one can do that I will never understand.

"Right, and I can see." He snorted.

"Congrats." I mocked playing along. "So you want to get some revenge on Max?" I asked casually.

"Hell yeah!" He laughed. "What did you have in mind?"

"Nothing too bad," I shrugged pointlessly. "You get to throw stuff at her." I added as an afterthought.

"I'm so in." Iggy decided excitedly.

"Cool follow my lead." I directed.

"Yes captain Emo sir!" he stood in mock attention.

"Shut up and don't call me emo." I growled.

Seriously, why does everyone call me emo? If anything they should call me the opposite of emo since the definition if the word is emotional. And no I am not saying I don't have emotions, I just choose not to show them as much as others. Really not getting the whole Fang's emo thing. Besides wear all black and more guarded with my feeling I'm completely normal. Almost. There still is that whole wing factor…

Also, Max is constantly ridiculing my taste in music saying I should listen to something other than death songs. Since when has rock been all about death? I apparently need to 'lighten up' as she put it. As a joke she even put Hannah Montana on my computer once telling me to listen and learn. Whatever that meant. Just trust me when I say I'm _not_ emo.

When we entered the space with the huge jungle gym I made a beeline for the ball pit. Max and the three were inside. Angel, Gasman, Nudge and some boy around Nudge's age were shooting some hoops with large rubber balls. Max just rested against the netting surrounding the platform. My guess is they convinced her to shoot a few more basket before leaving. I have not decided whether mind control was necessary or not yet.

"Ig, go up four steps right ahead and wait for my signal. And listen out for flying balls." I instructed.

"Sure thing boss." He grinned impishly and dashed off.

Now for my part. I will enjoy this. Creeping up silently as is my trademark, I snaked my arms through the holes in the netting and wound them around Max's slender waist. "Boo." I whispered at the same time. It's safe to say she shot up at least a foot in the air and screamed loud enough for all the occupants of the pizza place could hear. Can we say paranoid much?

"Dammit Fang!" Max gasped. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Saying hi." I murmured pulling her against me through the rope barrier. "That a problem?" I asked messing with her.

"Uh… well, no." She stuttered which made me smile. "But you don't have to be a jerk about it."

"Ouch Max, that hurt." I teased. It seemed as if Iggy passed on the message to the rest of the flock and now its time for action.

"Ready, aim, FIRE!" I shouter locking my arms tighter around Max's middle.

"What are you- AH!" She yelled as a storm of balls came raining down on her from all directions. At first she tried to pry my hands away, but after a nasty ball the face via Iggy her hands went to protecting her head from further injury. I guess Iggy got is revenge after all. I began to laugh quietly as kids we didn't know bombarded Max too.

Ouch. The net is not good protection against a thrashing Max in case you're wondering. I maybe almost as beat up as her by the end of this. Almost.

"Fang, let me go!" Max shouted desperately. "I'm way outnumber. This isn't fair."

"Cease fire." I commanded for all to hear. They all stopped the assault like good little soldiers; even the stranger kids. "All is fair in love and war." I recited. Even though I can't remember where I heard that its one of my favorite quotes. Max wriggle around in my embrace and I loosened it just enough for her to turn and face me. Basically the only thing to separate us was the large black net. _Stupid safety regulations. _

"I heard about the war but who said anything about love?" Max whispered looking completely alluring, stretching her long slim arms above her head and taking hold of a cross section of rope. The way her eyes glitter even in the dimmest light and intoxicating scent rolling off her skin. All of it reminded me why I love Max so much, and that's only on the outside. But the best part, she wasn't even trying, it all came naturally.

"No one had to say it." I responded softly.

"Really?" She breathed.

It probably was no longer physically possible for Max to get closer than she already is now. That thought sent my mind reeling and heart stammering a hundred times over again. God, I loved her.

"Yeah." I mouthed.

Unconsciously, I relaxed my hold in my daze giving Max the perfect opportunity to nimble slip out before I had the chance to react. Damn, she's sneaky, I'll give her that. She had that planned the whole time I bet. Did she really try to seduce me? I feel used… but I like it. I swear as Max walked away to round up the rest of the gang, her hips moved _way_ more than normal. But it's not as if I'm usually looking or anything. Really

"Hey Fang, you going to stand there hugging a net all night or what?" Max yelled smirking from the entrance to the play area. Whoa, how long had I been staring off into space like that? Untangling myself and meeting the flocks amused and confused looks I would say too long. Whoops.

"Yeah, coming." I muttered distracted. Wow, we really need to go for pizza more often.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. You guys have had way bigger reaction to this than I ever thought. Thank you so much!  
Also, suggestions are very welcome! I still have a lot planned but if there is anything you want to see don't hesitate to let me know! And I will run out of ideas eventually, so they will help tons in the future. Thanks!  
**

**DISCLAIMER- DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE *SOBS***  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

MPOV-

Dishes, dishes, dishes and wait for it… more dishes. That's what today's agenda had in store for me. Yeah, I practically feel the jealous vibes come off you right now. Well, I saved these here dishes for two whole weeks and gosh darn it, I will do them! Pff, yeah right, I'll unload this stupid grimy job on the first sucker I can. For a few minutes I grumbled to myself, just proving that much more I'm slowly being driven insane.

"Hey Max." Said a quiet voice in my ear that made me jump about a foot in the air.

"Dang it Fang, you are going to give me a heart attack one day!" I snapped turning around. He was just grinning brightly like an idiot at his accomplishment and my heart gave a little squeeze. "What do you want?" I asked mopping water of my shirt.

"Can I borrow ten dollars?"

I lifted an eyebrow at this request. Why in the world would he want ten bucks? When I voiced this question he just shrugged and said he wanted to buy something for himself. Okay… whatever. "No." I said simply.

"Why?"

"'Cause I only have ten dollars. And besides, you didn't say the magic word!" I teased. He sighed impatiently. I could see myself having some major fun with this. Oh, evil, evil, me. "Hmmm… What would you be willing to do for this ten dollars that means so much to you?" I inquired.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked suspiciously. Ha, this was _so_ going to work!

"Oh, you know if you want your money you're going to have to work for it." I mused.

"What did you have in mind?" Fang repeated slowly. Now I'm the one grinning like a fool, having way too many possibilities pop into my head.

"You can start by cleaning these dishes." I smirked. Dishes were the bane of Fang's existence. Well, besides twisted scientists and crap like that. Giving me a cold glare, he silently went to work on the dishes. Being relieved of my kitchen duty, I went to go relax on the couch while thinking up new entertaining ideas for Fang. Twenty minutes later, an aggravated Fang stalked out of the kitchen looking quite peeved.

"Problems Fang?" I wondered holding back snickers.

"Nope." He ground out between clenched jaws. "Can I get my $10 now?" He asked impatiently.

"No, not yet. I was thinking while you were so graciously doing the dishes. I think that you should prove that you deserve the money more than me." I mused as if I was still thinking it through. In reality, I came to this conclusion easily and there was no doubt left in my mind. Fang threw me a, what-are-you-talking-about look.

"A contest." I stated simply.

"A contest?" He echoed in disbelief. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope." I replied popping the 'p'. "So you in? It's only one little test and you can even choose! As long as I agree anyway." I promised innocently.

"Fine." Fang growled. "So I get to choose?"

"Yup. What will it be?" I asked. "And don't make it last too long, I have better things to do today." I smirked.

He leaned back against the wall calmly, arms crossed over his chest, thinking expression in place. Pu-lease, its not like he needs to put in tons of thought into this simple task. Hmmm… what is something he cold have advantage over me? Not much, we are pretty equal. I bet he'll go for something simple and straightforward, it's very like him.

"Got it." Fang declared a minute later.

"And…" I prompted impatiently.

"If I can hold my breath longer than you then I get your $10." He explained. Huh. Not what I was expecting. I have never tried to hold my breath longer than him so I guess neither of us knows who will have the advantage here. He's smart; I'll give him that.

"Deal. Lets get started." I offered and walked to the kitchen for a timer.

Fang went first since it was his idea while I timed. He had a good time of 2 minutes and 43 seconds. In case your wondering, he didn't even pass out after that. Since we have air sacs we can hold our breath a lot longer than humans. Fang himself seemed pleased with his time by the smirk displayed on his face. Now, my turn. Yay.

It's already been about a two minutes and I was still going strong. Fang would need a miracle to win this. As the seconds ticked by he got more and more agitated by the fact he may loose. Wow, he really wants that $10. Rubbing in how I was winning, I leaned back against the wall totally relaxed. Sending a smirk in his direction, I only had 30 more seconds and I won. Fang noticed this too and glared at me.

Standing up quickly, he came over to me and stuck his fingers under my nose. Giving him a quizzical look he explained, "Just in case you're cheating."

Suddenly I froze as he trailed his fingers lightly across my cheek and captured a lock of my hair. Stepping closer than before, I was a sandwich between Fang and the wall and my heart was racing double time. Fang twirled the piece of hair around his finger for a second before bringing it up to his face.

"Your hair smells very good today." He whispered, brushing his lips against my ear as he spoke. Shivering, I gasped out a short breath in shock and started regaining oxygen into my empty lungs. Moments later the timer went off to signal Fang's time. No. Way. That could not have all happened in less than 30 seconds. For a minute I just stood there trying to comprehend what had happened. He stepped back a foot or two with a smug look on his face.

"You cheated!" I concluded still a little out of breath, and _not_ from holding my breath.

"How did I cheat exactly?" Fang smirked. "It's not like I _knew_ you wouldn't be able to resist me." He taunted.

"Yes Fang, I want you _so_ bad!" I mocked.

He just rolled his eyes. "Just give me my $10. I won."

"But you cheated!" I accused.

"Explain to me how I cheated. I don't know how giving you a compliment is a bad thing." Fang countered smugly.

"It's not, you just… well uh surprised me?" I said stumbling over my words attempting to find the correct ones. Why is he making me act this way? I shouldn't be stuttering like a moron just because he gave me a compliment. Even the close proximity should not have bothered me we have been close before. How come this was different? Stupid raging teenage hormones, they seem to be the cause of everything. I fully understand why the teenage years are called the awkward years.

"Why can't you just admit you lost?" He sighed shaking his head. Advancing forward, Fang made me into that sandwich thing I didn't really enjoy… too much. I backed away until the wall was pressed firmly to my back. I have got to remember backing myself into a corner does _not_ help with escaping these weird situations. In anticipation my breathing kicked up again without my permission. Reminder number two, learn to control breathing around Fang better. I stood gazing into the endless depths of his hypnotic eyes like an idiot until something startled me out of the trance.

Fang's hand was on my _butt_. Okay who the hell does he think he is?! Snatching his wrist away, I shoved him off me instantly. "What the hell was that?" I yelled.

"An accident." He said too innocently. I could very well see the signs of his hidden laughter… and pleasure? Creepy. "Sorry. Fine, since I _cheated_ I guess I didn't win the money. See ya later." He muttered and walked up the stairs leaving me dazed and confused. Did anyone else miss something there? Trust me you are not alone.

Then, sudden realization hit me like a ton of freaking bricks. Slipping my hand inside my back pocket I felt around, but it was empty. Why that sneaky little bugger… He stole my ten dollars!


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter up! And sooner than normal too! I had pre-written this one so I couldn't wait to post. Also curious of your guys opinion, do you think I should do one in Fang's point of view now? And how much Fax do want in these next chapters? A little, a lot, the same?  
**

**DISCLAIMER- DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! I know sad, but true :(**  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

MPOV-

I. Need. Chocolate! And _now_! Man, I have such a bad craving I might bite the next person who even makes chocolate cross my mind head's off. Whenever it comes to that... certain time of month, I have extreme cravings that drive me insane. I have searched the entire house, and no chocolate is to be found anywhere! I've even checked everyone's special stashes they don't think I know about. And yes, I would sink that low right now if that's what your thinking. Slamming my door shut, I groaned loudly and flopped onto my bed face first. Why can't there ever be chocolate around when I need it to be?

A minute or two later there was a quiet knock on my door. Before waiting for a response, Fang walked calmly in and raised an eyebrow at my sprawled out position. Grunting I pressed my face into my pillow trying to ignore him hoping he'll get the message and leave. I felt kind of bad ignoring him, but when in these moods I completely dismissed logic.

"Max…" He started.

"Go away." I mumbled into my pillow

"No. What's going on?" He asked gently.

I sighed. "I _need_ chocolate." I moaned. "It's a… girl craving." I explained carefully. Glancing up I saw recognition flash in his dark eyes. "And there is none in the whole damn house!"

Pushing my face back into my pillow, I sighed again. Then I felt extra weight next to me and fingers softly rubbing between my wings. "Wish I could help." Murmured Fang. I only shrugged in reply. It was Fang's turn to sigh. "Okay. Dinner in 45." I was informed.

I let out a grunt in acknowledgment before he slipped out the door just as silently as he came in. Frowning a little, I had a guilty conscience for the way I treated Fang. He is my best friend and all he wanted to do was help. Great… Now I feel _worse_.

Forty-five minutes later I came down smelling the wonderful aroma of chicken broccoli stir-fry. "Smell great, Ig." I grumbled trying not to put anyone else down with my mood. But truthfully, unless there was chocolate hidden somewhere in that stir-fry I wasn't very interested, but I had to act like it. Everyone but Fang was already down in the kitchen and by the time we sat down he came in the sliding glass door at the back of the room.

"Where were you?" Asked Iggy. I thought about asking, but I know he wouldn't give much of an answer. That was one conversation I could skip tonight.

"Out. Flying." A man of many words, that's Fang. Dinner went along like normal. We ate, talked, joked and ate some more. Well, they did anyway, I just picked at my food not talking much.

"Fang, Gazzy, your turn for dishes." I sighed before retreating back to my room. I wanted to escape before I could unleash my chocolate craving wrath on some unsuspecting flock member. Reclining back in my desk chair, I closed my eyes trying to forget my chocolate troubles. Shortly afterward while I dreamt I was skipping through a field of chocolate bunnies- Yeah right! Anyways… Fang came in, hands behind his back looking somewhat suspicious.

"What's up?" I questioned warily.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I need a major chocolate overdose." I groaned. I tried to be better natured this time and gave him a half smile.

"Oh, maybe this can help." He offered tossing me a medium sized paper bag. Examining it, all I noticed was that it had the logo from the local convenience store on the front. What was this boy up to? He will never cease to confuse me.

"What's this?" I asked slowly raising an eyebrow poking it carefully.

"Just open it." He said rolling his eyes. "It won't bite."

Unrolling the top I peered inside and actually squealed like a little girl, but I was way to ecstatic to be embarrassed. "Chocolate!" I yelled. "Fang, I absolutely _love_ you!" I screamed throwing my arms around his neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Easy Max, its just some chocolate bars." He laughed hugging me back lightly. "Glad you're so easily satisfied."

I plopped down on my bed and dumped out five king sized chocolate bars in varying flavors. Fang joined me with an amused look as I devoured the first one. "Mmmm… that's amazing." I commented tossing aside the wrapper. Wiping my mouth off with the back of my hand, I realized I had a slight cocoa beard around my mouth. No wonder Fang was trying not to laugh at me…

"I can tell."

That was so sweet of him; I can't believe he did that just for me. I'm not sure if my bad mood was getting on his nerves or he just wanted to make me happy or both, but either way I was fine. A thought suddenly dawned on me from the day before.

"Hey, Fang weren't you saying just yesterday how you were completely broke? That's why we had that contest, remember. You won my ten bucks."

"Yeah…" He said not comprehending what I was getting at.

"Well, then either you stole these candy bars or you used the money that you pester me for all freaking day." I enlighten him and even I had a hard time interpreting the look he gave me. I think it was a combination of 'Would-I-Really-Steal-A-Candy-Bar?' and 'I-Did-Not-Bug-You-_All_-Day'. That's just a guess here though people.

"Then I guess that was very… sweet of you." I stated. By those two I determined what had gone down and I almost blushed at my word choice. "Here, have some chocolate." I offered holding a piece out between my fingers. Leaning forward, he grabbed it with his teeth almost biting me in the process. "Hey, watch where you're chomping those things." I laughed. Pretending to feed him another chunk, I whipped it away at the last second and stuffed it in my mouth.

"Ha." I mumbled around the candy.

"You're a tease." Fang glared at me in mock hurt. The two of us sat around, joked and shared the chocolate until all five bars were gone. Smiling at me one more time, Fang stood up and kissed my head.

"Good night. Glad your feeling better."

As he began to walk away I jumped off my bed and pounced on his back. I knew later I was going to look back and be totally mortified, but oh well. "Rawr." I said like a six year old.

"Max, why are you on my back and not the floor?" He inquired curiously.

"Sugar rush." I answered honestly. I was super wound up and hyper as heck. "Thanks for the chocolate Fang." I said sweetly kissing his cheek. Clambering back to the ground, Fang just shook his head chuckling and left.

"No more chocolate for you." He called back. Hmmm… We'll have to see about that.


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter! Sorry took so long for this one, but I am going to try and update every weekend from now on. **

**Thank you to all my reviews, I already have 95!! You guys are amazing, keep reviewing!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN MR YADDA YADDA! **  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

MPOV-

"Hey," Fang whispered, gently pushing my hair off my forehead. "What's wrong?"

I looked up into his dark chocolate eyes and sighed. "I feel… empty." I said finally. "Like I'm about to fall apart right here and now but there is nothing I can do to stop it." I admitted in a monotone, but unfortunately the weight was still pressing down heavily on my chest.

"Empty?" He repeated worry etched into his flawless face. And right there folks is exactly why I didn't want to tell him, I knew he would worry and we've already got enough on our plates to concern ourselves with. Slowly, I started to mentally crawl back inside myself; there felt like enough room now. No one else needed to be aware of the pain and loneliness I did now, especially not Fang. No he did not deserve that.

"Don't." Fang murmured. "Stay with me."

"What do you mean?" I asked mystified but still embarrassingly weak. I wasn't going anywhere. Not that I was aware of anyway.

"Don't draw back inside yourself for my sake. Please tell me. I want to know. I can handle it. I can help." Fang promised softly.

Once again, knowing exactly what I am feeling physically mentally and emotionally is a feat only Fang can accomplish. Sometimes the extent of our invisible mental link still surprises me. But could he even understand my emotions now? I mean I can barely sort them out myself. Its as if you were about to cry but the tears for the life of you couldn't break down that unseen barricade around your tear ducts. Almost like you're crying on the inside. Then the fact you can't or won't let yourself cry makes you feel worse. Although after all this it's still impossible to shed a single tear. Combine that with my empty feeling and you'll start to understand how I feel. Now times it by like ten and you've got it. Doesn't feel good huh? No, didn't think so.

"Why? Just so it can hurt you too?" I mumbled and shook my head no. I could never force this burden onto him too. There needed to be at least one stable one between the two of us.

Another wave of the threat to fall apart at the seams made me curl into a tight impenetrable ball. Was I finally loosing it? Is this what it felt like to be ripped away from all reality? Or was I dying? In a way I hoped for death, because eventually this sense would drive me out of touch with the rest of humanity. And what is the point in living if you are just going to be insane? My God, maybe I really am mentally crazy.

After my mind spun in dizzying circles to determine my sanity I was vaguely aware of the presence that surrounded me like a blanket. The numbness I hadn't even noticed creep up on me slowly began to ebb away and my senses started to clear.

I could hear hushed words beginning to form near my ear although I couldn't decipher them. I barely recognized the voice as if it was from a far away dream, long forgotten. Steamy breath on the side of my neck going in and out in a steady rhythm to help regulate my own breathing. Strong arms wrapped securely around me assured I would not crumble just yet. They held so tightly that no part of me could wiggle an inch let alone escape. Scent as familiar to me as my own name. It smelled masculine and sweet providing comfort when I didn't believe possible.

My eyelids peeled back and my sluggish brain at last conjured up my protector. Fang. Who else? Who else would be here in my weakest moments? Comfort and soothe me as I tried to not fall to pieces. Hold me together, physically and emotionally. Be by my side every waking instant to save me from the ongoing horrors of life as a teenage mutant freak. No one. There is not one person who could even fill the role Fang played for me, and me alone. The very thought of no Fang was unimaginable because here with him now that vacant gap in me began to fill. I wasn't completely drained any more; I now had a little substance. Maybe, I wasn't going crazy, maybe its only temporary.

"What's wrong with you?" Fang murmured so quiet I could barely hear the words as they were breathed straight into my ear.

"I don't know, but you can't let go." I pleaded brokenly, burying myself in Fang's embrace and intensified my already unbreakable clutch on his shirt. I knew there was no guarantee that once Fang relinquished his hold the pieces wouldn't fall away like the kept threatening to.

As I said that, Fang constricted me harder to the point where I could feel our hearts beating together to the same fast rhythm. Even when he squeezed harder, my breathing easier to where it was no longer a chore but a simple task. Every breath I exhaled I released a bit of the pain and loneliness and each one I drew brought in new life. Although part of it still lingered with me long after the rest had gone. How long had it been? Two hours, three? All the same there was still that minor section that needed to be cried out of me just this once.

"Make me cry." I whispered feebly trying to recruit help for my out of the question challenge.

"What?" Fang asked bewilderment coloring his tone.

"I need you to." I muttered stronger than before. "Please."

"No, I can't. Tell me anything but that and I will do it." Fang protested. He didn't understand. He never could, so how do I explain something so alien? Putting emotions into words is a grueling challenge even for a master of words like me.

"It's something I need: to cry. Just this once I don't want to be Invincible Max, I just want to be normal Max." I tried to communicate.

"Then cry." He prodded gently.

_But I can't! _I wanted to scream at him. Isn't he supposed to distinguish this sort of stuff? That has always been his specialty and I shuddered to think he's loosing his touch. All I could do was vigorously shake my head.

Silence enveloped the two of us but it wasn't the regular comfortable kind of silence. This was full of tension and a few other hidden feelings to be picked out later.

"You know," Fang began in his speech making voice. "I thought you were stronger than this, Max. You are the leader; you aren't supposed to be putting your feelings and wants above ours. This is pathetic. You are selfish and only think of yourself." Fang accused coldly and commenced to release me.

Oh God, he couldn't let me go. Who knows what's waiting for me outside the confines of his iron-strong grip. Probably more isolation and anguish. No, I could not handle that experience again. In a few hours it almost ate me from the inside out.

And I never put my own wants before the Flock. They are what I live for every day, they're my entire life. I wouldn't be able to survive without them. Was he forgetting all those years of hell I worked so hard through for them to stay alive and content? Fang was at my side the whole time now he thinks I'm changed because of a new life. Like I am a new person too.

"No." I protested sensing that not so familiar pricking at the corner of my eyes and tightening of the throat. "Don't go. You promised you wouldn't leave." I argued seizing him around the waist to make an effort to keep him with me. As I felt him turn to stone under my touch the barrier finally broke down and tears rushed out at last. And once they started I couldn't stop; nothing could stop them.

"I'm not weak." I sobbed into Fang's chest. "I'm not weak. I repeated more to myself than him. Always had I been strong for my family.

"I know, I know." Fang muttered into my hair pulling me into his strangling grip again. "I'm so sorry." He chanted over and over. "I know you're not weak. You're the strongest person I have ever met, but I know you are still human. You can't be the one to lean on all the time. Sometimes you need someone to support you like you have done with them." Fang kept whispering those kinds of encouraging words in my ear and rubbing between my wings.

I figured out he never mean the things he told me. They were all lies. He just new what I had to hear to get the tears flowing. Fang knows he is one of the only ones who can hurt me with words alone and only one to actually cross the line and say it. He did not want to use his advantage that way, he never did, but he did for my anyway. And since he did I have not been able to quit bawling like a baby into his shirt, staining it forever with salt water. My sobbing turned so violent that Fang wrapped my rattling head in one arm while the other held the loose pieces of my torso.

"Shhh… everything is alright now." Fang assured, stoking my hair.

"I know." I choked out shakily around the downpour of tears. Even thought I am likely to have excreted a gallon of water so far, each tear occupied more of the hollowness.

At last, my body felt like a giant led weight down to my fingertips and I went limp in Fang's arms, resting my forehead on his shoulder. All I wanted to do was curl up and sleep for the next three days. How many hours has it been? I don't even know when I last looked at a clock.

"I wanna go sleep." I slurred tiredly. I was dimly aware of being lowered back onto my pillows as blackness drew me under. It happened so fast I never had the chance to make sure Fang stayed with me. I only remember praying he didn't leave.

"Max." Whispered a silky voice, drawing me out of comfortable unawareness. "Max, please. I can't let you sleep any longer." It said apologetically.

"Mmm…" I moaned pathetically. Why do I feel like I have been lying down for days and haven't eaten in a week? But then again, I still didn't want to get up. I was just too dang comfy. Attempting to get into a better position I rolled over but I didn't end up on my bed. It was firmer and moving. What the-

"You know, I don't want to get up either, but isn't this going a little far?" Someone asked and it sounded smug. Not able to figure out what the hell was going in, I pried open my eyes and found myself face-to-face with Fang and everything came rushing back so fast I gasped. How did I space out about my own emotional break down after only a few hours of sleep. Another reason for my minor surprise was the small fact I had rolled right on top of Fang's chest. Whoopsy.

"You didn't leave." I breathed euphorically, a smile lighting up my face.

Fang's taunting expression swiftly morphed into one of concern and his eyes softened considerable. He gave me a brief, sad understanding smile. "Of course not." He responded softly. "I promised, remember." Fang reminded me tucking some stray hair behind my ear.

Some blood crept up my neck and into my cheeks, giving me a lovely little blush. Embarrassed that that was my body's natural reaction to Fang I buried my head in his chest and whispered, "Thank you."

"Anytime." He whispered back. "But, its after noon. Time to get up."

Up? As in out of bed? Well that sucks. Getting out of bed wasn't exactly on my personal agenda for today but I guess there's nothing to do about that. Seeing the reluctance in my face made him smile again, happier this time, which made my heart twitch. _Typical_, I thought.

"You've gotta be starving." Fang asked right as my stomach gave a monstrous growl that could scare a grizzly, which resulted in us sharing a short laugh.

"Okay, okay." I sighed, "That means you too though mister." I said hauling his butt out of bed with me, heading for the door to inform my Flock I had arisen from the dead. Judging by my extremely full bladder and roaring stomach, I'd say I was out a while. With one hand on the doorknob, Fang grabbed my other hand and stopped me. I turned to face him questionably and saw his concern peeking through again.

"Sure you're alright now?" He asked, brushing the back of his band gently over my cheek sending tingles down my neck.

"I think so." I answered uncertainly, which I'm sure he noticed. "I am for the moment." I tacked to the end.

Finally wrenching the door open, I pulled Fang behind me still grasping my hand. It made me a little nervous, but I didn't withdraw and acted like it was natural. Truthfully, it wasn't hard, I just felt right somehow.

Stilling holing hands, we entered the dirty but vacant kitchen and Fang offered to make sandwiches. Giving my fingers a tender squeeze, he slipped his hand out of mine and started on lunch. And before you think about it, no I didn't try to help. I think we now knows what will happen if we try to cook together. We don't need another repeat of the great Pizza Fiasco.

Instead I sat at the counter, watching contentedly wondering what on Earth I would do without him. Fang is essential to my survival, I've already established that but things are getting complicated between us. For example, the handholding. Wait, even better example, the way I enjoyed it. I sighed inaudibly. Great, more complications…  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry guys, I know this chapter was kind of depressing, but I wanted some other kinds of Fax. Still hope you liked it! There will be another comical chapter next, promise. (I won't do many depressing ones.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys for all the reviews again! (Over 100, Yay!) Also on a more embarrassing note, I cannot for the life of me remember who suggested this chapter. I am so very sorry. If you want to let me know or if you don't, that would be great. Anyway, on with the story, enjoy.**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

MPOV**- **

I don't think it's humanly possible for there to be a task more monotonous than doing laundry. The putting in the washer and dryer, and then the folding of each individual article; it's like a huge broken record repeating the same song over and over until you want to bash your head into a wall. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating the teeniest bit but you catch my drift I hope.

Unfortunately, it's my week for laundry. The chores go in cycles of a week at a time. That might sound kind of OCD of me, but it helps to ensure the house from into total chaos. And trust me we are still nowhere near neat and tidy by any means. Man, we get lucky if the dishes are washed once a week, 'cause for some reason, my threats no longer work on them… as well.

Ha, the final load finished! Finally. It lay in six orderly piles waiting to be delivered to their proper owners. Grabbing four of them I made my way upstairs and to the correct rooms. After putting Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel's clothes on their beds I retrieved mine and Fang's last.

When I got to the end of the hallway I threw my stuff down first so I could open Fang's door. For unknown reasons his door is almost always closed. The rest of is keep ours open unless we're sleeping, changing, or something along those lines. Although, I guess that's just part of his stupid 'I'm so cool and isolated' act most of the time. Oh well, what you going to do?

As I plopped his stack of basically all black clothes on his bed, I saw a noticeable lump near the pillows. Hmmm… should I peek like some nosy parent or just leave it be? Pff, like that's ever been a difficult decision.

Curiously I flipped back the edge of his -gasp- _green_ bedspread. Granted it is dark green, but nonetheless, I was very impressed. Did you know green is actually Fang's favorite color? I didn't either until a couple years ago. It came as a shock when he told me, and personally I still think black suits him better.

Well get this, what I spotted under the covers beat that stupid green comforter to Pluto and back. Very well conceal below the thick blankets lay a blue-gray teddy bear. My initial reaction was to laugh, but I became so overwhelmed with confusion the sound never made it past my lips.

Why in the world would Fang, of all people have a teddy bear? And a really shabby one at that. This thing is in need of a bath pronto. Geez, I hope Fang has better hygiene for himself that his stuffed animals. Okay, now I can laugh. Using a sentence containing the words Fang and stuffed animals should be a major no-no. I mean come on, that just sounds down right wrong no matter which way you put it.

Anyway, back to Fang and his mysterious intruder. Unless… no. There is no way on Earth that this teddy bear belongs to Fang. He is the last person I would ever expect to keep something like this. But then again, I know its not Angel's; she keeps her animals in pristine condition unlike this dirt mop here. Gasman thinks it's too girly to own stuffed animals and Nudge has long outgrown them.

My only options left were Fang and Iggy, both of which are quite amusing candidates. It made me laugh imagining each of them hiding away the little toy from the rest of us. And Iggy may be blind but he isn't an idiot, he knows where his own room is by now. I guess that leaves me with one option. It's not one I particularly wanted to accept because truthfully it sort of creeped me out. Try picturing a rock cuddling a cute teddy bear. Weird picture huh? Well that's about how strange it was for me to even consider Fang being the owner of something so… so… unFang. Completely unnerving if you ask me, but still… this could be used to my great advantage. Oh the fun I can have with this. It's going to be the $10 all over again. Although this time I'll make sure he doesn't get the best of me.

**~Two Hours Later~**

"Max," Fang called in an usually strained voice. "Were you in my-" He began, cutting off after coming through my door and seeing me on with _his_ teddy bear in my lap. A panicked look flickered across his features before turning back into the regular indifferent mask.

I leaned back onto my bed, resting on my palms as the bear stared up at him. I had a certain smug look I could tell drove him crazy. Not like he'd ever admit it though.

"Still haven't outgrown stuffed animals yet, Max?" Fang attempted to joke, but I could easily sense his unease. He's a fool to think he can hide something from me. Will he ever learn?

"Recognize it?" I asked nodding to my lap.

"Nope." Fang replied in a bored tone. "I can give it back to Angel for you though." He offered over so kindly.

"Oh, Fangy want his teddy back?" I said in come high-pitched little girl voice, cocking my head to the side, feigning curiosity.

"What makes you think that's mine?" He demanded.

"You mean besides the fact I found it in your room and on your bed? Well besides that, it just has an aura around it that screams, 'Fang' don't you think?" I questioned inquisitively. "So Fangy, what's his name, huh?"

"It's not mine." Fang ground out between clenched teeth.

"You sure? That's not what he says." I argued. "He also says you sing him to sleep _every _night!" I said in a singsong voice. By now I don't know if Fang or my stupid act was more hilarious. I kept having to swallow laughs and hold back maniacal grins. This was just too good.

"You're high." Fang accused. In Fang speak, ladies and gentlemen, that roughly translates to: Max is right but I will never admit it. (Well maybe not the singing part, but I'll believe anything now.) And have I ever mentioned I love being right? Especially when it's Fang I get to prove wrong. It makes the whole experience much more satisfying somehow.

"You want it back?" I teased standing up and waving it in his face.

"Give it to me and shut up." He ordered not even denying it anymore. "Or I'll just take it from you." Finally, the reaction I've been hoping for this makes things a lot more interesting.

"I would like to see you try." I challenged slowly, inching backwards.

Next part was something I would normally only see in an action movie… or a fight for my life, but those haven't been around for a while now. Fang launched himself at me ninja style and I ducked out of the way just in time. He landed on my bed, somersaulted over the edge and disappeared. Literally. Creeping carefully around to corner of my mattress I peered at where Fang should be. Not that that means anything for a person who can turn invisible. Crap, he's cheating!

"No powers!" I yelled. "Not fair."

Ghostly chuckles ricocheted all over the bedroom, giving it a haunted effect. I twisted slowly around looking for the concealed attacker. Or maybe even ghost. How fitting, Fang as a spirit. That just seems right somehow.

Backing myself into a corner so I had less of me to watch, I used my toned senses to obtain Fang's position. Unfortunately that boy walks and moves so silently now he is impossible to locate without sight. Even Iggy has problems finding O' Creepy One at times. I glanced around the room again, searching for the slightest disturbance.

"Boo." Fang whispered, appearing out of thin air only a foot from my face. Gasping, I out a hand on instinct to hit what snuck up on me. And Fang, always two steps ahead of me, snatched my wrist before it came in contact with his face.

"Damn it!" I swore, narrowing my eyes. "Not cool"

"What you going to do about it?" He taunted still to close to posses a normal heart rate. As for too close for _comfort_… let's not get into that.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you don't want anyone to discover your little secret here." I warned tightening my already vice like grip on the bear.

Fang glared at me in an 'you wouldn't dare' sort of way. In way of response, he received an 'in a heartbeat' kind of look.

"I know you won't." He contradicted very sure of himself.

"Oh yeah?" I inquired, smugly titling my head to the side again. "Why's that?"

"'Cause." He murmured, repositioning his hold on my still captive arm. Jerking me gently forward, Fang leaned down and kissed me hard, smack dab on the mouth.

At first I went into minor, okay major shock, and froze up like a moron, just standing there. When I didn't respond Fang almost pulled away until I started to kiss him back. I could feel a small smile creep up on his mouth under our connected lips. The bear was completely forgotten, squished between our tightly pressed bodies. An immeasurable of time later we drew apart, breathing heavily.

"_That's_ why." Fang breathed out and winked. Prying the teddy bear from my hands I didn't protest being too lost in a haze. "Dinners probably ready by now. You should go down." Fang added in that smart ass way of his that is just too cute for words. And truthfully, I am still trying to discern how much sarcasm is present there…

Surely enough, dinner was ready a few minutes later. The beginning was peaceful. Nothing too exciting, mainly Nudge's mindless chatter filling the empty air. Towards the end thought Angel piped up in her chair across from me.

"Fang, what's a Mr. Snuggles?" She wondered innocently. Innocent, yeah right and I can fly… oh, wait.

Fang almost spit out the water he took a drink of a refrained from choking. From the concentration on his face he probably slammed down his mental barriers. It took me a second but I finally register what was going on and burst out laughing. This was priceless!

"That's its name?!" I laughed hysterically. Everyone stared at us with a confused expression, except Angel who just looked frustrated. Both of us had our mind blocks down from the start and she hates being blocked out.

As I continued to laugh Fang muttered darkly, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing." I replied quickly. Now both of us were slightly blushing, each for different reasons.

"Have you guys finally lost it?" Iggy asked cautiously.

"No." We said together and indignantly. Well, I did anyway, Fang had the same nonchalance as always.

"Right, okay."

"Dinner was great, Ig." I complimented and retreated to my room. As I buried my head in the pillows I wondered why Fang's kiss has so mush leverage over me. It's not like I did anything too embarrassing, besides basically make out with my best friend. See, not awkward at all! And I'm not going to say I didn't enjoy it. In fact, it was pretty damn amazing, but not that I want anyone else to know that.

"What does he have to be such a great kisser?" I groaned out loud. "It would make things a lot easier if he weren't."

"I don't know, why am I good at a lot of things?" Fang asked invisibly from a corner of my room.

I shot straight up like a bullet, glowing red from mortification. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing much. Just came to see if I could get a good night kiss is all." He taunted.

"Get out." I growled hoping my voice didn't shake. Fang only smiled charmingly- I mean… annoyingly! Yeah, that's it.

"Fine." he shrugged. "But you know you love me." He mocked, which resulted in a pillow being launched at his ego-filled head. He laughed for a second then left, but not before saying, "You know you do." Once more.

After I heard his door close, I flopped back onto my bed and shut my eyes. "Yeah. Maybe I do." I whispered and fell into a perfect dreamland. But we all know dreams don't come true.

**Suggestions are really loved! I want to hear what you guys want. Thanks and please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys been really busy! But I will have another chapter up in only a couple days. Suggestions are still loved! Not much else to say so enjoy and review!**

**DISCLAIMER- ME NO OWNY ANYTHING! EXCEPT THE IDEAS... YEAH THOSE ARE MINE**  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

FPOV-

Don't you just hate it when things get out of balance? I know I do. Why else would Max and I have been having this private ongoing war these past couple of weeks? When two people who love revenge start a prank/ embarrass the other more competition, lets just say it has an interesting outcome. And to think it all started with popcorn, sad.

Plus, yesterday it went outta wack with a kiss. I'm not sure whose side that goes to, I know I enjoyed it. A lot. Probably more than I should have, but it's true. Then when I heard Max call me a great kisser last night I wanted to fly away with her forever. I'll save that for later though, at the moment I need blackmail… or revenge. They both work out to be the same in the end.

Also, you should know, that teddy bear is _not_ mine! I don't care what Max has deluded herself into believing. Mr. Snuggles- I mean… that that bear has never and will never belong to me. But now I have to worry about Max spilling my secret (which is not true!) to the Flock. Yeah, the kiss worked for the time being, but I need something bigger.

And I know the perfect idea. *Insert evil grin here* You see, Max has a certain… routine I guess you could call it every Saturday night. It's circumstances like this I really adore being invisible and having great camera work. Oh, and a well-watched Youtube account. Revenge, sweet revenge.

That evening before dinner I made sure everything was ready for later. Video camera fully charged? Check. Energy drink in place? Check. Enough hot water in shower? Check. Happy Max? Check. Things could not be going more smoothly.

Grinning inwardly I wondered just when this war would end. Or if I even wanted it to end. I mean, why would I? Max and I are having a blast. What if this ends and the small progress I've made towards Max is forgotten. We've grown closer, bonded, these couple weeks and I feel our friendship is stronger than ever. All this fake fighting just makes me love her more.

No, really. What you don't believe me? Why don't you pull a few pranks on somebody and if you like them any better. Unless you already don't like that person then it'll just be satisfying. Anyway I'm done with my revenge rant.

All that's left to do is wait until the time s right. Have I mentioned I do not like waiting? Well, yeah I do. So while I wait I will… clean my room! Ha ha, uh no.

"Hey Fang will you play a game with us?" Gazzy asked excitedly. Huh, I guess that solves that problem.

"Sure Gaz. No monopoly thought." I smiled slightly.

"Okay, Max won't let us play that one either." He smiled back.

Gasman ran into another room to collect more game requests. In the end all six of us played a fun game called _The Wrong Game. _If you have never heard of it, it's simple. You get read five questions and you have to answer all five of them incorrectly and I the specific time limit. Catch is, the wrong answers have to be related to the right one. For example if you were asked to name a yellow fruit you couldn't yell out "Clown!" and get it right 'cause it was wrong. For every wrong answer you get a chip and first one to 30 chips wins.

It's really funny to play. A good one Angle had was what do you do when the phone rings? She responded, smash it with a hammer then we all busted up laughing because we had the same idea. Another not so funny moment (for me) was Max's last question to determine of her won. The final question on the card asked to name something hot. As the timer counted down to the last second she shouted out, "Fang!" right before the buzzer sounded.

"Sorry Max." I said smugly. "You were supposed to name something _not_ hot."

"I believe I did." Max shot back coolly. A chorus of 'oohs!' emanated from the Flock.

"You just got burned!" Iggy howled in delight.

"To the third degree." Gazzy added cackling along with everyone else.

Glaring at Max I racked my brain for a worthy comeback but came up blank. Instead, Max stood up and declared triumphantly, "Guess I win. That means I pick who cleans up." She mused. Oh like she didn't have any idea who she was going to choose.

"Have fun Fang." Max smirked as if reading my mind and went upstairs to shower.

After everyone was through laughing at me being clearly dissed by Max, I cleaned up the game. Hmmm… only eight o'clock. I probably have another hour or two until the really fun begins. Any previous sympathy I may have been feeling before the game disappeared with a poof. Now the word payback kept rattling around my head until I almost had a small freak-out in the living room. Whoa, that could've been embarrassing.

Saving myself some humiliation, I went to my room and relaxed for a while listening to my music. I chose my favorite play list that had artists like My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy, Muse, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and Linkin Park. Yeah, yeah I know you're screaming "Emo music!" But if you actually listen to the words of their music they have deeper meaning and are very true. Yup I'm a deep guy, I'll admit it.

Moving on… for the longest time I lay and listened to my music until I looked at the clock and saw it was 10:30 already. Huh, time flies when you don't pay attention.

Pushing myself up I grabbed my camera off my desk and silently crept out of my room. Did I ever mention the 'upgrades to my invisibility power? First of all I can move around and not turn back to normal. And even better, while I'm invisible I can travel through solid objects. First time was a totally accident actually. I unknowingly turned on my camouflage and tried to sit in a kitchen chair. Fortunately, no one saw my embarrassing act of falling through the seat and onto the ground. Although finding out about new abilities isn't always painless. I had a bruised butt for three days.

Anyway, back to Max and my revenge. Poking my untraceable head in Max's door, I grinned in satisfaction. Ha ha, the party had begun… sorta. It's a very lonely one-person party, but nonetheless a good time.

Haven't figured out what Max enjoys doing in the privacy of her room? (No sick jokes you pervs in the back. I know you were thinking them.) Well, think about stuff you might do behind a closed door. Strike poses in the mirror pretending to be a supermodel? Sing like you think you belong on _American Idol_? Yeah, will Max has this weird thing for dancing around like some kind a super freak when hauled up in her room. I've only experienced it once and it was a sight to remember. One of the funniest damn things I've seen in my short 16-year-old life.

Totally unseen, I phased through the door and hid from view behind a conveniently placed armchair in the corner. I bet your wondering why the invisible guy hides, right? I may be undetectable but the camera isn't.

I couldn't hear the music too well due to the fact Max was listening to her ipod but I could still pick a little out with my enhanced hearing. It was some rap some I'm not familiar with but Max seemed pretty into it. And yeah, she is definitely skilled in the art of practically shorting out my brain with so little effort on her part.

First there were the short white boxer shorts with purple polka dots that made her legs look tanner and longer than usual. Under she had on some white knee-high socks with two purple bands along the top edge. Above she has a light gray spaghetti strap tank top. It was too short, too tight, and very low cut. Her wings were hanging out and moving slightly to the beat. Max's damp, dark blonde hair cascading down her back was extremely messy from the great amount of head banging.

Let me tell you, bad combination for a bird-boy with hormones running rampant. Every single one of those details is a total turn on for me.

Spinning to face me, she did this weird shimmy thing where I then had to verify the recorder was still drool free. I'm safe this time but just in case I stuffed it in pocket deciding I had enough video. I had been here longer than I thought, almost 20 minutes.

Now I had three options. One: leave with perfectly incriminating footage. Two: stay longer and watch Max embarrass herself further. Three: other? Either way I knew I wasn't leaving yet, I have nowhere near enough will power for that.

Allowing myself to smirk a little I noiselessly moved from behind the chair. Creeping forward without a sound I listened intently to the song until I found the appropriate part. When it got to a good guitar solo for the song _Paradise City_ by _Guns 'n Roses _I started to head bang behind her and turned visible.

Moments later an enraged shriek drowned out the music. "FANG!"

At Max's scream I faced her innocently. Oh man, she was pissed but damn did she look hot while pissed. Sorry, just a simple observation here people.

"What are you doing?" Max growled slowly and menacingly. Pff that has never worked on me, never will.

"Dancing, what are _you_ doing?" I answered in a 'no duh' voice.

"Not that!" She yelled waving her arms to refer to my imitation of a Max rock out session.

"I got 15 minutes of video proving otherwise." I smiled slyly and purposefully slipped my hand in my pocket. Her eyes widened in horror and disbelief.

"You. Did. Not." Max hissed.

"Maybe I did, may I didn't." I shrugged characteristically and fought back a laugh.

"Give it to me, _now_." She demanded. I pretended to think deeply for a second, tapping my forefinger on my chin, staring at the ceiling, furrowing my brow that kinda stuff.

"No." I decided finally. "I don't think so… but I have a proposition for you." I muttered conspiringly.

"A proposition?" Max repeated in dismay. "What kind?" She questioned her curiosity getting the better of her.

"You have blackmail on me and I now have some on you." I started and comprehension dawned in her beautiful brown eyes. I continued anyways. "My little secret ever sees the light of day and this video gets introduced to Youtube very quickly." I confirmed so we were on the same page and winked.

Max was fuming by the end but knew she'd been beat or at least matched for this round. If anyone could win at Max's own game there is no doubt it was me. Ah what great satisfaction.

"You can go back rock out now, I'm leaving." I said smugly. "Night." I called back quickly before the door was slammed on me. Snickering quietly I sat down at my laptop and uploaded the video immediately. After that it's probably safe to say I watched it eight times to say the least. Pretty pathetic I know but I will be keeping this for a _long_ time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's a little Valentines Fax for you! I know i just updated, but I promised another chapter and had 4 hours to write this at play practice today. Enjoy and review!**

**DISCLAIMER- NONE OF IT IS MINE, NEVER HAS BEEN OR WILL BE... EXPECT THE PLOT!!**  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

MPOV-

Two words, that's all it took. Only two words could send shivers along my spine and turns my blood to ice. Something so simple to shot fear straight into my heart like a syringe: Valentines Day. Almighty Max, _the_ Maximum Ride went cowering in fear because of hearts, the sharing of a few feelings, and all over mushiness. Yuck!

Geez, I probably sound like a first grade girl complaining about some boy in my class with cooties. Well, when you get older you find out boys can have a lot poorer qualities than cooties. In fact, I will take the cooties back any day; it would simplify things a bunch.

Plus, the whole Valentines Day situation isn't made any better by how overly excited Nudge and Angel are about all of it. They actually decorated the entire house with pink red and white hearts plastered every place you look. I even found one on the lid of the toilet seat. Can you say awkward? Then yesterday, Fang wasn't up by noon so I gave them permission to stick as many hearts as liked to him before he woke up. There was quite a scene in the kitchen when he found a few still attached to his PJ pants and falling out of his hair. Playing along I scolded the two and made them clean up the mess but rewarded them with ice cream later.

Well, its all fun and games until the dreaded day actually comes. That's when we (or just me) pout and hid until the whole thing is over and out of the way. Till next year that is. At least I have 365 days to prepare for the next one and all its mushy glory.

"Max!" Angel and Nudge shouted while banging on my door in a frenzy. "Max, we gotta ask you something!" They pleaded barging in so fast they stumbled over the threshold.

"Slow down you guys." I cautioned. "What's up?"

"Well there is this fair thing at the library in town for Valentines Day. There will be lots of kids and games and food and it sounds like a ton of fun. Can we pretty please go?" Babbled- can you guess it? – Nudge.

I groaned inwardly. Why does this holiday have to be such a big deal? What's the point? But looking at their expecting and joyful faces I found it excruciatingly tough to say no. "Only if everyone else wants to go too." I decided grudgingly.

After a quick but loud squeal of delight, the pair dashed off to spread the news. Great. Fifteen minutes later I hear the awful shouts of "We're going!" reverberate through the house. Crap. Is no one on my side for this?

"Just couldn't say no, huh?" fang teased lightly, leaning in my doorway.

"Would you have been able to crush their spirits?" I asked skeptically raising an eyebrow. Gah, I have been hanging around Fang too much. I got to stop picking up his stupid habits.

He snorted. "Why do you think I said yes?"

"'Cause you'd be missing out on Valentines day fun…" I mused thoughtfully. Seeing Fang's grimace I broke into a smile and put on a kidding face. Rolling his eyes he came and lay back on my bed behind me. Sighing, I lay back and rest my head on his stomach so we created a 'T'.

"This is going to suck, right." I stated more than asked and closed my eyes.

"Maybe." I felt him shrug. "Maybe not."

"Thank you Confucius." I retorted then felt him silently chuckle, which in turn made me smile. Oh man, I am so pathetic. I'm falling for my best friend; falling hard and fast. If feels like it might be too late for anyone to catch me now.

"I know we both hate this but lets not bring down the others fun." Fang decided after a few minutes of peace.

"I know." I sighed. "And speaking of which we should go unless we want a Nudge attack." I warned forcing myself out of my comfy position. Fang grunted and hauled himself up to and we trudged out the door.

"Alright everyone, lets go." I said reluctantly but put on a cheery veneer.

"Yay!"

Unfurling our wings, we took off into the crisp February air, some of us more excited than others. Unfortunately it was a really short flight to town so after about ten minutes we dropped down into the forest behind the library. Making sure our wings were tucked securely to our backs, we came out of the woods looking as innocent as possible. Well of course we're innocent, we haven't done anything. _Right_? That's what I thought.

When we arrived at the library I swear half the town was there reveling in the lovey-dovey ness. Why anyone got so much enjoyment out of this day you can hardly define as a holiday, I will never know.

"Ohmigosh, this is all _sooo_ cute! Look at all the decorations and couples and games. I want to do everything! There are even a bunch of contests and-" I smiled thankfully at Gasman when he slapped a hand over her motor-mouth. "Sorry." She mumbled sheepishly under his hand.

"It's fine, but lets get some things straight." I started and I could see them holding back groans. "First," I continued briskly. "We'll meet back here as soon as it's over. Second, no bombs, using powers or general getting in trouble, got it?"

"Max, do we need this lecture every time we go off in public?" Iggy complained. Oh, he's the one to talk. He is one of the main reasons I'm giving this speech. Again.

"Just behave and have fun." I sighed signaling a dismissal. "Be good!" I called desperately once more as Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel ran off. From behind I felt rough hands settling lightly on my shoulders.

"Relax." Fang whispered rubbing soothing circles with his thumb on my shoulder blades. Slowly, my tension leaked out, leaving me feeling calm and relaxed. "See, not so hard." He approved a smile in his voice.

"You know, just cause I'm blind doesn't mean I want you two experiencing Valentines Day in front of me." Iggy protested. Experiencing Valentines Day, what the hell is that supposed to mean?

"Buzz off Iggy." I growled. "Go find some dumb blonde to hit on or something. Just make sure it's a chick first though." I sneered.

"And how do you propose I do that?" he questioned testily ignoring my last comment. I could still tell it got to him though.

"I. Don't. Care."

"Oh, you just want alone time with your Fangy-poo?" Iggy laughed.

"Scat!" I basically screamed. Laughing, he carefully navigated his way though the crowd so accurately no one would be able to tell he lost his sight long ago.

Fuming in frustration and embarrassment I looked anywhere but at Fang and spotted a park across the street. Luckily it was empty since all the happenings were at the library so I made a mad dash for it. Once in the clear I plopped down in a swing and began to sway absent-mindedly.

My thoughts start to drift towards interesting territory as a shadow fell over me. Swiveling me head around I saw a funny looking guy about my age grinning idiotically at me. And geez, there were some of the nastiest looking teeth I've ever seen. Normally I don't judge by appearances, but these were yellowy-brownish, crooked, and one was missing in the front. Unfortunately the teeth were not the only downfall; overall he just was not an attractive boy.

"Hello, my name is Gregory." The boy introduced in a nasally voice and walking in front of me.

"Uh… hey." I said lamely. I hope he doesn't want what I think he wants.

"You know, it's a good thing I was at the library because I got a card an am now checking you out." Eew gross. Okay, so maybe he is thinking what I thought he thought… I think. And seriously, could there be a lamer pick-up line?

How exactly do I go about being nice about this? Yeah, the kid gives me the creeps but I don't want to seem like a complete jerk.

"Ummm…" Was my well planned and award winning reply.

"Well, I saw you from across the street and I wanted to see if you really were and angel. I was wrong thought, you're much prettier." Gregory explained at my confused expression. Come on, its not like I have guys (However incompetent they might be) hitting on me everyday so I don't have a ton of experience in that field.

"Max, there you are." Someone called from behind me. Without turning around I knew that voice immediately. Fang placed protective hands on my shoulders and stared at Gregory.

"Who's your friend?" He asked coolly.

"Gregory, who are you?" Nerd-boy questioned with obvious dislike while scrutinizing Fang in disappointment. He already knew he never would stand a chance.

"Hey boyfriend." Fang answered cockily.

"Ah, dangit-doodles!" Whoa… that's a new one. "All the good girls are taken." Gregory sulked and walked away with only a longing look as a goodbye.

"That was weird." I declared bluntly. I was referring to Nerd-boy and Fang's boyfriend act.

"Kinda." Replied Fang as he started to push me in the swing. He didn't push me very high, only gently and the rocking motion felt soothing. Neither one of us talked or wanted to break the silence. We had nothing to say right now so why pull a Nudge and fill every hush with unnecessary noise. These were the times I loved to spend together. Nothing awkward or uncomfortable, just peaceful and relaxing. We don't get enough of those lately anyway. Sighing contentedly, I closed my eyes and felt the cool breeze fly past my face. A solid 20 minutes later I relieved Fang from his pushing duty and he plopped into the swing beside me.

"So how you enjoying Valentines Day so far?" Fang asked sarcastically.

"Could be worse." I admitted truthfully.

"True that."

After our little exchange we hung around at the park for who knows how long clambering on the play structure like the immature teens we are. The playground had all your average equipment: slides, monkey bars, ladders, poles, bridges, swings, you name it.

At one point even Mr. Cool Calm and Collect did a face plant into the ground. He got up complaining about bark chips being lodged in quite unpleasant places. Basically, that will be a trip own the slide he'll want to forget. Too bad I'll be here to remind him!

After that my laughing fit ensued an all out bark chip war. When we were both breathless from laughter and chasing on another we collapsed in the grass so our heads were together but feet pointing opposite.

"Ever fix that problem in the pants?" I snickered indicating the wood residing there earlier.

"Do you know how wrong that sounds?" Fang asked disgusted.

"Not until you said it. And you accuse _me_ of having a dirty mind." I reminded him.

"Whatever." He scoffed playfully. "We probably should go back to the fair. There's only half an hour left." Fang suggested.

"Ugh, do we have to?" I whined turning my head towards him. Big mistake. My face ended up only five inches away from Fang, taking my breath away.

"Unless you have something better in mind." He smirked.

"No, let's go." I urged, swiftly hopping to my feet unenthusiastically. Fang got to his feet a little slower so I walked ahead to the curb to wait and cross.

"Trying to ditch me?" Fang wondered in mock offense.

"Yeah, and apparently I need to go faster next time. You caught up." I frowned playfully.

"Next time?" He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"There is _always_ a next time." I assured before darting across the road, Fang hot on my heels.

"Okay, if I were a mutant bird kid where would I be?" I thought out loud. We looked at each other of a millisecond then declared, "Food."

Swerving around endless couples I felt a little uneasy at how I saw them. Except for the hand holding and occasional kissing most reminded me of Fang and I. Did Fang notice these similarities too? He didn't show any sign of it but with Fang that never means much. I let out a relieved breath when I saw the Flock only to have to suck it back in half a second later. Crap, where was Nudge? And everything had been going so well!

"Guys, where did Nudge go?" I asked calmly knowing I didn't need to start freaking out. Yet.

"Oh, she's up there." Angel assured, pointing to the front of a crowd and next to a smallish platform.

"What's she doing?" I pondered curiously.

"Dunno." Iggy muttered distractedly. "Why don't you go find out." He recommended.

"Whatever." I shrugged and began to weave through the closely packed people. Only a few steps in I realized Fang following right behind me. Casually brushing it off I looked forward like he _wasn't_ stalking me.

As I approached Nudge an odd metal clunk sounded over the loudspeaker but I just dismissed it to the best of my ability. Trust me folks, when you live with the Nudge-Channel you learn to be a pro at tuning out unwanted noise.

"Hey sweetie, what you doing over here?" I asked.

"Oh well, uh, you see I came over here to get a heart balloon but I saw this really cute guy and distracted. He is _sooo_ cute but he had to go, then-"

"Okay, okay I understand." I responded quickly not wanted another Nudge rant over my head. "Why don't we go back with everyone else if we're done here." I offered.

"Wait, no! Let's just stay here for like one more minute!" she begged. No sooner than the words were out of her mouth, I recognized my and Fang's fake names being said over the out of date loudspeaker. What the-

"I repeat Nick Evans and Max Ride are the winners of today's cutest couple contest!" The announcer well _announced_ excitedly.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked enraged and baffled. Did I hear them right? Fang (or Nick) and I are cutest couple? But we haven't even been here ten minutes. How in the-

"Go!" Nudge shouted and pushed us up the stairs that lead onto the miniature stage thingy.

"Congratulations!" Exclaimed an overly cheery, scrawny man that met us on stage. "For winning our little contest you receive a gift certificate to the authentic Italian restaurant _Pasquales_ for a romantic dinner for two." He said like it was the most amazing prize in the universe. Hanging us the certificate and giving on last broad smile the man left. Chancing a glance at Fang he seemed to be fighting a grin and blush at the same time.

"Kiss her, kiss her!" The assembly chanted as we just stood there staring at each other dumbfounded. Kiss? Now, in front of all these people? I really hope not.

Catching his eye again sympathy gleamed brightly. Giving me a small, apologetic smile, Fang leaned forward and grazed his lips lightly against me cheek. We jumped off the platform and in back I saw my Flock gathered together looking too smug. Wait, did Gazzy just give Iggy a high-five? Oh, this is not boding well. Still not able to shake the flush from my cheeks I marched right past them and growled, "Let's get outta here."

Taking off in the forest, I got back before everyone and sat on the roof in my thinking spot. About five minutes later the touched down went inside only casting me a quick look. Unfortunately not everyone headed in. No, instead Fang jumped nimbly on the roof and took a seat next to me.

"They planned it." He stated eventually in a calm tone.

"Shocking." I sighed.

Fang reclined back on the rubber shingles, lacing his fingers behind his head. His beautiful raven wings stretched out a little, soaking up some of the measly February sun. I couldn't _not_ start at the way his hair flopped down perfectly over his closed eyes. Also, how the black fabric of his t-shirt pulled tight against his prominent chest muscles.

"Was it that bad?" He murmured after a while. Was it bad? No. I kind of liked it but only since it was Fang and no one else. Did I want to tell him that? Again, no. Not now and maybe not ever.

"I don't know." I answered finally, defeated.

A barely perceptible nod didn't say much, but I think he was almost disappointed. I bit my lip in concentration. Yes or no. those seemed to ever be the only options anymore. Making one of my famous snap decisions, I bent don and pecked him softly on the mouth. His eyes flew open but a breathless smile graced his lips.

Blushing like a schoolgirl, I leapt off the house and walked inside calmly, though my thoughts were swirling around in a frenzy. Again. After my experience today I have 365 to prepare for next year… or maybe even wait? Oh, never mind let's just get rid of the whole 'holiday'. I _really_ don't like Valentines Day.


	10. Chapter 10

**I would like to start off by apologizing over and over again! Sorry, sorry, sorry! I have been trying to get to this for soooo long now. I have been really busy and its been a bad couple of weeks to worry about this. I really hope this makes up for anything and now that I am done with one play I only have one to worry about. Hopefully I'll be able to get back to the once a week posting. Please review! And if I don't update soon enough, pester me to no end or I may not! Done with super long note now, onto important stuff!**

**DISCLAIMER- MAX: NOT MINE. FANG: NOT MINE. ANYTHING ELSE BESIDES PLOT: NOT MINE  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

MPOV-

So, you will never guess what Fang wants to do. Really, like never in a million years. I can't even believe it and I was right there. He actually wants to go on the date we won on Valentines Day. You know, like a real boy-girl date that a couple would go on. See my dilemma? Well, whether you do or not I still have to sort this out somehow. Preferably I wish he'll just drop the whole thing but that'll never happen. Fang can be so hard headed!

Angel and Nudge have been pumping me to go ever since we got back from the event. Every time I say no they ask why, I because they asked because why, and so on and so forth, I think you get the point. Then ever Fang himself asked me. I was so shocked I, well, here let me show you.

*FLASHBACK*

I was peacefully lying outside in the grass since it was an extraordinarily nice day for February. My wings sprawled out behind me as if trying to get a tan on my already brown feathers. I also had been dozing on and off for about an hour. Ahh… the sereness of normal life. As I was soaking up the zen or whatever I registered a presence I hadn't felt before settle in around me.

"What's up Fang?" I asked knowingly, trying to be casual. We hadn't talked about the Valentines Day event yet and I hoped the time still hadn't come. There is only so much a girl can handle in one week, mutant or not.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on that date on Saturday." Fang offered indifferently. Me. Go on a date. With Fang. This Saturday. That would have to be a big fat-

"YES!!!" Screamed more than one unwanted voice from inside.

"How many times have I told you not to eavesdrop?" I shouted fiercely at the house where four curious faces poked out the window.

"I believe this would be the 27th." Iggy replied in all seriousness and the others bobbed their heads in agreement.

"You have until the count of three to be away from that window." I warned calmly. The calmly part always freaks 'em out. He he.

Before the first number could ever form around my lips, four pairs of feet scurried back into the depths of out home. They are so going to get it one day and hopefully that day comes soon.

"So… what do ya say?" Fang inquired gently.

"Uh… well, I ummm, don't kinda know." I stuttered self-consciously "I'd have to… think about it?" I said as if I were asking permission. Ha, permission from Fang, that's a good one!

"Oh, okay. Cool." He shrugged nonchalantly. "See ya." And he went back inside.

*END FLASHBACK*

It's Friday so he needs an answer today. What do I say, what do I say, what do I say!? Okay, calm and breathe. This is Fang we're talking about here, there is _no_ reason to freak. So… what do I say?

Will I go out with Fang? Yes? No! Yes! Oh, I don't know. It shouldn't be this difficult. Its not like im making a lifetime commitment by going on one innocent date with him.

So that means it's a yes? I guess so, but well, maybe not… wait, yes. No. Yes. Yes I am going and that's final. I better tell Fang before I change my mind. But then again, its not really the best time, I should wait.

"Hey Max." _Or_ I could just tell him now…

"Hi Fang. How goes it?" I responded in what I hoped was a regular voice. Nothing like your voice cracking from nerves to ruin a moment.

"It goes good." His typical response. "About Saturday, is there one?" Fang asked delicately since this is defined as a sensitive subject.

"Of course there's a Saturday silly, or else Friday and Sunday would be next to each other and you know how they like to fight." I mocked half-heartedly.

"Ha ha smart ass, you're hilarious." He shot back with a patronizing glare. "But seriously, you don't have to if you don't want to." Fang ended in a whisper.

The moment of no return. "No, I'd love to go." I answered hesitantly and gave a small smile.

"Really?" He asked kind of surprised. Deep breath, you can do this. You _want_ to do this.

"Really." I echoed more confidently.

Fang smiled like a kid who got their birthday present two weeks early. Unfortunately, he realized his out of character mistake and hid behind a mask of mere contentment.

"Cool. We'll leave at six." Fang said and brushed my hand as he walked away. Once out of the room I flopped onto the couch and tried to contain a squeal. Okay, so maybe a date with Fang isn't such a bad thing after all.

*THE NEXT DAY*

"You guys, for the last time, no make-up." i agrued firmly.

"But you would look so hot!" Angel encouraged.

"I don't care. No make-up and that's final." I put my foot down metaphorically and literally.

"Did you really just stomp your foot?" Fang inquired incredulously as he passed by the bathroom. Wow, just what I need.

"I was proving a point." I huffed putting on my best angry expression I could muster. Sad thing is, I was so giddy about our date that just being near fang lately gave me butterflies. So yeah, it was a pretty pathetic angry look if you ask me.

"Uh huh." He said slowly, finding this highly amusing. "If you're done 'proving points' can we go now?"

"Sure." I retorted and marched out of the bathroom and outside. When I got on the porch I watched Fang open the door and I flared out my wings.

"Don't be mad." He pleaded gently grabbing my wrist and turning me to face him.

"I'm not mad, just annoyed. At them, not you." I answered truthfully.

"Good. And you look great without make-up." Fang complimented, tucking some stray hair behind my ear.

"Thanks." I mumbled blushing pink.

With no further delay we took to the skies and landed on the outskirts of town. The walk to the restaurant was peaceful and short. When we got there a waitress with short, bobbed, black hair started to check out Fang as we were lead to our table. The defensive side in me took hold at this simple action. Smoothly, I slid my hand into Fang's and smiled brightly at her. She received the hint well and disappointedly escorted us to our out table for two.

Unfortunately, the waitress wasn't the only one to notice. Fang easily sensed my jealousy and hid a smirk behind a sly smile of his own.

As we sat down our hands came apart in a casual but almost awkward fashion. Man, we are pro at awkward by now! Leaning across the table, Fang whispered smugly in my ear, "It's okay to be jealous."

Breathing in deeply through my nose, I fought back that stupid blush that loves to appear at the most inconvenient times… like this. This is nothing to be embarrassed about.

"I am not jealous, I'm-"

"Proving a point?" He suggested deviously. Huh, two can play at that game mister.

"That is one way of putting it." I agreed somewhat indecisively.

"Oh, really?' He arched a dark eyebrow. "What would be another way?"

"Well-" I started.

"Are you two ready to order?" A different waiter asked, cutting me off. A little bit irritated, I glanced down at my menu and chose the first thing that I could choke down. Fang did the same and we both ended up with lasagna and garlic bread. No use in ordering out usual amount when we just get weird and stupid questions.

After he left it was pretty silent between the two of us. It was difficult to tell whether I was truly uncomfortable or not. Usually it would get a little weird when eye contact was made for too long without someone saying something. We'd both look away a bit embarrassed. Why is it when it's just us like this, things tend to get majorly strange?

"It shouldn't be this hard." Fang commented quietly after our food was served. Ha, he hit that one right on the nose.

"I think it's the setting." I concurred thoughtfully. "Its too… not _us_." I concluded lamely. Fang only nodded but our connected thoughts gave me sudden, unsuspected pleasure, impossible to shake off.

"I vote we eat, then get the heck outta here." I whispered confidentially.

"Good thinking."

After practically inhaling our food, we gave them the gift thingy and hauled ass out of there faster than you can say 'Avian American'. Once again in our natural playground we swooped and dived at each other laughing the entire way. The wind, whipping past my face left my laughs coming out in short gasps but the joy never decreased. Out in the open night air… everything seemed to finally heading in the correct direction.

Twenty minutes later our stomachs growled in spite of our lousy meal. In tacit understanding we coasted down behind a _Rite Aid _for dessert. Inside we each picked out a half-gallon of ice cream, donuts, candy, and other sugary treats. Satisfied with out loot, Fang and I sat on a corner lit by a few street lamps and devoured the sweets.

Conversation and being with one another was so much easier without the pressure of an actual date. Right now it felt like I was merely have a night out on the town with my best friend. Well, for a while anyway.

"So, is this still considered a date?" Fang asked genuinely curious. "I mean, no parents or siblings, eating food, dark out. Seems pretty date-ish to me." He speculated.

"Kinda a weird date though." I laughed. "Yup, we is on a curb date." I decided sounding like some kind of hillbilly. Fang chuckled at my awful accent and leaned back onto his alms on the cool sidewalk. Everything was easier when you could laugh. Earlier in the evening it was petty warm but as it got later the temperature dropped. Fast.

Drawing my knees up to my chest I shivered slightly. Geez, how pathetic that a little wind got me cold. I freaking lived in Antarctica for a month, a small breeze should be a walk in the park.

Seeing my shiver, fang scooted closer and draped a warm arm over my shoulders. Instinctively I huddled closer to the hot mass offering protection and laid my head on his shoulder. This night has been almost perfect. A contented sigh escaped my lips and Fang's grip loosened, then pulled away entirely.

"Sorry." He mumbled grimly.

"Sorry for what?" I asked confused. What did he do? Or what did_ I_ do?

"For that. The arm thing. Sorry." Fang muttered apologetically. Huh?

"But you did nothing wrong." I tried to explain.

"Then why did you sigh like that?"

"I was happy." I murmured sheepishly.

"Happy?" He repeated slowly.

"Mm hm." I nodded. Kissing his cheek I rested my head on his shoulder again and closed my eyes. Still a little hesitantly Fang's arm came around me once again. "Thanks." I whispered sleepily. It had been a long day. "For everything."

"Anything for you." He promised and softly kissed me. Like I said, perfect night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh wow, it's been a while since I updated last huh? I'm super sorry about that! There has just been too much on my plate lately to be able to get to this as often as I want. Again people, bug me if I don't update in way too long! Yell at me if that's what it takes! Anyway, I'll try to be better but no guarantees. I am going to try my hardest to get up the next one next weekend but I am currently failing 2 classes so that is kind of my priority. So sorry for the long wait... again. Enjoy and review! Love you all who do!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters? Not mine. Plot? Heck yes!**  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

MPOV-

The new hot topic: Fang and I. That's the dirt everyone wants. And short one-word answers don't cut it for these people. No, they do need every single dirty detail… well if there were any dirty details. Which there weren't! I mean, Ella even called and asked about it yesterday. You thought news traveled fast at your high school, you should check out the bird kid gossip line sometime. Nothing can stay a secret from those information piranhas. Just the tiniest bit of gossip gets them all worked up in a frenzy. Seriously, don't they have anything better to do than become a fan of my love life? Huh, obviously not.

Truthfully, the standing between us is pretty unknown even to me. I have no idea where we are. These past three days things haven't been exactly the same but we also haven't gone full-blown boyfriend-girlfriend yet. He does give me sweet smiles, secret glances and meaningful grazes if we pass one another around the house. Fang's been beyond caring and is maybe just a little cautious after our twisted history. After the date we haven't kissed or held hands or anything too couple like. Although it's easy to tell there is something more that lies beneath the surface.

But overall I'm glad Fang is trying to rush into this too quickly 'cause its all basically foreign to me. Fang is the closest I've ever gotten to a real relationship that wasn't family oriented. I really like the experience, but I want times to get accustom to it at my own pace. Fang is absolutely perfect at just that, letting my adjust at my own speed. He is over all the perfect guy. I couldn't ask for anyone better. In fact, I may just love.

Man, so many thoughts have been swirling around since last Saturday. Hard to believe its only a typical Tuesday, it feels like everyone should be anxious and giddy about who knows what. But no. It's only me, myself and I on that list.

"You can put me on that list too Max, I wanna know!" Angel piped up from across the table. Oh yeah, did I mention it's a new habit of mine to drift off during dinner? Yup, go ahead and laugh, everyone else does. A lot.

"What list sweetie?" I asked playing dumb.

"You know, _The List_." She said accentuating the last two words and even throwing in a n angelic wink.

"What the hel…ck are you guys talking about?" Gazzy begged and thankfully corrected his almost mistake. The kid is ten, he should not be swearing.

"It's nothing Gaz, drop it." I said offhandedly hoping he'd give up. Please, please just move onto a new topic I begged some unseen force.

"Fine." He huffed. "Leave me out, I don't care."

"Trust me little man, I don't think you want to know." Iggy offered. "Probably just girly crap."

Luckily, the phone rang before the Gasman could rebuttal. And yes, we do have a phone and my mom is basically the only one who knows the reason. Jeb, might but I don't really care. He's not a part of my life anymore. I just can't trust him.

"Hello?" I answered expectantly into the receiver.

"Hi Max! How are you?" My mom replied cheerfully, as always.

"I'm good, so is everyone else." I supplied a little loud so the flock knew I was talking about them.

"Hi Val!" Everyone chorused so perfectly in unison it might sound like we practiced it or something.

"Hello to you, too." She chuckled. "So, what are you up to? I'm not interrupting am I?" Sigh, always a mother.

"Nah, we're just finishing up dinner."

"Oh, good. I have some really great mews then!" She almost shouted. Obviously she had been holding this in from the start.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"It's spring break for Ella next week and I'm able to get off so we are going to come visit for a while." Mom announced, excited as all get out. Heck I was too, I hadn't seen my mom in months.

"No way! Oh sweet, I cant wait to tell the guys. How long you stayin'?" I wondered hopefully.

"About nine days, I think. We'll get in on Friday and leave two Sundays afterwards. I don't think I want Ella missing school." She explained.

"Awesome. I can't wait until you guys get here."

"Me either, but sweetie I have to go." Mom declared unhappily. "Last minute call from the office. Emergency, sorry."

"It's okay, I understand. See you Friday."

"Yes, you will. Tell the others. Love you all. Bye!"

"Bye Mom." And I hung up.

By now everyone got the gist of what was going on and were just as happy as me. Nudge and Angel start skipping around the house arm in arm singing "they're coming, they're coming!" Gazzy had busted into some random happy dance with Iggy, who expertly copied all of Gazzy's moves seconds after him. How he does it I will never know. But I do know he's excited. Iggy and Ella are basically best friends; joined at the hip when together. Even Fang had a giant smile plastered on his face as he sat still at the table. We all _love_ my mom. How could you not?

"Alright, I know you're all wound up and everything but they won't be here until Friday and the kitchen won't clean itself." I reminded them, feeling bad I had to rain on their parade.

"Way to kill a mood." Iggy joked as he gathered up dishes. "But you got dish duty tonight." He said triumphantly.

"I just did it!" I defended.

"Yeah," Ig snorted. "Like two weeks ago. You and Fang got it now."

"Ugh, whatever." I groaned.

"Ha, later suckers." He boasted and waltzed out of the room.

The clearing and washing of the table was pretty uneventful by our standards. In other words, the kitchen survived Fang and I for more than half an hour this time. Woo, new record! Anyway, moving on.

Fang and I stood hip to hip at the sink while washing and rinsing the abundant pile of dishes maybe a little closer than normal. But not close enough for anyone else to notice of course.

"The kitchen and us have survived so far." Fang speculated obviously on the same thought track as me. I mean, what else is new?

"Yeah, I'm pretty surprised." I thought out loud.

"Surprised but also a little disappointed." He sighed overly gloomy to get a point across. Fang and his theatrics.

"Disappointed? Why? We finally kept the kitchen clean!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we got a reputation to uphold. And it's just _so_ much fun to clean up after ourselves." He added the last bit sarcastically. Hmmm… cleaning up after us? No, not so much. Spending quality time with Fang? Uh lets just put it this way: It's not a downside for sure.

"There is also one more part I enjoy." He muttered mischievously grinning like a sly fox. Oh no, he better not be thinking what I think- *SPLASH* "That part is _always_ fun." Fang laughed at my drenched self. Yes, as a matter of fact, Fang _did_ slosh a bowl full of soapy water onto my person. As to why? We don't need a flashback to the Pizza Fiasco, I hope.

"You. Jerk." I muttered angrily. "Look what you did!" I shouted referring to the dripping me and soaking wet floor. Fang, unfortunately, did look and blushed faintly and darted his gaze up quickly.

Oh geez, please oh please tell me I'm not wearing the shirt I think I'm wearing. Peering down I internally cringed when I saw the thin white and now see through white tee shirt I had on. Great, so Fang just got a nice look of my purple and black polka-dotted bra.

"This is, well…. You know- how about…" I stuttered embarrassingly. "You're dead." I finally decided.

Grabbing hold of the faucet, I pulled it until the hose was out as far as possible and turned it on, aiming straight for Fang. The stream came out and hit his retreating back and it chased him all around the kitchen. You think he'd be smart enough to leave the kitchen where the water would no longer be available, but no. I guess Fang is lacking in the common sense area as well lately.

"I thought we were even!" He protested. Pff, big baby. He's the one that started it!

"Yeah, _were_ being the key word!" I laughed as a jet hit him in the face and his wet hair flopped down in his equally wet face. "Oh, what? A little water too much for the mighty Fang to handle?" I cooed.

"You could at least make it warm." Fang complained as he grabbed a cutting board for a shield.

"Not a chance." I scoffed rolling my eyes.

For at least five more minutes I attacked Fang with the kitchen faucet, totally saturating the place. Oh man, we were not in for a fun clean up job. Then again, not many clean up jobs are much fun. Suddenly my stomach clenched when the cutting board clattered to the floor and Fang was nowhere in sight. Okay, don't freak out. He's probably just behind the island. Or invisible. Nothing to worry about.

"Fang?" I called tentatively. My soaked sneakers squelched as I paced around the edge of the counter. What I saw wasn't really what I was expecting, that's for sure. All Fang had done was sit down criss-cross-applesauce on the linoleum. And he was just… sitting there, dripping everywhere.

"So…. whatcha doin?" I asked curiously and little confused.

"Oh you know, just sitting. Join me." Fang offered patting the ground right on a puddle. Eh, I was already soaked, whatever. Didn't have much to loose. Shrugging, I plopped myself down smack dab in the puddle, well just because I could.

"Mind telling me why you're sitting here?" I questioned again.

"Down here beats up there where I was getting wet." He stated simply. Huh, makes sense, weird. "So…" He trailed off.

"Soo… what?"

"We never really talked about it, but I really had fun Saturday." Fang mutter quietly, almost self-consciously. I grinned kind of dopily. That was sweet. Fang doesn't usually do sweet either.

"Me too. It was really great." I said happily. "We should do it again." I blurted out before I fully realized what I said. By natural response a blush flooded my face and I looked away. Okay. Wow. I just basically asked Fang out. I mean yeah, we've already been on a date but it's still… not normal. And isn't it usually the guy that asks first?

"Yeah. Again." He agreed somewhat hesitantly as if he hadn't heard me right. "Cool." Slowly, Fang started to lean towards me for well, obvious reasons. Comfortably, I titled forward to meet him in the middle, but right as I thought he was going to kiss me Fang smoothly moved just enough to the side so his lips were near my ear.

"We should probably clean up the kitchen now." He chuckled evilly. He knew what I was expecting and _sooo_ did that on purpose. Well isn't he just a freaking comedian tonight? Yeah, he's not getting off that easy.

Gripping the back of his neck I forced his face to mine and kissed him not exactly gently. After a couple of seconds I began to laugh even though our lips were still connected. Fang pulled away slightly confused but thoroughly pleased by my actions. I'm not going to say I didn't really not enjoy it either. (Yeah, think on that one for a minute!)

"Have fun cleaning up." I murmured tauntingly. Pecking him on the cheek I jumped up and ran to get a better shirt on. Hope he gets as much pleasure from moping as he does from kissing me. It will make the job so much faster. Boys. Always a sucker for a kiss.

**By the way, suggestions are still loved! **

**P.S- Push the shiny button down there. You know its very tempting!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh my gosh, you guys have no idea how sorry I am! There has just been so much stuff going on for me it would take 2 hours to name off everything. I hope this chapter makes up a little bit and you guys can forgive me! Not a lot of action, but I'm going down to California to play int eh Heritage Festival this weekend and leaving tonight so hopefully after 48 hours on a bus I'll have a new better than ever chapter for you!**

**Love you all, thanks for reading, don't give up on me yet! Reviews extra loved!**  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

MPOV-

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Oh my gosh, my mom and sister were going to be here in like an hour. I can't believe I haven't seen them in so long. There was so much to catch up on. The six of us spent almost three whole days cleaning the house in preparation to their visit. That shouldn't shock you it took so long, I mean we never have been the most organized little birds ever. And truth be told it's still not a shining palace.

Plus, Fang and I each had to give our rooms a major scrub down because I was sharing with Ella, and Fang gave up his room for my mom and opted for the couch in the living room. Good thing fang is an abnormally clean teenager of else my mom might have a more than a few issues with her sleeping arrangements. I get the creeps just thinking about going into Iggy's room, and not because I'm afraid of catching on fire, exploding, ect. Some boys really need their space. I'm okay with that. Really.

Anyway, back to business: final run through. Wan to make sure I didn't forget something important like leave minuscule spot on the bathroom mirror. Obviously it's a big deal to people, not naming names though. CoughNudgeCough. That girl is a clean freak extraordinaire. How many people do you know that organize their closet by color, type of shirt, and how often they wear it? If you do, well, I am very sorry.

It took me half an hour to make sure everything was good enough for the visit then collapsed into the cushy armchair, exhausted. I'd been up since the crack of dawn. Again. Can you say mother hen much? What I won't do for these people.

I closed my eyes and stretched my arms skyward, letting my wings out a bit in the process. Before I brought them down, two others grabbed them gently from behind and laced his fingers through mine.

"Would you stop stressing?" Fang asked bringing our hands down to my shoulder level.

"I'm not stressing, I'm excited there's a difference." I insisted. Fang chuckled softly and squeezed himself into the spacious chair next to me.

"You got a big butt, scoot over." He laughed again.

"Shut up." I giggled, smacking his arm. I did _not_ have a big butt.

After getting situated all cozy like, I lay my head on his shoulder and sighed. Fang wrapped a gentle arm around my waist and traced little circles on my hipbone with his finger. Times like this is what made all the hardship and strife between us in the beginning worth it in the end. Being in his arms makes me forget. Yeah, yeah, it's beyond corny I'm willing to accept that.

"So… you haven't told them, huh?" fang guessed quietly.

"About us? Well, not exactly." I admitted sheepishly.

"Not exactly." He repeated slowly, waiting for elaboration.

"They know about the date, that's all." I murmured sleepily letting my eyes flutter shut. I was totally beat and it was only like two in the afternoon. I'm… not… gonna… sleep.

~20 Minutes Later~

"Max, your mom's here. Wake up." Fang muttered shaking my shoulder lightly.

"Mmmm…" I moaned tiredly. "Go away." I mumbled trying to roll over unsuccessfully.

"Get your big lazy butt up." He taunted with a smile in his voice.

"I'm not lazy and I do not have a big butt." I protested, prying my eyes open and stared into the face of a black haired angel.

"Morning sleepy head." He grinned.

"Hey." I croaked with eyes at only half-mast. "Why did you wake me up?" I demanded but my forceful tone lost most of its effect when my words slurred.

"Your mom." Fang replied easily.

"Wow thanks, very mature comeback." I grumbled rolling my eyes and pushing myself up.

"No, literally. Your mom's here." He explained holding back a laugh. My mom? Oh right, my mom! How could I forget that?

"Oh." I said dumbly.

Right then the doorbell rang, saving me from further embarrassment, and I was suddenly wide-awake. My mom was here! Jumping up, I rushed to the door and pulled it open in a hurry. Standing on the little porch was my mom and Ella and I have never been happier to see them.

"Mom!" I squealed, attacking her in a ginormus hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Max." She whispered in my hair, hugging me back fiercely. And after almost a minute I released her and got wrapped up by Ella the second I was free. We hugged, squealed, stuff like that. There was a small shriek from upstairs that signaled the rest of the gang figured out they were here and I had to step back while everyone else got a chance to get a hug.

Finally, after a little reunion on the porch, we moved our party inside. Then, I made everyone back off for a few minutes so they could at least put their stuff in their rooms and not be hassled by overly excited kids. And no, I am not one of those. I can contain myself better than that, I have some self-control here people. Don't you forget that.

About ten minutes later, we gathered in the kitchen for a late lunch ala Iggy, as usual. The food was great and we had a great time exchanging stories and times each other had missed. Fun was had all around, but when lunch was over my mom and Ella went to get settled into their rooms. I followed Ella into my/ our room to help her unpack.

"Come on Max, you gotta tell me _every_thing!" Ella gushed expectantly as we unpacked.

"Everything about what?" I asked innocently, trying to play dumb for the moment.

"Don't pull that crap with me." She warned attempting to be serious, but definitely failing. Ugh, I should have known my sister would want to hear the gossip. Always talking, but also always listening.

"Ok ok," I sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything!" she screeched in a 'no duh' kinda way. So starting from the beginning, I told how it all started with popcorn and a movie, then up to the events of a few days ago ending with the kiss.

"No. Way." Ella breathed at the conclusion of my tale. "That's just too cute. We all knew you were perfect for each other and super adorable together, but you're too hard headed to see it for yourselves. Better late than never though, huh?" She rambled coming to a breathless stop, grinning from ear to ear. Uh oh, I was not liking that perverse smile plastered oh her face.

"You know what this means, right?" She asked, flopping back onto our bed after finishing unpacking.

"Umm… no?" I answered perplexed, sitting down next to her.

"Your war has barely even started. It's only just begun."

Well crap. When Ella says that you know you have reason to be worried. There are some seriously strange ideas that pretty (yet disturbing) head of hers. I don't even want to know where half of it comes from and hearing that makes me more than anxious.

"Oh no, what's going on in there?" I questioned tapping her head with my finger.

"Nothing too evil… yet." And again, she smiled. Creepy. Note to self: Never _ever_ piss off Ella.

"I don't know." I thought indecisively.

"Oh, come on, it's not like we're going to hurt them, we'll just be messing with their heads for right now. And it's not like you have anything better to do." She pointed out smugly.

"Wait a second, _them_?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. I was thinking Iggy deserved some part of this right?" Ella reasoned. Ok, so maybe this girl had some good arguments and was a little too persuasive for her own good. I'll have to keep an eye on her. A mind like hers and all the boys in the this house might be mentally insane by the time spring break is over. Until then, may as well have a tiny bit of fun. What's to loose?

"So, any particular reason you want Iggy included in this…. Besides revenge?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" she responded quickly, falling back into hat innocent girl routine. Oh yeah, like that was suspicious!

"Uh huh, right." I nodded. "It has absolutely nothing to do with the fact you're obviously crushing on my brother." I stated playfully.

"Is it really that obvious?" she muttered somewhat mortified.

"Well, it is now." I smirked as she confirmed my very loose suspicion.

"Hold on. You- you didn't know?" Ella stuttered blushing.

"I had a hunch." I mused smiling stupidly.

"Ah man!" She groaned falling back on my bed. "You're not gonna tell him, are ya?" She demanded.

Did I want to tell him? Oh hell yeah! Why wouldn't I? Was I going to? Not now. But she will get if for harboring an evil mind like hers. I've noticed those sorta things come back to bite you in the butt.

"Nah, not yet. I'm going to make _you_ do it." I teased.

"ME?!" Ella squeaked. "Oh no, that's a bad idea." She protested sitting up quickly and staring at me in horror. I put on my thinking face trying to make her believe I was deciding what to do, just to freak her out. Man, this girl must really like him. Just look at her sitting there fidgeting all nervous-like.

I knew the exact feeling. The very thought of seeing them next has your stomach butterflying and heart a flutterin' outta control. Sometimes you'll tie your tongue up in knots for a simple response, and other times it comes as naturally as breathing. Looking into their eyes made you feel tingly and safe like nothing can touch you again. It was easy now to tell Ella had these very feelings for Iggy. Once you're in love it's hard to hid it. Not saying _I'm_ in love or anything. Fang and I are dating sorta. Its not like I love him is it? At least not in that way. Geez, thanks Ella. Now you got my mind going in circles.

"Max, you're not going to make me do it, are ya?" she asked again, bringing my thoughts back to the issue at hand. "At least not soon."

Ah, who am I kidding, I'm not going to make her. She can tell him when she is good and ready, not a minute sooner. I knoew a little bit about that. when she's confortable she'll tell him.

"No, I can't do that to you." I sighed wrapping my arm around her shoulder. "But, I'm more than willing to give him what's coming to him." I grinned squeezing her arm.

"Thanks Max." She smiled in relief at me.

"So, what did you have in mind?" I questioned withdrawing my arm.

"Well, here's what I was think…." 


	13. Chapter 13

**Finally, another chapter up! Sorry again for the long wait, but whenever I think I'll have time my life just gets hectic again. But I am going out fo town from the 2nd- 12th and hopefully I will get at least two chapters written by the time I get back. Part of this chapter was inspired by _MCRmy recruit2001_. Thank you very much for you suggestion, I loved it! Okay, on to story! Enjoy and review!**  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

IPOV-

You know, loosing your sight isn't a 100% percent bad thing. I mean, now I can listen in on Max's conversations without getting caught…. Like now. You're probably thinking, Oh evil, evil Iggy! Ha, you should hear what those two girls had in mind for "Evil Iggy" and his assistant "Fang". Wait; ok he's just Fang, not "Fang". No quotations needed. And these girls and all girls in general can be described in one way: cruel. Alright, maybe two ways but I'm not going into the second way.

Fang is definitely going to have to hear about this. It involves him too. What's a brother always a brother, right?

Suddenly, I heard footsteps heading towards the door and I retreated down the hallway a safe distance. I knew it was Ella because Max walks a lot quieter than that. Ella's never had to walk softly to avoid getting caught by an Eraser. I heard her open the door and step out, but pause when she saw me.

"Oh, hey Iggy." She said happily. Maybe it was true that she liked me.

"Hey. I never got a real hug from you earlier." I accused in mock hurt.

"Oh didn't I?" She asked playfully. Then, I heard her bounding down the length of the hall and almost toppled me over as she leapt in my arms. Using the momentum, I swung her around, lifting her completely off the ground as we spun in a full circle.

"How's my bestest girl?" I laughed setting her down gently and traced my fingers lightly across her face. For normal people this might seem strange, but it was my form of seeing and she wasn't weirder out in the least.

"I'm doing great. How about you, how you doing?" She wondered.

"Not bad. Had to put up with a lot of fax lately, but even that I'm starting to deal with." I smirked.

"Fax?" Ella repeated and my fingertips felt her mouth turn down in confusion.

"Yeah. That's what we call Max and Fang's now not-so-little-romance behind their backs. We could never call it that in front of them." I explained laughing some more. Oh man, if they only knew.

"Ah, I get it!" She exclaimed smiling once again under my touch. "It's a combination of their names. That's funny. I promise I won't tell." She whispered in a top-secret voice like the dork she was. But that's the reason she's my best friend; I wouldn't have it any other way. The part about her possibly having a crush on me is still lingering in my mind; don't think I've forgotten.

"I'm just glad they have finally gotten over themselves and got together." I admitted.

"Yeah, its so frustrating seeing two people so obviously in love they're blind." She sighed sounding uncharacteristically gloomy.

"At least you don't have to live with it." I joked somewhat uncomfortably. "So, how are you and _your_ boyfriend doing?" I asked in what I hoped sounded casually.

"There is no more boyfriend anymore. We broke up already." She answered in a matter-of-fact way. It seemed like she didn't care, she was just giving the facts, nothing more. Kind of like answering a trivia question… except with more conviction.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." I apologized. Last time we talked on the phone she never said anything about it so I just assumed.

"Hey, its fine. I'm long over him now anyway." Ella said firmly. I reached up to touch her face again and found she really was smiling. That made me happy.

"I'm glad. I don't like it when your unhappy." I said truthfully.

"Thanks, you're the sweetest Ig." She giggled. "Don't know what I would do without you."

"Well, you would probably be very bored when you come to visit, that's for sure." I supplied shrugging, a cocky smile on my lips.

"Most likely. Man, I really missed you." She said squeezing my hand. "But I got to get ready for bed. Night Iggy." She pecked my softly on the cheek and made her way past me.

"I missed you too, g'night El. Sweet dreams." I responded quietly.

Once the door to the bathroom closed and I heard the water running I returned to my room. Expertly navigating my way through my semi cluttered room; I plopped down on my bed in a thinking trance.

Okay, so what if Ella likes me? Do I like her back? Yeah we're best friends, but you think we could be more than that? Oh man, this is probably what Max and Fang have been going through for years. Now I kind of feel bad for giving them such a hard time…. Almost. I guess I'll just have to ride this out and see (not literally) what happens.

And don't think I've let the whole little plot she schemed up slip my mind. Trust me, I know how to play my cards right, even if I can't see them. Best of friends or not, the table will turn on this "mind game" she wants to play.

Now, I just have to find Fang, he'll know what to do.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry for the short chapter, only a filler. And there is more romance in the Bird-house! Look out! Anyway, I'll be getting up a longer chapter ASAP.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow, this chapter was really hard to type considering my C key is basically broken, so if you see any missing c's sorry about that.  
Now for an important question. I want to know what you guys want to happen in this story. I've heard some people are waiting for the action to get rolling and what not, but I'm not sure what to do. You can just review or even PM and let me know. Keep going with mellow almost non-existant storyline or go onto a real story with plot. I have some ideas for what would happen if you guys want action and even have a chapter writen. I want to know what you guys want! Enjoy and Review! (BTW thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. Every single last one makes me happy!)  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

MPOV-

"Ella, I really don't want to do this." I whined as she dragged me into the backyard.

"Oh yes you do. Trust me, it'll be… fun." Ella assured me.

"Define fun again? I think I'm confused on the concept." I snorted. "Isn't is supposed to be something you _enjoy_ doing?" I asked annoyed, still trying to find some way out of this mess. Tell me again why I let her talk me into this? I must be crazy if I thought whatever she has in mind could ever end well.

"I'm not going to say it again, you will enjoy it later. And then you will be thanking me for my genius plan." She smirked as if I was already groveling at her feet. Yeah, like that was so going to happen. Someone has a creative imagination. Although, I guess we already established that by her stupidly outrageous idea. _"Lets mess with Fang and Iggy!" _Yeah okay, that sounded fine at first but now… not so much.

"Really, I'm not gonna do it." I stated planting my feel a few yards away from the gate.

"Yes you are." She disagreed stubbornly, tugging at my wrist. "Max, come on, I need you if we want to do this." Ella pleaded.

"Well, _we_ don't want to do it, _you_ do. Big difference. Can't Fang and I just call a truce or something?" I tried to reason.

"But don't you want some more lip action with Fang?" Ella questioned wiggling her eyebrows at me like a dork.

Okay, so maybe one of the reasons I said yes to this was for Fang. I mean really, have you ever kissed the boy? It's like heaven. Wait, I hope you haven't kissed him! Back off, he's mine!

"Fine." I huffed. "But I get to do all the talking. You might screw it up." I laughed brushing past her into the backyard where our unsuspecting victims awaited.

Our backyard is pretty sweet. It was nice in size, just perfect for a family of mutants. A forest lined the very farthest edge with giant green pine trees. There was no fence because it gave us that sense of being trapped. Well, if you live in a cage the first part of your life you don't particularly like feeling trapped.

In the middle was an extremely tall oak tree terrific for climbing. A rope swing was attached to one of the lower branches. And then, if you swung just right on it you could jump off and land in our spectacular, in ground, 30-foot long swimming pool. On one side of the pool was an enormous trampoline. You can get some pretty impressive air on that thing when jumping normally. Then, if you're special like us and use your wings, the height you can get is incredible.

Today was a pretty warm day so they all had hopped into the pool playing on the rope swing, diving board, inner tubes and whatnot. And I just have one question: Why the hell isn't Fang a swimsuit model!? Oh right, he's got wings. But let me tell you, Fang without a shirt on and dripping wet is a sight of pure sexiness. If only, if only.

Okay, time to get back on track. Shaking my head quickly to get focused, I saw everyone get out of the pool to sit in some of the chairs to suntan and air dry in the heat.

"Hey, Max! Come swimming with us!" Gazzy begged while ruffling water out of his feathers. I smiled at his still sweet, innocent face and shook my head.

"Sorry, I don't really want to swim right now." I explained. "But I do have another idea."

"Ooooh, like what?!" Nudge insisted.

"Well, Ella taught me a couple of really cool games." I offered to the lounging kids.

"What kinda games?" Again Nudge asked excitedly. I didn't find it all surprising Nudge seemed to be the most interested in this. My hope was she would get everyone else to want to play as well. Or if need be, pull the Bambi eyes on some unwilling sucker.

"There are two. One is Statues. Its super fun." I assured. This was the most important part: reelin' 'em in. "One person is it and they turn their back while everyone else gets into funny or ridiculous positions. Once the person turns back around you have to stay stone still until they look away again. Each time they aren't looking you go into a new pose. If you get caught moving you're out. Simple enough, right?" I explained. Truthfully, the game sounded fun enough but these kids were weird, you just never know.

"Oh, that does sound like fun!" Nudge decided quickly. "We should play. _All_ of us." She emphasized, glancing not so inconspicuously at the two older boys. They were known for assing out on stuff like that. Dumb boys... (But we love them anyway)

"And exactly how am I supposed to play this game? Isn't it a game for the _seeing_?" Iggy asked sarcastically.

"You know, just kinda listen... really hard. Pull your bat sonar trick." Fang suggested shrugging.

"Bat sonar? Dude, WFT?" Iggy replied baffled.

"Ig, language." I scolded half-heartedly. He merely rolled his eyes.

"Okay so it's not bat sonar, but we all know you're not a freaking helpless blind kid." Fang scoffed. "You are not getting off the hook for this one." I said cheerfully again.

As I was turning back to Angel, Nudge, Gasman, and Ella I saw Iggy mouth something to Fang that looked suspiciously like 'PMS', who snickered under his breathe. Sending a wasted death glare at Iggy I asked who wanted to be it first. Immediately Gazzy raised his hand and jumped up and down in excitement. Sometimes I forget that kid is only ten.

"Okay, Gazzy's it. Let's start." I announced.

FPOV-

"Okay, Gazzy's it. Let's start." Max announced.

Iggy and I exchanged a quick look. Well I assume that was considering he winked in my direction. It's definitely less creepy to think that he was just confirming our plan. After he overheard that conversation between Max and Ella he came to me with that very valuable information. I should have seen Ella coming as a chance to come at me with double firepower because now she had help. But too bad for Max I enlisted the help of Iggy. Well sort of, he kind of came to me. I guess it was a team effort.

We decided to counter their 'mind game' attack right back at them. Unfortunately this game is only a warm up for what's to come. They're going to use this one to get us fired up and embarrassed, then raise the stakes for the second 'game'. What they won't see coming is their game coming back and biting them in the butt. Hopefully it will have the opposite effect and get those two mad enough to go on to stage two and creamed twice in a row. The best part is, they'll never see it coming.

So Gazzy went outside the gate and started counting to 20 so we could situate ourselves in an appropriate manner. Angel got down one her hands and knees so Nudge could sit on her back like she was riding a horse, throwing one hand in the air. Iggy stood on one foot with his wings and arms spread wide looking like some albino bat. Not really what I meant when I was talking about bat sonar, but oh well. Ella struck some funky model pose all hand on her hip, legs spread out another hand tossing her hair. She looked pretty ridiculous but that's the point of the game.

I just stood there while Gazzy got closer and closer to zero trying to come up with something creative. Glancing around, Max seemed to be having the same issue so I went up to her and said, "Jump on my back."

At first she looked at me skeptically then shrugged and hopped on me piggyback style right before Gazzy whirled around. First he just kind of took inventory of what was going on and laughed at us a little. Couldn't blame him, we probably looked like total dorks. Then again, we kind of are total dorks. After getting the giggles out of him, Gazzy paced about spinning in slow circles to look at us all. When he turned away we made small adjustments and began to transform before his eyes.

Max shifted up to my shoulders at one point when Gazzy spent almost a whole minute just staring at Iggy to see if he would move. After that he got Nudge and Ella out who now sat on the sidelines giggling and commentating. Iggy, Max, Angel and I were still in the game. Then when he looked away again Max tried to jump forward off my shoulders but misjudged it did a face plant in the grass. It took all my will power to fall down laughing at her as she lie there unable to move because Gaz looked over when he heard her fall and now wouldn't look away for a while. Growling, Max flipped herself over and started to get up when Gazzy glanced back over again so she froze.

"Haha, nice one Max!" Gazzy laughed. "You look like crab."

"You are so grounded." Max muttered glaring at him murderously until he turned his back on us again.

"Geez, way to be a kill joy." I joked, reaching out to help her to her feet. I grabbed her arm but _accidentally_ pulled too hard and she bounced up coming nose to nose with me. With Gazzy peering at us we stayed frozen.

"So," I breathed not moving my lips. "What's up?" I smiled. This close I could count every freckle on her face and make out each individual eyelash.

"Shut up, this is so not funny." Max hissed, but I saw the corner of her mouth twitch anyway. See, I knew she couldn't resist me.

"You know you like it." I teased moving my face closer to hers millimeter by millimeter. I don't know if she even knew, but Max was doing the same until we were only a few short centimeters apart.

"We're still playing the game." She reminded me peering sideways to catch Gasman, and everyone else , staring at us. Apparently no one noticed us getting slowly nearer.

"I know." I murmured. Behind us Iggy maneuver in the wrong way and snapped a twig letting everyone shift their attention to him for a minute. I was vaguely aware of Gazzy yelling your out to Ig but I had other things on my mind. Without hesitation or warning I leaned in and kissed Max quickly, but enough to get the job done. Then in one swift movement I swept my foot under her legs knocking them out from under her while she was momentarily... distracted.

"I saw that Max, you're out!" Gaz shouted gleefully, pointing his finger at Max sitting on the ground like we might get confused on who was out.

"That's not fair, Fang ki.... cked me and I fell!" Max argued turning red, not admitting all the details of what really happened.

"But I didn't see him do it. That means Fang wins." Gazzy declared slapping me a high five.

"What about Angel?" Max demanded standing up and brushing off her jeans while glaring at both of us.

"She got out while you two were wrapped up in your own little world." Iggy supplied helpfully. Well, helpful for me at least, that just seemed to have pissed Max off more.

"Guess I win this one." I smirked at her.

"Even though you cheated." Max snapped back. Man, it just cracks me up when Max is mad. It's so not threatening, but it is kind of cute. Her eyebrows get all scrunched up and she reminds me of a little kid. I had to stop myself from smiling.

"I still won." I shrugged. I won, who cares how I did it? Oh wait, I think Max does...

"Yeah, well we still got one more game and you're going down." She threatened.

"Yeah?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah." She confirmed. "Down like a fat boy on a slip 'n slid."

"Bring it." I said.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

You like? Hope so! Wrote this at 3 am so forgive me if it sucks. Reminder: Action with plot or mellow Flock fun. I must know! Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope you are pleased it didn't take me weeks upon weeks to get another chapter posted this time! Continuation of a little rivalry going on.****  
Also, I was very surprised by the amount of people requesting to keep this story the way it is. Therefore, I could not bear to change it! If it's not broke, why fix it right?  
And I am so excited to announce that last chapter got this story more the 400 reviews! When I saw that, I almost squealed out. (Okay, so maybe I did, but not loudly.) I can not thank every single one of you who have reviewed enough. I love you guys, and thank you so so so much! Enjoy and review!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

MPOV-

Okay, I'll admit, that was a very humiliating defeat earlier. Fang cheated and embarrassed me all at the same time... that little creep. Wasn't embarrassing Fang and Iggy the whole point of that game? I'm starting to think that got turned backwards on me somehow. It's not like they ever could have seen that coming so it was pure skill. No wait, not skill, luck. That's it, luck. It won't happen this time though. Now it's time for game two and he _will_ be brought down.

So, have you ever heard of the game, baby if you love me will you please just smile? It's pretty simple with easy rules. Usually you get your group together and everyone sits in a circle. One person starts in the middle and chooses their victim. Then, in whatever way necessary your goal is to get the person to smile. Physical contact is allowed and usually used and depending on whom you're playing with, no boundaries. The only trick is, the person that's in the center can only say the words: Baby, if you love will you please just smile? If they person you are trying to 'seduce' can resist they respond with: Baby, I love you but I just can't smile. And if the victim succeeds in not smiling the whole time then the 'seducer' moves on to a new person and stays in the middle until they get someone to smile.

Normally anyone would be stupid to even try this game with Fang who is King of Emotions, but I have a few girly tricks up my sleeve. That boy better prepare to smile, 'cause he is in for it now. No way in heck am I going to go easy on him after that there display he put on before. Alright, so maybe it wasn't exactly a display considering I don't think anyone else saw, but you get my point. Fang deserves payback and is going to get it hard.

I gathered the Flock into a circle outside under the giant oak tree then explained the game to them. Everyone seemed very interested and more than willing to play. As I glanced in Fang's direction he seemed to have a satisfied smirk plastered to his face. God, I can only imagine the hormonal teenage boy thoughts that were running through his head right now. Perfect.

"You know Max, if you wanted a way to get close to me you didn't have to go through this elaborate scheme." Iggy said wiggling his eyebrows at me. "All you had to do was ask, baby."

"Two things. First, I think I just threw up in my mouth a little and second, get over yourself. I never have, nor will I _ever_ want you." I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"Ouch, that cut deep Max, that cut deep." Iggy exclaimed dramatically. "I'm not sure how I will ever go on! My life is being destroyed before my very eyes!" He cried reaching out to touch some invisible 'life' in front of him.

"Well considering you can't really see it, I guess that dulls the pain a little don't it?" I retorted trying not to laugh and slowly failing.

"I can still see it in my mind!" He wailed pathetically.

"Okaaaay, moving on." I declared. "If everyone is clear on how to play, let's get started."

"Actually I was thinking." Fang began. Oh great, he was thinking that's never a good sign. Maybe we should all just duck for cover now before it's too late. Unfortunately, with that weirdo mind reading thing of his he does to me I think he could tell exactly what I was thinking. That look he threw me just said, "Will you ever grow up?" And the answer to that is most likely always going to be _no_. He should know that by now.

"I was thinking," He continued. "That we should raise the stakes." Fang offered staring straight at me, unwavering. I'm telling you, this boy was begging for a beat down today.

"Care to be more specific?" I asked waving my hand to signal him to go on.

"The loser has to do whatever the winner wants for one day." He explained, an amused glint sparkling in his eyes. And no one had to say it to know this was between me and him. Fang vs. Max. Although lately, what else is knew? We are one messed up couple if you ask me. Which is sad because I was really liking the idea he had.

"Fine, deal. One day. First one to smile three times is the looser." I clarified, sticking out my hand.

"Deal." Fang agreed and we shook on in it. "Let the game begin."

First we had to decide who was going to be in first and I swear Nudge was basically jumping up and down in her spot while sitting down. Since we couldn't very well crush her little spirits, she naturally went first. She got up and went to the circle, looking at all of us, tapping her finger against her chin deciding who was to be her first victim. Smiling slightly, she made her way over to Gazzy's side and then fell across his legs as if she were fainting. Pressing the back of her hand to her forehead she looked up at him with a pouty face.

"Baby, if you love you me," Nudge cried softly. "Will you please, just smile?" She begged fluttering her eyelashes helplessly and grabbing onto Gazzy's shirt with her free hand. Gasman was struggling to keep a straight face while the rest of us were in the background killing ourselves laughing. Nudge looked as if she were on her deathbed asking for her final wish.

"Baby, I lo-love you, but, but I-" And that's about as far as her got before busting up laughing, therefore loosing.

"Yes!" Nudge cheered taking Gaz's spot in the circle and we started to calm down waiting to see who was next.

Grinning evilly, he went up behind Fang and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"Fangy, if you love me," Gazzy said in a perfect imitation of _my_ voice. "Will you please just smile?" My voice asked, what was probably supposed to be seductively. I wouldn't know considering I never use seductive tones for Fang, or anyone else for that matter. Everyone looked a combination of disturbed and amused, not really sure which feeling was stronger. I mean come on, Gazzy sounding like me while trying to seduce Fang, it can't get much weirder than that. Or funnier.

Fang's lips were twitching a great deal and I was sure he'd get it under control. He was the master of emotion hiding so this should be a walk in the park for him.

"Aren't you gonna smile for me baby?" Gasman asked still in my voice. Fang shook his head.

"Hey, you gotta say it!" I yelled. Fang shot me a quick glare before taking a deep breath.

"Baby, I love you, but I just can't smile." Fang said, but in reality a smile was spreading across his face the entire time her spoke getting bigger until it was what real people would consider smiling. I couldn't believe he just lost that one! That's priceless.

"Ha, that's one for you." I gloated and Fang sat and pouted. Well, at least as much as Fang pouts anyway. It was his version of pouting, not meeting anyone's eye.

Raising an eyebrow at me I realized too late what was coming next. Gulping, I braced myself as best I could for I had no clue what was in store for me. I was imagining the worse. Since we were already sitting next to each other, he just scooted over a little bit and put his arm around my shoulder smirking. He opened his mouth and the weirdest noise came out of it. It took me a second, but I finally realized that he was _singing_.

Fang was singing, "Baby if you love me will you please just smile?"

At first I just sat there and stared at him open mouthed, not really sure what to make of what just happened. Seemed liked everyone had the same reaction as me: complete and utter shock. Then, as if a switch was flipped they all start cackling at once, rolling all around in the grass. I was pretty close to doing the same thing, but I managed to hold it in... for now.

"Baby, I love you," I began calmly. "But you are totally tone deaf!" I shrieked and fell over with laughter, holding my sides from laughing so hard.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He grumbled not finding this nearly as amusing as we did. "Now you got one too."

"Okay, okay." I gasped. "So worth it." I decided as we slowly started to gain control again. I stood up swallowing the last of my laughs and pondered on who I would take next. Who would be best? An easy target... Ah I know just the person.

"Oh Ella," I purred, flinging myself into her lap dramatically. "Baby, I know you love me, so just smile!" I pleaded, taking her hands in my own like we were in some romantic movie... Some lesbian romantic. But still, it was the romantic part I was going for. Lesbian just kind of happened.

"If I tell you I love you will you get off me?!" She demanded giggling. "Sorry, but I don't roll that way."

"Yes I will." I nodded, giving the infamous Bambi eyes. "But you already smiled so it don't matter." I smirked hopping off her and taking her place. Wow, we kind of suck at this game. No one has been able to resist the dorkiness of another Flock member yet. Sad day.

Without really having to think about, Ella went over and sat in Iggy's lap in much the same way I sat on her, and snaked her arms slowly around his waist. Leaning in real close she whispered, "Baby if you love will you please just smile?"

He raised his eyebrows so high I swear they almost flew right off his forehead. Although, he did keep a straight face.

"Baby, I love you, but I just- AHHH!!" He screamed. Or at least I thought he screamed. Apparently it was more of a laugh... a very messed up laugh. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one that knew what had just happened. Well, besides Iggy and Ella of course. I knew she had been going to try that at one point, and now was a good of time as ever.

"You tickled me!" Ig accused. "How is that not cheating?" He demanded, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. Ooh, someone felt violated! Hehe.

"When did we ever say that wasn't okay?" Ella countered, smug as a... smug person. Yeah, think on that for a minute! (Trust me, it'll never make sense as you hope it will.)

I think Iggy mumbled something about girls being stupid and changing rules for their own benefit, but we all just ignored him, snickering at Ella's sneaky win. You go girl!

So we went around and played for a while. People smiling, people not smiling. Lots of laughs and embarrassment we all got to share. Everyone got to go in the middle at least once and everyone made a fool of themselves hopefully more than that. We got Fang to smile again, and let me tell you, it was not easy. So now it was Fang: 2 Max: 1. He was in the center and more than obvious who he would come after, but I was ready for him.

In a slow lazy gait, Fang made his way over and behind me, kneeling down. He tenderly wrapped his hands around my waist and pressed my sweetly to him, resting his chin on my shoulder. To me it felt very intimate the way he held me, and I was kind of embarrassed to be this way in front of the Flock. This is something we would only do in private if at all. Sorry, but public cuddling isn't on my list of things to do.

"Baby," Fang breathed in a silky tone. "If you love me," He murmur slowly and I had to refrain from shuddering at the delicious sound of his voice right now. "Will you please just smile!" Fang yelled and without warning shot out his wings and engulfed him and me, knocking us completely over and tumbling down the small hill. Letting out a shriek of surprise, we came to a stop rolling a few feet apart and unfortunately we were both laughing like morons.

"What the hell was that?" I demanded, trying not to laugh but failing totally.

"What do you think it was?" Fang laughed, not even attempting to stop or hide it.

"You being a freak." I snorted, finally calming down.

"That's one way of putting it." He sighed, through with his laughing but still smiling. "But you smiled." He reminded me.

Crap, playing the game kind of slipped my mind for a minute or so. Now we were tied two to two. And hey, hey it's my turn. There is still hope yet.

"Well now it's _my_ turn." I muttered, sitting up at the same time as Fang.

And before I could talk myself out of it, I crawled the few feet over to Fang and sat in his lap so we became chest to chest, a knee resting on either side of his legs. Twisting my arms up about his neck and getting very, very close, I flashed a smile at him.

He shot me an amused look but didn't crack a smile. His lips were still as stone. Though, I thought maybe I would fix that.

"Baby, if you love me just smile." I asked softly, running his hair between my fingers. Not listening to what my brain said, I leaned forward and pressed my lips gently to his. At first he stiffened, then went with the flow and kissed me back pleasantly. I could feel his mouth twitching at the corners as he fought off a grin. No way would he last much longer. Right on time Fang pulled away, slightly out of breath but with a goofy, lopsided smile.

"Guess what?" I whispered.

"What?" He replied still gazing at me with that cute but dopy grin.

"I win." I said simply. "You are my slave for the day!" I gloated triumphantly.

"Your _love_ slave?" Fang asked smirked.

"No…" I retorted. "But you're in for one hell of a day tomorrow." I assured, winking.

"Then maybe I should get a good luck kiss." He advised. Ha ha, wasn't he so sly. I'm not going to deny the offer was tempting, but I resisted. As we found out from that highly entertaining game I have better will power than Fang over here. Something I am definitely proud of, that's for sure.

"Nope." I shook my head, and leapt out of his lap before my will completely dissolved. Dashing up the small hill, the Flock was watching that entire scene with much interest and amusement.

"Nice job on winning, Max." Ella congratulated, giving me a high five. "Interesting method." She speculated innocently and we both swallowed giggles.

"Fang! How could you give in?" Iggy cried. "You were so close!"

"Take one wild guess." He grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Oh, so you get a little lip action and give in just like that? Weak!" Ig declared grandly, waving his hand like he was making a proclamation.

I gave Ella a small nudge with my elbow, which made her look up at me curiously. Giving her a look, I glanced quickly between her and Iggy meaningfully. Comprehension dawned in her eyes, and she nodded. Stepping forward she stood right in front of Iggy, almost 6 inches shorter than him.

"So Iggy, you're saying that a kiss from a girl wouldn't make you compliant at all?" She asked in wonder.

"Well, uh… that depends." Ig stammered, loosing his cocky façade and turning a bright red.

"On what?" She pushed.

"The, uh, girl?" He said in more of a question than a statement.

"I see…" Ella mused curiously reaching up to place her hands on his shoulders. Oh my gosh, she really was going to do it! Going up on tiptoe, Ella stretched up and lightly kissed him on the mouth in front of everyone. I think one or two of them gasped at her action, but I was proud. I mean, she went for it after almost two years. And telling by the way he kissed her back, she didn't make a mistake.

"Okay then," I cleared my throat, making them break apart. "I think it's time we went back inside." I determined. Grabbing Ella's arm I linked it through hers, staring at her with raised eyebrows. She merely laughed and I couldn't but join in. As I walked inside arm and arm with my sister, I knew one guarantee: tomorrow would rock!

**Okay, I actually play this game all the time. We use it as a warm up in drama and it can get pretty intense with us drama geeks! But serisouly fun game to play... with the right people.**


	16. Chapter 16

MPOV-

**Okay, I noticed something kind of embarrassing last chapter. I totally for about Dr. Martinez! She is still there, but we'll say she was out shopping for the day or something. Sorry about that.  
I's also very sad to say that this will be the last chapter posted before I leave for vacation. I'll be gone the 31-9 and will most likely have no internet connection the entire time. My hopes I will have two chapters ready for you when I get back, so cross your fingers! If you get up over 500 reviews when I get back then you can have both chapters immediately!  
Enjoy and review!  
_____________________________________________________________________**

I'm pretty sure you've heard the expression "Winning isn't everything". Very famous quote, people say it all the time so you should know what I'm talking about here. Although, for those of you who absolutely live by that rule I feel bad disappointing you, but it is oh so very wrong. In fact, winning is everything. At least in this situation. My only choice was to win, or else I would have been submitted to the tortures of being Fang's little servant all day long. Instead, he will be my servant. But I think servant is too serious. Maybe something more fun like, Fang will be my personal Man Maid! Okay, so maybe not. But I'll definitely have to work on that. Though if worse comes to worse, Man Maid it will be. We all have to make sacrifices I guess.

My stomach suddenly growled obnoxiously, begging for food in the subtle way it has. Can't it just give my insides a little poke or nudge saying, hey dude, feeling empty down here you wanna fill me up? No it apparently can't, it has to go all _GRUUUUMMMMBLLLE_ on me, embarrassing the snot out of me most of the time. Time to appease the inner intestines, so breakfast sounds like a good choice.

Iggy could very well cook something up for me like he's doing for the rest of the Flock, but I think it's time to put my winnings to some use. What's the point of winning if you aren't even going to use what you won? My mind made up, I headed for Fang's room where I was 100% sure I'd find him still asleep, even though it was almost 11 am. No doubt he is a teenage boy. Stays up late, sleeps all freaking morning, eats more than three of us combined, and raging hormones. Remind me why I like him again?

Throwing open his door, I was not the least bit surprised to see a lump of Fang hiding under his covers. I pushed aside his curtains letting light filter into the room and onto Fang's sleeping form, but he didn't even twitch.

"Yo, Monkey Boy, up and at 'em!" I called gleefully. I don't know about you, but Monkey Boy has a better ring to it than Man Maid. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty." I said in that so endearing way I have.

"Mmmm…" Came a groan from somewhere in the depths of the blankets. Rolling my eyes, I yanked to covers back to reveal a Fang sprawled out on his stomach and his wings part way wrapped around him. His eyes opened partly and he stared up and him hazily. Well, he glared is more like it, but you get the point.

"I was thinking a ham and cheese omelet sounded good this morning." I informed him, plunking myself down on the edge of his bed.

"You're telling me this… why?" Fang muttered, rolling onto his back and pulling the comforter up over his head so only a few tuffs of hair poked out humorously.

"Because," I answered, forcefully tearing the bedspread so it fell to the ground where he had to chance of getting it back. "I'm hungry and wanted you to get started on it soon."

"What in the world makes you think I am making you breakfast?" Fang demanded, finally accomplishing an almost upright position. He ran a hand through his dark hair, and yawned, reminding me somewhat of a cat. Which is kind of ironic considering we're part bird.

"Oh, it won't just be breakfast, there's going to be lunch, a snack, and maybe I might even have you make dinner if I feel like giving Iggs a break." I shrugged. "But it won't only be confined to food, I will find lots of other stuff for you to do." I assured him, flashing a giant smile in his direction. Man did I love having power. It's just such a great feeling.

"Why am I doing…" He trailed off for a second then sighed. "Crap." He mumbled, falling back on his pillows with an annoyed expression on his face.

"That's right Monkey Boy, today is payday." I boasted triumphantly.

Rolling over as far as Fang could get from me, with one arm hanging off the bed he grunted gruffly. Stifling a sigh I patiently crawled onto his bed beside him and sat criss-cross-applesauce. I nudged him not too gently with my foot in his back.

"Get up." I said again. "What do you do at night that makes you so tired?" I asked incredulously. Turning his head towards me he gave me a smirk that told me exactly what he was thinking. Ugh, stupid teenage boy minds. Always have to make everything dirty. Wait.... I guess I can tend to do that as well.

"Geez, does your mind ever leave the gutter?" I questioned warily.

"Not a chance." He muttered. "Give me five minutes." Fang requested sounding half asleep again already.

"Fine." I sighed. "But I want that omelet in 20." I demanded and left his room.

After that breakfast wasn't too exciting. There was lots of Monkey Boy orders, laughs at me ordering around said Monkey Boy, sarcastic from this very same boy, and many, many . I'm pretty sure when I wasn't looking Fang pretended to hit me with a frying pan.... But on the up side my omelet was superb! (Wow, I didn't even knew I knew words like 'superb'. Guess that just show's I've been learnin!)

When breakfast was over we all decided it would be a nice day for a swim considering it was over 100 freaking degrees out! A cool, soothing dip in the pool is just the thing to relax on a day like this.

Pff, like that happened. Almost immediately one little accidental water flinging turned into an all out splashing war. My mom was the smart one, she stayed on the outside of the pool watching and laughing. Though that didn't stop us from getting her wet. I mean really, people not in the pool are just basically begging to get it. I swear that's the reason they stand up there.

"Monkey Boy!" I shouted over the squealing and laughing of everyone else. "I'm enlisting. You are now a soldier. Soak them." I commanded, smiling.

"By any means necessary?" He asked, giving a lopsided grin for probably the first time today.

"Whatever it takes." I confirmed, nodding.

Then, as if we had planned it, Fang and I both snapped out our wings and started flapping in the water making a giant wall of water gush towards the enemy. A.K.A 'The Flock'.

"Alright, it's Max and Fang against everyone else." Gazzy declared, looking murderous after surfacing from that very wet blow. Oh, if that's the way he wants it, then he is on.

"Don't expect me to go easy on ya." I warned mildly.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Iggy drawled slowly.

ensued a very competitive and soggy water fight. It's very safe to say that Fang and I schooled them. Although, I think I may have emptied the pool of at least ¼ of its water. And this is almost an Olympic sized swimming pool we're talking about here! I guess my super sonic speed and pools just don't really mix too well… But basically, we dominated.

"Good Monkey Boy." I praised, patting Fang's head after we had climbed out of the water.

"Could you be a little more patronizing?" He asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Of course I could." I shrugged. "Go fetch my towel!" I said with a flail of my arm, smirking.

"I just had to say something." He tilted his head back, groaning to the sky but trudged off nonetheless. Man did it feel great to have power. When Fang returned he asked scornfully if I needed him to dry me off too.

"You'd like that huh?" I mused, raising an eyebrow. "Geez, anything to feel me up. I can handle that part." I replied coolly, snatching my towel away from him, but not before catching his satisfied smirk. "But you can go make us all a snack." I said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He sighed before going in the house once more. Behind me I heard giggles coming from Angel and Nudge. Lazily I stretched out on one of our pool chairs hoping to get some sun on this extremely hot day.

"So Max, how do you like having a little servant?" Angel laughed. Lying down on the chair next to mine.

"It's not too bad." I shrugged, closing my eyes to the blinding light. "I mainly like the fact of how mad Fang gets." I admitted, smiling.

"We all love that part." Nudge agreed snickering.

The rest of the day went by very fast. Fang did my chores and random little whims I had, no matter how crazy. And every time Fang did another task, the more annoyed he seemed to get. Usually, this would be the part in a story where I notice all the crap I've put him through, have an epiphany and call it even. But this is not a usual story. Plus, this is _me_ we're talking about, I don't give up that easy. Nope, instead I heap more meaningless task jobs on him!

Turns out he really did end up making dinner like I predicted earlier today. And cleaned the kitchen. And made up dessert, cleaned that up. Oh, and for good measure I had him make us popcorn while we watched a movie. I think that about just killed him a bit on the inside.

After the movie was over, we decided it was time for bed.

"Hey Fang, while I'm brushing my teeth I need a favor." I called as he passed the bathroom. "Can you make my bed for me before I go to sleep?" I cooed innocently.

"Why, you're just going to ruin it in your sleep." Fang argued, agitated.

"Just do it." I ordered, accidentally dribbling toothpaste down my chin in the process. Wow, that was classy. Fang walked away grumbling something under his breath that I wasn't in the mood to even want to hear at the moment.

I went into my room after changing into my pajamas, brushing my teeth, and washing my face and found Fang just finishing with my bed.

"Is this to your liking?" He asked warily and a hint of irritation.

"Perfect." I nodded.

"Then I'm going to bed. Night, _Your Majesty_." He sneered. Okay, that actually kind of stung.

"Wait, Fang just one more thing." I begged.

"No, I'm tired of doing your chores and my debt is paid." He sighed.

"It's only 11:57. I have until midnight." I pointed out, glancing at the clock. "Come here." I said.

Annoyed, Fang turned around and stood a few feet in front of me.

"What?" He growled.

"One last thing." He stared at me, waiting. "Kiss me."

"What?" Fang repeated, this time in surprise more than impatience.

"You heard me. I still got three minutes left, I want you to kiss me." I decided.

Fang just stood there, staring at me. I think he was waiting for the punch line. Shaking my head, I took the couple steps and rose on tiptoe to reach him. I pressed my lips to his and he seemed unresponsive. Just as I was about to pull away in disappointment, Fang placed his hands on my waist, hold me in there as he kissed me back. Smiling against his mouth, I lifted my hands to his shoulders holding on tightly.

"Please don't be mad at me." I murmured against his lips a minute later.

"I'm not mad." Fang promised quietly. "I was just being immature."

"No you weren't. But I was kinda abusing my power. Sorry." I apologized sheepishly.

"It's okay." Fang assured. "But I am tired, you wore me out." He said and I felt guilty again before I caught his smile. "Good night."

"G'night." I whispered, kissing him real quick before he left.

Smiling once, he slipped out my door silently leaving me to collapse on my bed. I'm so glad he forgave me. I hated it when he was angry with me, I just can't take that. But all is good now I guess. Although, I did find out I'm not to be trusted with power. Maybe it's best this day is over. It made me shiver to think I really may just be corruptible.

So exhausted, I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**I have returned from afar, bearing gifts! Well, I have a new chapter anyway, which is as close as it gets. This is a pretty long chapter and took me almost the entire vacation to write it, so please enjoy. I was only able to get this one chapter done though, so I'm very glad you guys didn't reach 500 reviews. Although, I am very impressed by the amount I received either way. You are amazing! Enjoy and review!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

FPOV-

It had been about two hours I was just lying on my bed trying to fall asleep. It's not like I was uncomfortable, more like the Sandman had a very full schedule tonight and decided I wasn't worth the visit. So instead, I connected the dots on my ceiling making pictures out of them. Envisioned sheep jumping over fences one by one, counting down from 100 and eventually flopped onto the ground, but nothing could cure the insomnia.

Sighing, I picked myself up off the carpet and stole a glance out the window. The sky was clear, giving a breath taking view of the stars. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. In other words, a perfect night for an evening flight.

Slipping on jeans, shoes and a sweatshirt, I crept silently out my door. I hesitated for a moment at Max's door and gently set my hand on the cool wood before continuing down the hall into the kitchen. A knowing feeling washed over my so I stopped for a second to scribble a note to Max real quick. Chocolate chip cookies: Max's favorite midnight snack. She was sure to find it there. I'm not sure how I knew, but something told me she would find my note asking her to join my night flight. A sixth sense I guess. My Max senses are tingling! Okay, never mind, now I just sounded like a creeper…

Leaving behind my note I went out the sliding glass door in our backyard and unfurled my wings with a whoosh. As I ruffled them into alignment I felt the crisp night air blowing through my hair and feathers. Leaping into the air, I gave a few powerful down strokes and was carried in the night.

Everything was in razor sharp clarity intensifying the beauty of our not so small property. Stars shown brilliantly in startling contrast against the pitch-black sky. The great oak tree was only a massive blob casting a giant shadow over half of the enormous swimming pool. The other half reflected little pinpoints of white light as if it were a black, flat mirror.

My wings shifted a few feathers and sent me banking to the right and into the forest. I ducked and twisted around trees at exhilarating speeds, laughing out loud at the amazing feeling of freedom. Flying at night was something you never get used to how good it felt, no matter how many times you've done it.

A sharp crunching noise drew my attention to the left. My excellent night vision picked out a large gray owl sitting on a thick tree branch some ten away. He had a limp, dead mouse in between his feet where he pecked at it and every so often snapped a bone in its beak.

So immersed in the interesting scene, I didn't notice the tree to the right of me until it smashed into my wing. Luck for me I had slowed down considerably to watch the owl and that probably saved my wing from being ripped off my back. Although, that didn't stop to excruciating pain from traveling all the way across my wing and into my shoulder.

Gritting my teeth against the pain, I tried to focus all my attention on making an nonfatal landing. Dropping down a few feet with only my left wing able to flap and right unable to even retract back in place. I veered sharply to the right, coming closer to the ground every second but still fall out of control. Finally realizing that I ran out of time, I pulled in my left wing and braced myself for impact.

I struck the ground on my right side and rolled a dozen or so feet before coming to a stop face down on the forest floor, with the wind knocked out of me. Blood ran out of my nose and into my mouth. Another stream of warm stickiness started just above my left ear and poured down my neck, into the collar of my sweater. Although, for some weird reason I knew the pain was everywhere, but I only felt a dull pulsing. Everything seemed unnaturally hazy except the smell of mulch under my face. The earthy ground smelled of dirt and moss, standing out perfectly against the metallic scent of blood. A couple of bleary minutes later I realize the rest of my senses were so dull because of the hit I took to my head.

I'm not sure how long I lay there drifting in and out of consciousness, but after a while it sounded like a strange bird kept calling out. When I realized that the bird was calling _my_ name, my sluggish brain tried to reason out how a bird knew my name.

Maybe it's seen I have wings too. He could've sat outside the house, learning my name because he was just so curious about me. Maybe we could even be friends; fly around in the sky together… but what if this wasn't a good bird? He might be a stalker. In that case I should stay away. Carry bird repellant with me and put up bird safeties all around the house!

In the back of mind I think I was faintly aware of how ridiculous my mental ramblings were, but a bigger part of my brain was more concern with some creepy with wings.

"Fang!" It called again.

Something about that voice sounded familiar, though that didn't make sense. I don't talk to birds. Unless you count the Flock, then I sort of do. The voice kept calling my name over and over but I never replied. I just play in the dirt feeling very sleepy. Was it just me or was that voice getting louder? That persistent calling had gotten so close I swear the bird could've been perched on my head.

"Fang." It said once more, but not in longing, more like confirmation. "Are you okay? What happened?" It whispered.

It didn't seem like I was going to be able to ignore it much longer, so I pain-stakingly rolled onto my back, carefully avoiding my hurt wing. When I looked up not a feathery face stared down at me but a human one. Huh?

"Max?" I asked blearily. "You're not a bird." I stated, confused.

"Not completely." She answered puzzled. "What happened? How did you do this?" max questioned frantically.

"Well," I started, trying not to go cross-eyed. "I thought I would take a dive into the ground to test how hard I had to hit before blacking out." I explained, slurring a few words in the process. Did I mention I'm very sleepy?

"What?" She blinked.

"Obviously I didn't hit hard enough." I speculated, frowning.

"Okay, apparently you hit your head hard enough though." Max sighed, helping me into a sitting position.

After she mentioned it, I did become aware of my head throbbing painfully along with my nose, and wing, and ribs, and well, a lot of stuff. When I sat up a lot of the dullness slipped away, leaving things in a sharper perspective. Mostly. My mind was still a little clouded up.

Max helped me struggle to my feet and the pain cleared away most of the remaining fog. Glancing at Max, she tried to keep control of the panic she was feeling. Her face hid it well, but her eyes gave her way. Worry lines etched into her forehead so deep they looked permanent. She had a tight grip one my waist to help support my weight, and I could feel the tension in her muscles. I didn't like making Max worry, but it's all my fault. Me and that stupid bone-crunching owl.

Max and I made our slow way back to our house with me stumbling often. Although, with Max's aid there was only one time she couldn't keep from falling. I had fallen onto my hands and knees and ended up jabbing a small twig into my palm. As I stood up, I watched the dark red blood well up around it and a thin stream ran down my wrist. I looked at Max in surprise.

"Ouch." I said.

Rolling her eyes, Max yanked the stick out of my hand and marched us forward. Every once in a while I think I muttered something semi-coherent, but right after I said it I couldn't even remember what I was.

"We're almost there." Max promised anxiously. And right after she said that we broke out of the forest and found ourselves in our moonlit backyard. Hurrying along more quickly, Max pulled me into the house and sat me on a couch. "Stay here." She ordered firmly. "I'm gonna go wake up my mom." Then she ran from the room.

So I sat there in a hazy bubble of pain, contemplating whether or not to just go to sleep. My fuzzy brain cleared up a bit of the fog that had taken over on the journey back. memories of the pervious hour resurfaced and I wondered just how much I may have humiliated myself.

"Hey, Fang." Max murmured, startling me. I hadn't even notice her sit down next to me.

"Hmm." I grunted not opening my eyes.

"Fang, I need you to sit up for me." Came Dr. M's calming voice and I felt gentle hands inspecting my bonk to the head. My minded started fogging up once again so I barely registered the pain as I sat up. "Go get me a cold wash cloth and glass of water." Dr. Martinez asked Max. Instead of a response I just heard her feel pattering away.

"Can you take you sweatshirt off for me?" she asked politely. "I need a better look at your wing."

"You're just like the bird." I grumbled pulling it off. "Just wants me for my body." I muttered before I realized I said it. That's embarrassing…

"Excuse me?" Max's mom questioned startled.

"Oh, uh, nothing." I almost blushed. "Hit my head. Hard." I explained lamely. Wow, I don't think I'll ever live _that_ down.

Just then, Max came back in with the glass of water, washcloth, and first aid kit in hand. She handed the kit to her mom, the water to me and held onto the cloth. As I took small sips of water, Max pressed the cool towel to my face trying to clean up my bloody self while Dr. M worked on my wing.

"So what happened?" Max asked for a second time. "Really."

"Saw an owl in the forest, got distracted. Didn't see the tree. Flew into it, hitting my wing on the trunk. Crashed and you found me." I recited, attempting to block out the pain increasing in my wing and the steady, throbbing one in my side.

"Was this before or after the bird stalker?" Max smirked, carefully wiping away the last bit of blood around my nose.

"What apparently only wants him for his body." Val piped in, peering over my shoulder at Max, grinning.

"Hit my head. Hard." I repeated, trying to keep the flush out of my cheeks. They both just laughed and started working again without another word.

In the end I had broken six small bones in my right wing, tore a muscle in my back, cracked a couple ribs, sprained my left wrist, got a medium concussion, and bruised my nose up pretty bad, but didn't break it. I've definitely been in better condition before, but I've also been in worse. Like when Ari beat the crap out of me. That time there was no vet or anyone to patch me up. Now I would probably be healed up in three days, tops.

After checking me over one final time, Dr. M went upstairs to bed with strict instructions that I don't fall asleep. Something about my concussion and coma and life threatening, ect; we knew the drill.

"How you feeling?" Max wondered as we drank flat root beer straight form the bottle in an attempt to stay awake until morning.

"Pretty good." I shrugged, only feeling a slight prick as the painkillers worked their magic. "Just not sure what we're gonna do till morning though."

"We?" Max raised a joking eyebrow. "You got a mouse in your pocket?" She teased, poking my leg.

"Fine. You go to bed. I'm going to shoot some hoops." I decided on the spot. It's never too late, or early seeing as it was almost 3:30, to practice some ball.

"Shoot hoops. As in basketball?" She asked incredulously, but I was already moving towards the door.

"Duh." I replied, not turning around. Max sighed before reluctantly following me.

We had a regular ten-foot basketball hoop in our driveway that was perfect for half court games. Although, none of us have really played in a while. A small tool shed besides the house held a lot of sports equipment and objects like that, so it only makes sense that that's where I got the basketball.

Max and I just warmed up considering we were both a little out of practice and shot random shots. Then that turned into a super competitive game of pig, which then led to a sure to be disastrous one on one game.

"One on one." I said. "First person to 15 points by ones wins. Loser's ball and change of possession needs to be taken to the top." I explained.

"Fine." Max agreed. "But no dunking."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. She was just jealous she didn't have mad hops like me. "One more thing." I added. "The winner gets to kiss the loser." I smirked. Max lifted an eyebrow but agreed anyway.

Max 'took pity' on me and let me start with the ball. Yes, the poor injured boy needs all the help he can get. Pff, yeah right.

For the most part the game stayed pretty even, one of us trailing by a point or two. There was also lots of smack talk, insults and taunts coming from both of us at any chance we got. Most of it was good natured and just part of the game, but it made for a more interesting game.

"You gotta do something." I urged over Max's shoulder. Both of us were breathing heavily.

"I _will_ do something." She snapped, readjusting the ball in her hands

"Better do it quick." I suggested, reaching an arm around to swipe at the ball. Missed my an inch. I swear you could practically hear the gears in her brain turning.

"Don't pressure me." Max growled. That made me laugh.

In a flash, Max passed the ball to the right and darted to the left, meeting up with the ball under the hoop. Before I could reach her, Max made a perfect shot, and it landed in the net with a swoosh.

"Looks like we're tied now." Max observed smugly.

"Yup. Next point wins." I said. "And I start with the ball." She only shrugged and threw me the ball. Someone has confidence.

I dribbled once, twice, three times then shot from the top of the driveway. In slow motion the ball made a giant, controlled arc and landed neatly into the basket with a satisfying swishing sound. Max's mouth dropped open in shock and appall.

"No way." Max shook her head. "No _freaking_ way!" Max shouted.

"Surprised?" I grinned. Well, that makes two of us…

Max mumbled under her breath and retrieved the ball, making a few haphazard shots. I smiled slightly at her as she worked off some anger. Then I took as step forward and got extremely lightheaded from both exhaustion and blood loss. My vision blurred making me stumble. The world stun around in dizzying circles.

"Fang?" Max breathed suddenly in my ear, a steady hand gripping my arm. "You okay?" She asked sounding panicky.

"Yeah, just got kinda dizzy." I murmured.

"Here. Sit." Max ordered and all but pushed me into the grass. She pressed the back of her hand against my cheeks and forehead feeling for a temperature change. I let her continue to fuss over me for a few minutes before getting tired with it.

"Stop." I said, grabbing her wrists that were trying to take my pulse. (Paranoid much?) "I'm really all right." I promised. Max bit her lip n concern but nodded anyway.

"I worry over you too much, don't I?" Max sighed, sitting down beside me.

I chuckled sleepily. "Occasionally." I shrugged, quirking one side of my mouth. "I'm just tired. Really." I said reassuringly.

Shifting to the side, I gave Max a small smile. As I leaned in slowly Max smiled back and parted her lips lightly in anticipation. The kiss was sleepy and clumsy, but also gently and full of all the built up emotions from tonight. Her cheek felt soft and warm under my hand.

Kissing Max always felt amazing. If I had any say in the matter, we'd kiss more often then not. I mean, not matter how many times we do it that tingly feeling always goes right down to my toes. Even the tips of my feathers quiver in delight each time our lips touch. She was a drug and I'm addicted. This is one drug I will not "Just say no!" to.

"I need another soda." Max grumbled, struggling to keep her eyes open. "Or maybe some coffee."

"How about both." I said as we made our slow way inside, holding hands.

Max and I drank pop and coffee, ate sugary junk food, played video games, watched, movies and did just about everything to keep us awake. Around 9:30 Dr. M came down and found us tossing playing cards at an empty bowl on the coffee table. Leaning up against one another, we'd poke the other of we though they were dozing off.

"All right, you can sleep now, but…" And that's all I heard her say. Immediately, Max and I basically fell unconscious resting against the other. We were officially out for the rest of the day screwing up our sleeping patterns for a while. But really, who cares? Sleep is good. Nothing else matted. Sleep… is… _great_.

**  
Still looking for ideas! Want to see Ella and the Flock do something funny or strange? Just shout it out, I would love to know!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Long time no update, I know, I know. But, this chapter will be super awesome because it was beta-ed (?) by Fax-Addict! She did a great job and would like to thank her one more time.  
I've been getting really good ideas from you all so just keep 'em coming! I love to hear your thoughts.  
Also, I am still amazing every single freaking time at how many reviews I get. I mean, 531 people?! That is incredible!!!! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, you have no idea how happy those make me :)  
On a sadder note, school is starting in one week and that means updates will be fewer and further between. I'm in 3 AP classes and doing drama at the same time, so I won't get to write nearly as much as I want to. But I promise to have an update at least once every 2 weeks!  
Enjoy and review!  
________________________________________________________________________________________________**

MPOV-

"Uh, isn't summer supposed to be, you know, _warm_? And _sunny_?" Nudge asked, staring out the window where a huge storm raged. It was one of those thunder and lightening storms that rattles the entire house and illuminates every dark corner.

"Technically, yes." I sighed, missing the sun just as much as anyone. This thunderstorm had been going strong since early this afternoon.

"Unfortunately, this is a state where summer storms are very common." I explained.

"Why the heck did we decide to move here then?" Gazzy grumbled and crossed his arms across his chest.

Shoulders sagging in defeat, I sat down next to the Gasman on the couch and tried to smooth down some of his blonde hair in vain. I swear his hair was almost as unruly as Nudge's sometimes. Thunder cracked again, and I felt Gazzy wince slightly. I moved my hand down and rubbed little circles in between his wings. None of the Flock was very fond of thunderstorms, something about them just made us jumpy and uneasy. Angel on my other side snuggled up close and timidly gazed out the window.

My mom sat on the larger couch with Ella, Iggy, and Nudge and watched the updates on the storm watch. Not many of them seem very interested in it, mainly just watching because it was there. Unless it was going to say something about a tornado or whatever coming right towards our house, I didn't really care either.

Fang, being the odd man out and the loner, sat cross-legged on the window seat in the far corner of the room. He looked out the glass and seemed to scrutinize every raindrop falling on the windowpane with bizarre determination. I don't know how he stood it. I knew for a fact he didn't like storms any more than the rest of us, yet there he was, practically having a freaking staring contest with it. I could see the bright white bandages on his wing stick out like a sore thumb. Although, besides that you can hardly tell he flew moronically into a tree just the other night.

He must have sensed me watching him because he swiveled his head around and glanced at me. I lifted one side of my mouth in response, not able to produce a more convincing smile if I tried. A ghost of a smile flicker around his lips for second in understanding then he turned back to the black clouds that he was just so intrigued by. Eh, whatever, to each their own I guess. If Fang wants to frustrate himself by glaring down a few floating blobs of water, then that's not my problem.

After a while Nudge struck up a conversation with my mom about something I would prefer not to even find out about, and Iggy and Ella drifted into their own little world. They seemed to be doing that a lot lately… Anyway, Angel curled up with a book under the lamp at the far side of our couch and read to pass the time. I thought about doing the same but Gazzy had leaned on my shoulder and I didn't have the heart to get up. Instead, I rubbed his back and watched the wind swirl around outside. Amazing how quick the weather can change. Yesterday it was beautiful. Although, I did miss most of it sleeping…

Yesterday afternoon I woke up with hot breath on my cheek and hands in my hair. That could've been either really good or really bad. Prying my eyelids open, I had to blink a few times to focus my eyes. Lo and behold, a tanned face lay only inches from my own. He didn't have fur, fangs, or a snout so that's a good sign. He's also pretty darn cute… that's great. So I guess you could put this in the Really Good category.

Fang's dark, flyaway hair hung down in his face so I pushed it gently back, hoping he wouldn't wake up. That boy had quite a night last night. Hitting trees, crashing, getting concussions, being stalked by birds. Yeah, it can kind of take it out of you. I let my hand linger, combing through the soft strands.

"You're touching my hair." Fang mumbled sleepily, keeping his eyes shut. I smiled.

"You're touching mine." I pointed out quietly.

"I don't like people touching my hair." He muttered. Uh oh, is someone getting grumpy?

"Oh, right. You have that weird hair fetish thing." I chuckled.

"Mmm hmm." He agreed, sounding like he might be falling back asleep.

"But I'm your girlfriend. Don't I get some special hair touching privileges?" I teased, ruffling his already messy mop of hair. Fang finally opened his eyes and gave me a strange, wondering look, halfway smiling. "What?" I asked. I couldn't figure out why he was staring at me that way.

"You've never actually said that before." He replied softly. "Called yourself my girlfriend."

Oh snap. Without my control or consent a faint blush painted my cheeks a lovely pinkish color. Lightly biting my lip, I refused to meet Fang's gaze. I guess I never really thought about the whole boyfriend/ girlfriend thing lately. We both just kind of knew we were together, end of story.

"So?" I shrugged nonchalantly. "You want to throw a party?" I suggested mockingly.

Fang frowned a little. "No. But I suppose I could give you hair rights for the rest of the day." He said slowly, thinking it over.

"It's already after 3:00." I stated.

"Take it or leave it." He shrugged, smirking now. Oh, he knew he had me and that made him happy. Gee wiz, what a considerate boyfriend.

"Fine." I huffed. "Maybe I can get Nudge to help me braid it…" I mused out loud, pulling my hands down to rest on his forearms. I will willingly admit I got a great amount of satisfaction from seeing his face pale in horror.

"No." Fang growled. "Not in a million years." He warned.

"Geez, you take the fun out of everything." I laughed.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows. "Everything?"

I scrunched my own eyebrows together, thinking deeply. "Yeah, pretty much." I decided eventually. "You're a fun-sucker. Like a vacuum." I said and made a sucking noise.

"Wow, thanks." He rolled his eyes, but smiled slightly at our goofy bantering. I just laughed some more, and then got curious as I heard an unfamiliar clicking noise. Glancing up, I saw a giggly Ella, Iggy, and Nudge standing at the foot of the couch… holding a camera.

"You guys are dead meat." I snarled and lunged for the camera.

Cackling hysterically, the trio leapt out of the way. Ella tossed the camera to Nudge who took off running, me hot on her heels. She ran up the stairs, across the hallway and down the second set of steps and into the kitchen. I bolted after her, skidding on the tiles as my socks hit the slippery floor.

Fang had gotten up and blocked her exits out of the kitchen. We had her trapped! Too bad she threw it to Iggy who had snuck halfway in the room, then ran like the room was on fire.

"Damn it." I cursed before taking off again to find the picture snapping demons. "Iggy, get back here!" I yelled.

For the next 20 minutes they played keep away from Fang and I. After a while the Gasman and Angel got in on it and soon everyone was running around the house like crazy people. Well, except my mom, she just sat and laughed at our stupidity.

Thunder ripped me back to the right time and day and away from La-La Land where the storm still blew wildly outside. We never did get that camera back and I dread where those photos will turn up. It's only a matter of time before they whip up some real embarrassing idea. God, I don't even want to know what the picture looked like, probably way humiliating.

One moment my family lounged around the living room, minding their own business, when we were suddenly thrust into darkness. Multiple gasps and squeaks came from various places about the room. Small hands gripped my arms from either side.

"Max," Angel breathed. "What happened?" She asked and tightened her clutch on my sleeve as most thunder roared on in the distance. The dark always made things seem more intimidating then they really were.

"The storm just caused the power to go out. That's all." I assured. "Fang, do we have any candles?" I asked through the gloom. From this  
distance I could only see a faint outline of his form in front of the window.

"There's some in the hall closet." He said calmly and carefully went to find them.

"You got matches in your room, right Ig?"

"Yup, yup. I'm on it." Iggy nodded. He was lucky; the lack of lights doesn't affect him. He was always in the dark.

It only took us 15 minutes to get the candles lit and a fire going in the fireplace. Man, do I love my pyros. The younger kids were starting to get  
restless though, and I'll have to admit I wasn't terribly happy either.

"Let's play a game." Nudge proposed. "Like, you know, hide and seek."

"In the dark?" I asked warily.

"Yeah, why not? It sounds like fun!" Gazzy exclaimed, forgetting about his storm terrors for the moment.

"That would be awesome." Ella agreed. "Let's do it."

"All right." I relented. "One, two, three, not it!" I declared. A loud chorus of not it!'s followed. After much debate Gazzy was decided to be the  
first counter. "Count to 100 and no peeking." I instructed.

"I know the rules." He said.

Facing the wall, he began to count slowly and we scattered. Iggy and Ella went into the kitchen with Ig saying something about knowing a good place to hide. Angel and Nudge both ran upstairs and out of sight. Thinking quickly, I didn't even take the time to see where Fang went and dashed towards the garage.

In one corner of the garage was a cabinet that was supposed to have shelves for storage but after an unfortunate bomb incident the cabinet was empty… and somewhat blackened, but without a doubt an excellent hiding spot. Shutting the door silently behind me I leaned back with my eyes closed and waited. Only seconds later the door flung open. I expected Gazzy to be there laughing, but instead Fang held the door open.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed.

"Hiding!" I whispered back. "Go find your own spot! I was here first."

"No, just make room." He insisted.

"No!" I protested.

"Ready or not here I come!" The Gasman shouted.

"I don't have time to find anywhere else." Fang argued and squeezed himself in before I had the chance to say no again. We stood in the semi-darkness for a couple minutes before hearing anything. The door to the garage opened and footsteps got louder and louder until they were right outside our closet. Subconsciously, I thinking I was holding my breath in anticipation. The Gasman swung the doors wide open and laughed.

"Got you!" He giggled. "I already found Nudge. You guys are third."

"Great." I sighed, stepping out of the cupboard. The way we played was when you were found you had to help look for the remaining people.

As I wandered into the living room my mom huddled up next to the fire for warmth. I smiled at her, and when she smiled back she jerked her head to the left. Giving her a confused look as she did it again, I looked at where she was referring and saw a bit of blanket poking out from behind the couch. Ah, it all comes together now.

Sneaking up and keeping my mind quite clear, I snatched the foot and yanked, pulling her out as she squealed.

"Got you." I laughed at Angel as she sat in a pouting mass on the carpet.

"Not fair." She whined. I merely shrugged and turned around as the rest of the group came down the stairs. Iggy and Ella were in the lead looking a strange combination of sheepish and happy at the same time. Is it possible to be glowing while looking guilty at the same time? Fang came behind with an emotionless mask and last followed a whispering Gasman and Nudge.

"Found these two making out in the bathtub." Fang sighed, twitching a thumb in the direction of the embarrassed duo.

"Ella." Our mom gasped. Oh please, this shouldn't be a shocker. We all saw it coming. Maybe just not this way…

"We weren't making out… we were kissing." My sister explained, blushing.

"Is there a difference?" I snorted.

"Yes." She huffed, crossing her arms tightly across her chest.

"Okay, that's enough hide and seek for one night." My mom decided, watching her younger daughter warily.

"Anyone have any ideas on what to do now?" I asked, looking around.

"Charades?" Nudge offered. "That game is so much fun, but I have a hard time not talking. I mean, you can only use actions, no words. At all! That is like almost impossible. And some stuff is really hard to-"

"Let's just play charades before she talks our ears off." Iggy interrupted.

I really don't feel like giving you all the boring details of how the game proceeded. We played normal charades, Nudge had issues keeping her trap shut for even five seconds for her turn. People got laughed at, then whirled right around and did the laughing. Angel cheated with mind reading a few times before we finally caught on to what she was doing. Iggy complained about not seeing anything and Ella tried to soothe his ego. Fang at first blatantly refused to play until a little coaxing from Angel and I won him over in the end. Then there was the Gasman…

Gazzer went up after guessing the previous one and stood there thinking for a second. After a few moments his face lit up and he signaled he was ready. In the beginning he just remained motionless, then jumped up suddenly and looked like he was gasping for air. Gazzy made a weird puckered up face and strange inaudible noises, twitching slightly.

The seven of us chuckled at his ridiculous imitation of who knows what. I had no clue what the heck he was doing, but it was sure funny.

"I got it!" Ella yelled, snapping her fingers. "Fang making out with Max!"

"No, he looks more like a fish out of water, gasping for air." Nudge supplied thoughtfully.

"Oh, then it would be more like Max making out with Fang." Ella corrected herself, giggling. Both Fang's mouths and mine dropped open partway at their incredible bluntness.

"Is that a shot at my kissing skills?" I retorted, trying not to loose my cool. Whoops, a few years too late for that… "How many of you have actually kissed me?" I demanded, rolling my eyes as Fang raised his hand. Sheesh, does that boy not know the definition of a rhetorical question?

"We would never do that." Ella promised too innocently as everyone else roared with laughter; even my mom! Wasn't she just scolding Ella for making out with a guy, who isn't even her boyfriend, in the freaking bathtub? And now she laughs at me when they go getting all up in my kissing biz. I see how it is.

"I like Ella's answers best, but Nudge got it right." Gazzy finally replied when he had stopped laughing enough to form an intelligible sentence.

"You know, I think there has been enough excitement for one night. Everyone go get stuff to sleep on and we'll all just crash down here next to the fire." I said, trying very hard to hold back some not very polite words just begging to be blurted out.

With murmurs of agreement, my Flock went to their rooms obediently. There was obviously tons of arguing about who slept where and besides whom. Eventually the entire din died down and we were just a giant toasty lump of blankets, pillows, and people, mutated and not. I was comfortably wedged in between Fang and Ella, letting my eyes drift shut.

"Good night guys." I muttered quietly. Seven voices responded in the gloom, causing me to smile faintly before falling asleep. Even the rumble of the once terrifying thunder couldn't ruin this wonderfully blissful time. It felt amazing to fall asleep with the squeeze of Fang's hand being the last thing I was truly conscious for.


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow... there are not words to describe how sorry I am. This is very unacceptable. Its been more than a month since my last update! Again SORRY!!! The only thing I have to say is that school is overwhelming. Its only the first month and I'm failing 2 classes. But I am getting all caught up so I promise the next update will be sooner. I got an anonymous reviewer yelling at me very thoroughly that inspired me to write for 3 hours straight last night!  
Hopefully this long chapter can make up for a little bit of my dumbassness. FORGIVE ME! Enjoy and review (Even if I may not deserve reviews anymore)  
(Also, in my haste to post this it is not been beta-ed, so forgive a few errors)**

MPOV-

Would you believe me if I said I have never been to a sleep over before? While yes, I have spent every night away from my parents since I was 11 with my five closest friends, but I wouldn't exactly reach as far as to call it a sleep over. We never played those silly games like truth or dare, did each other's hair or pigged out on junk food until all hours of the morning. All right, so the last one may have happened a few times, but that was just because we could.

And you can't really blame me. Growing up in a hell-like prison didn't offer you many chances at normal kid activities. The evil scientists didn't let us out of our crates every few weekends to make sure we had the same experiences every other regular kid had. Then there was that pesky "on the run" thing. Again, its one of those restrictions that makes hanging with your peeps difficult. If I even had peeps back then that is.

Anyway, the point is, tonight will be a momentous occasion for I will be at a sleep over. Dearest Ella, (excuse me while I choke on the sarcasm) has arranged a slumber party for Fang, Iggy, her, and myself in our tree house out back. Oh, and in case I forgot to mention, yeah, we got a tree house in that epic oak tree of ours. It's okay to be jealous.

So I am kind of looking forward to this… in an oh-dear-god-what-the-hell-was-I-thinking kind of way. Lord only knows what Ella has in store for us. My one hope is she won't expect it to be your stereotypical movie sleep over where the girls are all giggly and talk about fashion and boys all night as we do each others nails. Pretty much 100% positive Fang and Iggy are not going to roll with that. And in truth, neither will I. Just hook me up with some sugary, bad-for-me food, good music, a pillow and I'm set.

"Come on Max, why can't we go too?" Nudge whined. "I've already told you, it's for the older kids. Think of it kinda like a… a…" I stopped stumped for a way to deter her.

"A double date." Fang finished for me.

"Yeah, and you need a date to go." I said reluctantly after shooting Fang a what-the-hell? look. I have told him I would like his help in these kinds of situations more often, but that wasn't exactly what I was looking for. Something a little more realistic would have suited better.

"Gazzy will be my date." Nudge insisted.

"Huh? No I won't! I don't want to go and I don't want to be your date!" Gazzy protested.

"Good, 'cause you're not going. Either of you." I stated firmly. "My mom will take you guys to a movie tonight and you'll have a blast, alright." I assured.

"Fine." She relented glumly. Sometimes I really wonder why I go through all this trouble of something so unnecessary and pointless.

A couple hours later Angel, Gazzy, Nudge and my mom all left to go to the movie theater. Before leaving, I gave Nudge a hug and promised to have a girls only sleep over in the tree house real soon. It seemed to brighten her mood considerably and she left with a smile.

Now it was about 8 pm and just starting to get dark so I assumed it was time to head on up. From the expression on Fang's face it's probably safe to say he wasn't particularly thrilled about our slumber party either. But he can suck it up and deal. I'm sure it won't be that bad. When we reached the bottom of the tree all that could be heard was music coming from the radio.

"You guys better not be doing anything inappropriate up there." I teased, climbing the ladder.

I heard a thump and Ella's voice shout, "Iggy take me now!"

"Again?" He asked loudly.

"Yes, again. But quick, before Max and fang get here." She urged.

I looked down at Fang, shaking my head. Poking my head up through the opening I saw Iggy and Ella laying on the floor, consumed in a fit of giggles.

"You guys are so dumb." I laughed and finished hauling myself in the hole.

"We try." Iggy shrugged.

"Very mature." Fang commented as he closed the trap door so none of us would, you know, fall to our death. Actually, Fang, Iggy and I would survive that but Ella would most likely go splat. And if things at the party start to get a little out of hand, well… Wait, no. Bad Max. You don't think those thoughts, _especially_ about your own sister.

"So what you been doing up here for two hours?" I asked casually.

"Listening to music." Ella said at the same time as Iggy replied, "Talking." They glanced at each other quickly.

"Talking."

"Listening to music." They switched in unison like you might see on TV.

"Convincing." Fang observed smoothly, smirking. The whole exchange was pretty comical and the fact the two seemed very flustered now just added to the effect.

"Uh huh." I said slowly."So what torture do you have set up for us first?" I asked deciding to just move on and flopped into a beanbag chair.

"Lets pump up the music and play truth or dare." Ella suggested cheerfully. "You do know how to play truth or dare, right?" She checked skeptically.

"We're mutated, not stupid." I reminded her with an eye roll.

"Fine then, you can go first Max. Truth or dare?" Ella demanded. I glanced at Fang and Iggy who appeared to be trying not to laugh.

"Truth." I said breezily. There's not really anything these three people don't know so I haven't got much to hide.

"Okay, what's the biggest secret you know about Fang?" She asked.

Hmmm… Fang, what do I know about him that's a secret… oh that's an easy one. He had one eyebrow up in expectation and probably nerves.

'Mr. Snuggles.' I mouthed triumphantly in his direction. Fang's curiosity quickly morphed into a glare. "All right, so there was this one that I walked into Fang's room to put laundry away," I started still staring Fang down when he mouthed the word 'Dancing'. Dancing, what does that have to do with… oh crap, dancing. That little creep.

He still has that video of me dancing like a total maniac. And I'm willing to bet if I spill his secret even in a game of truth or dare that he would retaliate.

"And he had his shirt off and I saw his wings." I substituted hastily.

"Uh, we all know he has wings. We _all_ do." Iggy pointed out ever so helpfully. "Except for Ella I mean."

Yeah, but it is his _biggest_ secret." I said absolutely miffed. This was my one chance and it backfires on me. Not fair!

"There is more, and we will get it our of you." Iggy threatened.

"Uh huh, I'm terrified." I said flatly proving just how not terrified I truly was. "And if you're feeling so brave, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He responded immediately. "Because I'm a man." He boasted proudly.

"You confident about that?" I grinned.

"Yup, I'm so masculine I'm not afraid of any manly task." He reassured us. Oh, he is going to regret this.

"I dare you to kiss Fang. On the mouth, no pansy cheek kissing." I ordered.

"Oh hell no!" They both objected at the same time.

"Don't I get some say in this?" Fang complained, horrified at the prospect of kissing his brother.

"No," I said simply. "Chop, chop Ig, we ain't got all night." I pressed. I'll admit the expression on their faces was the most satisfying part.

"Never in a million years." Iggy stated firmly.

"What, you chicken?" I mocked.

"Yes. Yes I am a chicken, I don't care, but I'm _not_ kissing Fang." He muttered. "That's your job."

"Alright, I guess since you admitted you were chicken I can go easy on you…" I mused.

"By skipping me, right?" He looked hopeful.

"Uh, no. But instead I'll just ask a question." I said. "What were you and Ella really doing up here?"

All right, so I'm going to stop here for a second. Now if you people out there have ever played truth or dare, you know that just chickening out doesn't fly too well. And if you haven't noticed, we are very competitive people. So yeah, I think we should be banned from playing any kind of game, because it just never goes as planned. Of course tonight was no different, so everything just went downhill.

"I am so done with truth or dare." I declared finally after a 20-minute debate about something I forgot what we were even fighting about like 18 minutes ago.

"Then what do you want to do?" Ella questioned, exasperated.

"I dunno." I shrugged.

Since none of us could come up with an idea we sat around, chilling for a while. Then, at one point I blew this HUGE bubble with the gum I was chewing. Seriously, this was one honker of a bubble, like softball sized.

"Holy crap!" I yelled after it popped loudly.

"That was one big bubble." Fang remarked.

"That should go in the record books or something." I laughed.

"Bet I could beat it." Fang challenged slowly.

"Oh, it's so on!" Iggy shouted excitedly. "We want in on this too." He insisted.

That is exactly how we start a who-could-blow-the-biggest-bubble contest. One of the weirdest contests I've ever had, but in the way of passing the time it sure beats listening to music for hours on end.

Each of us had the same the type and same amount to everything fair. (Not that we cheat or anything!) The sounds of our gum smacking and bubble popping almost drowned out the music. As I expected, no one got close to my amazing sized bubble. They never will either. That record is mine.

Then, for the second time that night, I blew and enormous bubble. It just kept expanding until it was nearly transparent and more gum was outside my mouth that in. suddenly, in a startling 'pop' the bubble disappeared along with the gum from my mouth…. And was now sticking to the back of Fang's _head_. He hadn't been paying attention to me and was focused on Ig's pathetic attempts. Consequently, he had his back and head to me.

"Before you say anything, I did not do that on purpose!" I swore immediately.

"Max," Fang growled.

"It was an accident!" I protested.

"This won't come out." He muttered murderously, turning slowly to face me. Great, now he'd glare at me too.

"Fang, relax," Ella pleaded. "I can fix it. I cut my mom's hair all the time." Fang continued to glare at me. "Let me just go get some scissors. Iggy, could you…"

"Yeah, definitely." He agreed quickly and they scurried out pretty dang fast.

"Max," Fang said again.

"You heard Ella, she's going to fix it!" I all but yelled. "It's all good, right?"

He came over and stood over me, glaring down. Even though this was only Fang it took a ton of will power not to cower down in fear. But he's my freaking boyfriend, I don't need to be afraid… no matter how scary he looks.

"If it was _any_one else but you," He mumbled darkly. "They would be so dead right now." Fang pointed out.

"I know, and I'm so sorry." I apologized sincerely. "Forgive me?" I wondered hopefully.

"Depends on how the haircut goes." He grumbled, running a hand through the non-sticky parts of hair. I could practically see the words "I like my hair!" spinning around in his mind right now.

"Maximum Ride," He sighed. "What do you have to say for yourself?" He asked shaking his head mournfully.

"Cookie?" I chirped innocently, holding up a chocolate chip cookie in the palm of my hand.

He halfway smile, good sign.

He took the cookie, even better. (For him, I lost my cookie)

As he ate the cookie Ella and Iggy returned with hair salon supplies galore. At the sight of it Fang got angry and nervous all over again. He wasn't the only one anxious about this experiment. Ella does a bad job and it's bad for me in many ways:

1. Fang blames this on me

2. I feel mucho guilty

3. I have a goofy looking boyfriend

All in all, not good for moi.

"Now, I've done this before, just not on a guy, so bear with me." Ella explained, maybe a little too truthfully. With a groan he flopped back onto a beanbag and just waited out the torture.

All of us were in pretty good spirits, expect Fang, and had a blast singing to the radio, exchanging random stories or memories a certain song brought up. At one point, about 15 minutes into Fangs makeover, this one song came on that sounded almost like something you'd swing dance to. Apparently Ella had to learn to swing dance at her school for PE and loved to dance to this one particular song.

"Swing dancing doesn't seem like much fun." I commented, wrinkling my nose to the peculiar music.

"No, it really is!" She said earnestly.

"Maybe…" I shrugged.

When Ella turned back to her task Iggy came up and pulled me to my feet without a word. "It's simple. Follow my lead." He instructed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Just do it." He said then proceeded to spin me around and swing me around the floor. I moved my feet as best I could to keep up with his moves and found it easier that I originally thought. As long as I followed his lead and wasn't too clumsy I was pretty good. Or at least I think so considering I've never done this before.

"Where did you learn to swing dance?" I laughed as I twisted under his arm, now understanding the correct footwork.

"I never did. I just listened to the beats and rhythms of the song and kinda just picked up what I thought would work for it." He explained sheepishly.

"You're actually pretty good." Ella compliment. "But let me show you a few things to make it easier."

"Sure." He replied and spun me out again, but released my hand and sent me spinning right into Fang's arms.

"Having fun?"

Smiling, I looked up but just stopped and started. Fang almost looked like an entirely new person. In the back his dark hair had been cut short so maybe only an inch to and inch and a half was left. Although, the front wasn't completely proportioned to the back. Ella kept it a little longer, but still took length off it to make it look good with the shortness in the back. That look was something I never could've imagined on Fang, but it looked amazing.

"Wow," I breathed finally.

"That bad?" he grimaced touching the fringe hanging to the side of his face.

"Oh, no, it looks great. I love it." I gushed happily. Yay, now her won't want to kill me!

"Really?" He asked skeptically.

"Really." I nodded.

Afterwards, Iggy and Ella tried to convince up to dance even though the song had moved away from swing. And even when I have someone leading me, dancing just isn't my thing. We have never gotten along well… at least not in front of people.

"Food time!" I cried eventually. All this new experience slumber partying was making me tired and hungry. So what better solution that pig out on junk food for an hour? I believe the answer is there is no better solution. Junk food solves all! (Except weight loss… I'm pretty sure chocolate chip cookies wouldn't go over well at fat camp.)

Have you ever had such a sugar induced high that you go crazy hyper and stupid, then don't remember exactly what happened the next day? How it's only blurry pieces of info. You give four teenagers, three of them being genetically enhanced, free reign of a months supply of sugar and that can happen all too easily. I'm pretty sure for the next four hours or so we'd party hardy, but the gruesome details aren't necessary. Please, just let us maintain a little bit of dignity. We haven's got a lot left, every bit counts. Yeah, slumber parties? Not a great idea for my family…

**The Next Morning**

Feet. Feet is definitely the worse smell you could wake up to. Ever. Well, feet and fish… Don't ask. Please, just don't.

Blearily, I pushed back my heavy eyelids and located the source of the footy smell. _Socks_. And what more likely to be in socks than feet? Unfortunately, the feet were still in this particular pair of socks. Connected to the feet were, wait for it… legs. One of which I seemed to be clutching to my chest. My eyes followed the leg up to the rest of the body. Give you three guesses on who it might have been.

Right then and there I decided that never again would I consume so much sugar in one dose. Not when weird things like I wake up hugging Fang's leg happen. Nope, if I want a sugar rush then I can do it by myself. In a forest. Preferably in like, Canada. Less humiliation possible is always best.

Pushing myself into a more dignified position, I yawned loudly and stretched like a cat. Very quickly did I notice Iggy and Ella spooned up in one corner of the tree house. Go figure. At least they weren't awake to witness my embarrassing leg hugging incident.

For a minute I sat and thought about the situation, ever but me asleep, and how I work it to my advantage. First things first, I pushed back the sleeves of my sweatshirt and carefully nudged the back of Fang's shirt up. With delicate care, I shoved my freezing hands under his tucked in wings and onto his warm back.

Maybe half a second later Fang shot up like a bullet and was crouched and tense with wild eyes. That's the way we would have to wake up sometimes while on the run. Able to fight at a moments notice. My heart gave an uncomfortable throb at how easily it still came to him. some habits die-hard when you grow up in hell.

"Hi," I whispered, trying to push pass this saddening thought.

"What did you…" He trailed off, still glancing around cautiously.

"Cold hands." I shrugged, holding up my hands an wiggling my fingers. "Feathers are great insulation." I laughed sheepishly.

At that Fang gradually deflated and the crazed look about him faded. The relief was astonishingly clear though, almost overpowering. His reaction lead me to believe that he doesn't truly think we're safe. If he will do that for something so small means Fang is on his guard more that expected or needed.

"Sorry," I murmured. All I got was a nonchalant shrug, so I continued. "I'm thinking it could be time for revenge." I speculated, indicating Ella and Iggy.

"Definitely." He agreed, smiling slightly. I was forgiven I think. "Picture?"

"That's what I was thinking." I nodded.

We somehow scavenged up the camera from our mess without waking the couple up. The most that occurred was Iggy stirring and draping another arm over Ella. Fang and I exchanged a glance that said 'perfect' and have a thumbs up. We snapped a few photos from different angles then searched thought the memory card to see of the pictures of us was still there by some miracle. Regrettably, they had already downloaded them somewhere. Sneaky buggers. We will find them sooner or later.

In the meantime its tome to wake up the love birds and get some breakfast. After a night like last night all I can think about is food. Sugary crap is so not filling. I need real food. Ugh, sleep overs are so not for me.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone, I'm sooooo sorry it's been so long! (Geesh, I probably sound like a broken record by now XP) Anyway, I have not forgotten about all my faithful readers. If I even still have any left. If you are still out there, please review the let me know you have not given up on me yet! While things are very overwhelming lately, I think they may be settling down until about January, so the story will live on full speed.... Until Janurary. I am no way on earth quiting it, it may just start to sun a little slow again. **

**Again, sorry for the long wait, but hopefully you can enjoy this newest chapter anyway. Suggestions will be always be loved, don't be shy!Enjoy and review!**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV-

"Iggy, where's the garlic? I cant find it anywhere." I said, poking my head into yet another cabinet.

"You really gonna ask the blind guy?" He asked as he washed off vegetables at the sink.

"Do you know where it is or not?" I huffed placing a hand on my hip. Blind and innocent, yeah right. I swear he is definitely not innocent by any means, and as for blind…. I still have my doubts about that sometimes.

"Yeah," he laughed. "Third cabinet to the right of the fridge. Second shelf up." Iggy recited as if he had a map in his eyelids.

"That's why I ask the blind guy." I smiled setting down the garlic powder by his elbow.

"I guess he does know a little somethin' somethin', huh?" Iggy smirked, brushing his hand against mine as he grabbed the plastic bottle.

With only that one little brush of skin my hand got all tingly, down to my fingers. I smiled just a bit wider for a second, but then my mouth fall as the same plaguing thought I've had for days returned. Tomorrow my mom and I leave to go back to Arizona because I start school in less than a week. Summer is officially over for me, but there's something here I don't think I'm ready to leave behind. Or I guess it's rather a some_one_. That certain blind pyro I'm so close to calling my own…

"Hey, Ells, you okay?" Iggy asked suddenly, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I zoned out for a minute." I responded softly.

"Oh, right. So, I've been thinking…" he began nervously. Wait, Iggy, nervous? Geez, I thought I'd see it raining meatballs for he showed his nerves. It was difficult to tell, but a blush was creeping around his cheeks as he spoke. "I know you're leaving and everything tomorrow and you'll be kinda far away, but, uh, I was wondering if maybe, uhm, the next time we all get together you would, well, wanna go on a date… or something?" Ig finally forced the words out after much stuttering and pausing, staring at the veggies on the white cutting board.

"A date?" I breathed eventually after an overlong silence.

"Or something," he replied. "If you don't wanna I get it. I was just wondering. Forget it." He muttered, starting to chop at the poor innocent greens violently.

Okay, so as my mouth is frozen my brain is doing double duty, screaming, 'Holy crap, Iggy just asked you out on a date! Say something you idiot! Don't ruin this!'

"First, stop cutting those like that before you hurt someone." I instructed, cool as a polar bears nose. Mental screaming inside my head? Me? No…. "Second, I would love to go on a date with you."

Iggy's cloudy blue eyes blinked in shock. "Yes?" He repeated dumbfounded. "Yes, you would like to go out with me." Iggy said again slowly, as if seeing how it sounded out loud. Personally, I thought it sounded like magic.

"Mmhmm." I nodded, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. All the colors in the kitchen got brighter as Iggy flashed a huge smiled. I brought his hand up to feel my matching grin.

"You said yes!" He laughed loudly. "I can't believe it! You really, actually, 100% said-" But he broke off mid sentence. "I mean, cool, I knew you would." Ig scoffed like the crazy boy I knew. And that crazy boy is as good as mine now.

**MPOV-**

Ugh, it is so not fair! We can smell the delicious food, imagine the food, and practically see the food, but its always just out of reach. When Ig creates one of his 'masterpieces' everyone is forbidden of even thinking about entering the kitchen. Last time I tried he threw a wooden spoon at my head. But on no, not this time. Now Ella gets to be in there with all the mouthwatering goodness, probably sampling everything. It's just not fair I tell you!

Checking the clock for the sixth time in an hour I think I groaned aloud when I realized there was still 45 minutes left until dinner. Only twelve minutes have passed since I last glanced over. The clock is so slow it's going to start going backwards soon.

Alright, distractions. How to keep my mind off food. Do you think this is how teenage boys think? Always trying _not_ to think about food and end up thinking about girls? I mean we all know that's all they ever think about. Food and girls. Girls and food. Girls _eating_ food… its like a way of life for them. the circle of life and all. Like Lion Kling. One of the best Disney movies of all time.

"Max?" Someone called, knocking on my door. Pulling my head up from being upside down over the edge of my bed where all the blood was rushing to my brain, I looked around.

"Hey Mom," I said. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," she smiled. "I was just thinking we should talk before I have to leave."

"Okay," I said slowly, patting the bed beside me. "Talk about?"

"Anything. We really haven't had much time, just the two of is since I've been here." She shrugged.

"Yeah," I smiled suddenly. "We haven't."

At first the minutes weren't chugging along fast enough, now they practically seem to fly off the clock. Forty-five minutes soon turned into half an hour, which quickly changed to 20 minutes, and in the blink of an eye there was only five minutes left. We sat and talked about just about anything and everything. From my boyfriend status to hers, her work, Ella, fun times the other had missed, we didn't seem to have enough time or words to fit everything we needed to say to one another. Then came the one question that was bound to come up sooner or later.

"So, are you sure you can't move closer? I mean, at least within the state?" my mom sighed. "I don't like you being so far away."

I closed my eyes and took a long sad breath. "Yes, I am 100% positive." I murmured. "This is where we're staying."

"But why? Do you just not want to be close to your sister and me?" She asked dejectedly.

"Of course that's not why Mom!" I exclaimed, placing my hand on hers and squeezing tightly. "You know I love you guys to death. And that's exactly why I cant be closer." I explained loosely.

"You lost me here… There's no danger anymore, Itex is gone." My mother pointed out.

Ugh, this is just too frustrating! The entire time my family has been visiting my mind has been in conflict with itself. Having them with us shows how much of a real family we've become. We love each other. Now when it's tome for them to go everything will change.

Unfortunately, I just cannot take that risk. While, yes, Itex has been 'destroyed', every single experience in my life has taught me to be paranoid. Always watch your back, your never know what can sneak up on you when you have your guard down. Moving back to Arizona with my mom is a mistake I can't afford to make. There will always be that giant IF in my life, and I'm not willing to put them in danger because of it.

"Maybe one day when I finally believe my Flock and I will not be a threat to the ones we love I can be with you." I explained gently. "But please don't ask me to do that now. If anything happens to you two it would be my fault."

My mom gazed at me with a resigned understanding. She saw my tough decision to go with logic over desire. As a mother its something she would recognize.

"Okay, just promise you'll come to visit very often." She said softly. "I miss you so much."

"I will," I promised, smiling slightly. "It'll be impossible to stay away for too long. Especially after the sparks flying from your youngest to my blindy." I laughed.

"Oh yes, what am I going to do with them." She sighed playfully.

"Who knows," I shrugged. "But I think its about time they were done. Lets go get some grub." I suggested.

There is no way I can even begin to describe the magnitude of the meal Iggy spent all afternoon and evening constructing. Roast beef, mashed potatoes, garlic and herb pasta, cooked carrots and peas, freshly made rolls, salad and Jell-O. All that can express the tastiness of the meal would be: Mmmmmm…. There isn't even time for real words there is so much food being shoveled in my mouth in such a short time.

"Iggy, I must say, this is definitely worth the wait. Probably the best food in the history of forever." I complimented around mouthfuls of mashed potatoes. Murmurs and grunts of agreement were echoed all around the table.

As I went to shove more roast beef in my jaws, I heard a distinct laugh. Looking up, I saw Fang chuckling into his almost empty plate.

"Wha'?" I mumbled, a random pea falling out in the process. Dang… how tactful.

"When normal girls are around their boyfriends, don't they like eat slowly and politely? Not like some starving dog that hasn't eaten in four days." Fang questioned, still laughing.

Looking from my plate to the boy sitting next to me, I frowned. "Are you comparing me to a dog?" Is all I had to say after a short silence. "A starving dog, nonetheless."

"Is there something else you would have preferred? Maybe a pig? They are quite the messy eaters…" Fang speculated. All around the table forks stopped halfway to their mouths. By now they knew when a showdown was coming.

"Yes, very true." I replied calmly. "And maybe you're right/ I should stop eating like such a pig, because if I don't I'll grow fall and die right?" I mused, holding his gaze. All the while I inconspicuously piled my fork high with mashed potatoes. "And you don't want a disgusting girlfriend that might, oh lets say, embarrass you or something." I shrugged.

"No… I wouldn't." He agreed slowly and suspiciously, not sure where we were heading with this.

Now is where I'm going to slow it down a little. Just imagine this for a second, if you please. The potatoes fly through the air after being launched off my fork, which makes a lovely high-pitched twanging sound. The potatoes perform a beautiful arch, spinning, twirling, soaring, and sending little bits of starchy goodness every which way. Truthfully, there should not be a better picture than that, but ladies and gentlemen, the expression of the crowd around the table filled me with unexplainable happiness to my very core. Fang's face would've have without a doubt taken the cake… if it wasn't covered by smashed up spuds. Although, I'm going to say it wasn't a happy look.

"And that everyone, is why you do _not_ mess with the Max." Nudge grinned, keeping it short and simple for once.

"Please tell me I just heard what I think I heard." Iggy laughed hysterically.

"If you heard a load of mashed potatoes smacking Fang square in the face, then yeah, you heard right." Gazzy said nonchalantly.

Smiling smugly, I sat back triumphantly. That'll show him to call me a dog and a pig. If Fang and I are supposedly 'dating' then I guess we both need to learn relationship etiquette. Girls: Don't eat in front of your boyfriend like a starving dog. Boys: Even if your girlfriend does happen to eat like a starving dog, don't make fun of her. You both can see the outcome.

"Max! Watch-" Ella began a second too late. "Out…"

"God dang it Fang!" I shouted in disbelief. "You shoved roast beef down my shirt! What the hell!" I screamed, trying to fish it out. Ew, ew, ew. That is so gross. It went down my double layers of shirts, gravy and all. "Dude, gravy down the bra, _not_ okay!" I cried.

Our entire kitchen table was in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Iggy, Gazzy, and Ella all had tears streaming down their faces. Nudge, Angel, and my mom weren't as exuberant, but were still finding this all too comical.

Beyond peeved, I grabbed a handful of peas and carrots and threw them at Fang, who happened to duck in time. Instead, they hit Ella, getting into her hair and clothes.

"Oh, that is it." She growled, picking up the basket of rolls. Her aim was off and it sprung off Nudge's head instead.

"Food fight!!" Gasman yelled excitedly, dropping salad onto Ig's head.

Meat flew, jell-o soared, veggies flipped, bread bounced and pasta twirled, creating a strangely beautiful image. Not a human or bird was spared. Every man for themselves. Show no mercy. This is like war. No, this _is_ war.

In between a laugh and a squeak of fright, I dropped under the table for cover while no one was looking. Expecting an empty safe haven, seeing Fang's face right beside mine made me gasp.

"Go away!" I hissed. "This is my hide out."

"I was here first." He argued, shaking noodles out of his hair.

"No you weren't. And this is all your fault anyway." I objected, trying to push him out from under the table… and failing miserably.

"Is not." He grunted as we wrestled around trying to get the other out. While the rest of our family tossed food at each other because of us, Fang and I rolled around under our dining room table, fighting playfully.

"That was my head!"

"Well that was my elbow!"

"Don't knee me there."

"Then don't stick your foot there!"

"Ouch!"

"Get off!"

"Did you just bite me?"

"Anyone see where Max and Fang went?" Angel asked suddenly, and it got very quiet, very quickly.

_Don't look under the table_, I thought desperately.

"Never mind, found 'em." She chirped. Oh, dang it. Mind reader…. Right.

Just then, six pairs of eyes were peering at us from all directions. Fang was on his back and I draped across him to create an X, his hand hovering by my mouth. (Yes, I did bite him…)

"What on earth are you doing?" Ella demanded, giving us an incredulous look.

"Trying to get her out of my hiding spot." Fang said calmly.

"Hey, this is _my_ spot!" I exclaimed, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Well, the food fight is over. There is no food left to fight with." Nudge sighed, making a noodle hanging down from her bangs quiver.

"And guess who gets to clean up the kitchen?" Iggy sang happily. Hmm… you'd think he'd be more upset about us ruining his masterpiece.

"All of us?" I tried hopefully, emerging from under the table.

"Wrong. Get to work." He snorted. "Whoa, _déjà vu much? You guys need to grow up. Are you six or sixteen?" _

_"What's that supposed to mean?" I sniffed. _

_"How many times have you almost destroyed the kitchen lately?" Iggy questioned rhetorically. _

_You know, we probably should feel bad about that statement, but Fang and I just looked and each other and laughed. It seems the older the two of us get, the more immature we become. We never used to pull this kind of stuff at the E shaped house in Colorado. Mainly because Jeb would've killed us, but we also had no desire. And I feel like I'm six. Not sixteen. I liked that feeling. Just by looking at Fang it was obvious he did too. _

_When everyone exited and left us to do the dirty work, we turned towards each other and both opened our mouths to speak. _

_"You first." Fang urged, leaning up against the counter opposite of me. _

_"Okay, so this probably sounds kinda weird, but… You and me, like this, it makes me feel like we don't have to miss out too much on that childhood we never had. I like feeling like I'm a normal six year old with you." _

"Me too. I was gonna say the same." Fang smiled and came to stand by me. "Well, that and you have carrot stuck on your shoulder." He chuckled, casually flicking it off.

"Geez thanks." I snorted, rolling my eyes and brushing a leftover glob of potatoes off his forehead.

"So…" Fang mused, taking my hand suddenly.

"So… What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Your mom talked to me. About us." He murmured, absentmindedly playing with one of my fingers.

"Really?" I said, surprised. "What did she say?"

"Something along the lines of, if I ever hurt you then, genetically enhanced or not, she would kick my butt." He shrugged, one side of his mouth twitching.

"And what did you tell her?" I questioned quietly.

"That it wouldn't be necessary. For two reasons." Fang stated. "One, you be able to kick my butt much better and faster than she ever would." He laughed.

"And?" I pressed. "Number two?"

"Two, I would never, ever hurt you." He mumbled, looking down solemnly at me. Blushing in embarrassment that he would actually admit that to mom my and yet smiling in spite of myself, I wrapped my arms around his neck for a quick kiss.

"That's good know." I sniggered softly. "I'll hold you to that."

After our little mushy gushy scene, I cleared my throat and got down to working. We definitely have done a number on the kitchen this time. If we keep up this kind of abuse, before long we're going to have to re-model the entire room. And the one thought that kept popping into my head during the three hours of clean up (yeah, three freaking hours!) made me smile every time.

I could _SO_ kick Fang's butt!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Alrighty... I realize I may have committed a crime I made everyone wait so long and I am beyond sorry. My only excuse is there has been so much going on for me right now and it has been super difficult to even find time to get on the computer for a few minutes much less time to type up this entire chapter. You all probably don't want to hear it so I will just let you guys continue on with the story. (That is if all my readers haven't given up on me...)  
Please don't loose hope though!! This story will continue! And hopefully and a more regular pace in the very near future. Just stick with me for a while longer through the annoying slowness and it will get so much better. Thank you for to everyone still reading, I love you all!! Enjoy and review!**

MPOV-

"We need to go out tonight," Fang decided suddenly. He closed the lid to his laptop and set it aside on the table by his elbow.

"Do we now?" I mused, raising a curious eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Yes," He said, taking the book I was reading right out of my hands and put it with his computer. Yeah, okay. I wasn't reading that or anything. "We need to get out and do something fun."

"Like what?" I asked, reaching across him to retrieve my book.

"I don't know," Fang shrugged, pushing my book further away and just out of reach. "Anything carefree and _not_ stressful." He explained. "Just you and me."

"I see," I grunted while still attempting to get my book back, which he was holding in his outstretched arm, too far away for my fingers to grasp. I had sprawled almost completely over his lap in a relentless struggle but kept getting pushed back when I might have even come close. "Are you asking me on a date?" I wheedled, laughing as he narrowly dodged an elbow to the nose.

"That depends," He grumbled as a well place elbow landed on its mark in his stomach.

"On what?" I questioned warily, still swiping at my stolen treasure. That book will be mine again, I swear.

"Whether you're going to stop hurting me." Fang replied roughly, finally tossing my book over the back of the couch.

"Oh, you are so going to pay for that." I growled menacingly.

Fang raised his eyebrows in amusement. That was him practically begging for what was coming next.

Already leaning over him when I was fighting for the book, I pinned how one hand with my knee and held his other wrist with my hand. Using my free hand, I started tickling his sides.

"That's so cheap!" He laughed, wiggling around to escape.

"I think it's very fair," I smirked as I began tickling him with both hands. Even though he was able to defend himself with one hand, I was still winning and Fang laughed uncontrollably. He slowly started sliding off the couch from all his struggling. It may not sound very threatening, but tickle torture can be highly effective on Fang if need be. If he doesn't see it coming, he is very, very ticklish.

"Max, stop! You win, you win!" He cried, falling on the ground, me close behind.

"Never!" I shouted and sat on his legs to prevent escape. "You deserve every second of this!"

Almost a full minute of merciless tickling, Fang finally succeeded in catching one of my hands. He then proceeded to tickle me back, tangling his legs up around mine so I couldn't stand up. Oh karma, its true what they say; you are bitch.

"Ha," Fang said breathlessly. "The tables have turned," He gloated in a cheesy way as I cackled unhappily.

"We're even," I laughed while a hand on either side of my ribs still tickled.

Then, suddenly, those hands wrapped around me, pulling me forward so I lay on op of Fang, legs still tangled together. He just lay there, wedged between our coffee table and couch, holding me and grinning like a fool.

"Hi," I gasped, out of breath and sides aching from all that extensive laughing. "Please tell me we're done now." I begged, folding my hands together and resting my chin on top, exhausted.

"Are you going to be good?" He asked like a parent scolding their second grader.

"Me? You started it!" I argued, poking his chest with a finger.

"Fine," He shrugged, smirking. "And I won't start again under two conditions."

"Excuse me?" I snorted. "Conditions?"

"One," He went on patiently. "We go do something fun tonight."

"We'll see. And number two?" I wondered suspiciously.

Instead of answering, Fang just grinned. Not a smirk or a little lip twitch either. I'm talking a full-blown smile, teeth and everything here people. If I weren't already lying down he would have knocked me off my feet. Pulling me in close, Fang leaned up and kissed me.

_Should have know_, I thought sarcastically. But I smiled and kissed him back, never forgetting the feel of his lips on mine. And if I have to kiss Fang to reassure he won't tickle me again… well, there are just sacrifices people have to make. I think I will find a way to cope with this one.

"So it's a date," I murmured, toying with a short strand of hair at the back of his head. (You could practically see the irritation bubble up in his eyes.) The new look Ella gave him was still blowing me away. Thank you idiotic bubble blowing skills. You just never know what could come in handy some days.

"Yup, a date." He agreed.

"What are we going to do?" I asked curiously. Please no big crowds, I pleaded internally.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Oh, come on!" I protested. "Tell me!"

Right then, Iggy walked into the room and paused.

"Max, Fang… Are you two on the floor?" He blinked confused, then smirked as some dirty thoughts probably entered his twisted mind.

"Uh, yeah," I said slowly. "Fang threw my book behind the couch, but it accidentally went under and we're trying to get it out…" I lied stupidly, rolling off Fang. He gave me a look that just said, is that the best you could come up with?

"Right, sure." Iggy drawled, slipping his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall. "If that's what you want me to believe."

Yes, that is exactly what I want you to believe.

"Put a cork in it," I sighed, blushing slightly. Iggy's humor was usually a kick in the pants… when I wasn't being used against you. "Can you watch the kids tonight? Fang and I are gonna go out for a while."

"Hmmm…" He mused, wiggling his eyebrows. "Go out you say?"

"Yes Ig, go out." I repeated, gritting my teeth.

"Well, I guess I could. But only because I don't enjoy walking in on your guys' make out sessions."

Sometimes you just have to know what battles to fight. This was not one of those battles. It is best just left alone. Shaking my head I looked at Fang who rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Ig," Fang responded civilly.

"Yeah," I snorted. "Thanks."

At seven o'clock on the dot, Fang and I leapt off the front porch and into the night air. I haven't really done much extensive flying lately so it felt really good to stretch my wings and work those stiff muscles. We carried on some fun acrobatics to get the blood pumping. Twirling, swooping, diving, and soaring around each other in an endless amount of sky.

"So what are we doing?" I called out about half and hour into our flight. "You still haven't told me."

"You're gonna have to wait and see." Fang yelled back, smirking. Oh good lord, that boy just loves the power of leverage.

"Gah, you are so frustrating," I exclaimed loudly, whapping him with my wing before falling into a steep dive.

"Get back here!" He yelled, zooming close behind.

Grinning as I glanced back over my shoulder to see him tearing after me, I picked up the speed and shot into overdrive. Launching towards the ground at over 250 miles per hour, I pulled up within 100 feet left to spare. Shooting up at a little lower speed, definitely under 200 mph now, and adrenaline coursed through my blood. Now that was a feeling I hadn't felt in a real long time.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a huge black mass barreled through the air and plowed right into me. I screamed for just a second before instinct cut me off. We began falling towards the ground, wrestling to get the upper hand.

"Fang!" I shouted. "Not okay! You scared the ever living crap outta me." I scolded, straining my voice to be heard over the wind rushing by our ears.

"Gotcha," He grinned impishly, then snapped open his wings to lift us up in a graceful arch.

"Let me go you weirdo!" I screeched, fighting against his iron tight grip.

"If you insist," Fang replied and opened his arms, sending me tumbling to earth.

After a few seconds of heart pounding free fall, my wings opened up and I rocketed away. The rush just never gets old. Feeling the wind slap your face, having your stomach jump to you throat, the incredible sense of freedom; it all felt amazing. It is one of the only reasons I have to live; this part of me defines myself like nothing else ever could.

"We're done goofing around now," Fang called out. "Land here."

Not questioning and doing what I was told for once, my wings shifted to send me floating elegantly towards the treetops. A gap in the leaves promised a clearing, convenient for an easy landing. When we actually touched down I suddenly realized where we ended up.

"The park?" I said, surprised. This was the same park across from the library I fled to on Valentines Day. That was months ago though.

"Yeah," Fang shrugged. "Remember Gregory?" He laughed suddenly.

"Oh god, yes," I snorted attractively. "How could I forget? Why do I always seem to attract the creepy ones?" I sighed, fingering the fake, plastic captains wheel situated on the play structure.

"Are you calling me creepy?" Fang asked in mock defense.

"Why would you think that?" I said, smirking in the distance.

"Maybe, because even I can't help being attracted to you." He murmured in my ear, enveloping my hands under his. "Especially when you act like such a dork." He chuckled, spinning the wheel with me. Smiling slightly, I leaned back against him, breathing in the cool breeze that ruffled my hair.

"Are you ever going to let me know what we're doing? I want to know!" I insisted childishly.

"Patients grasshopper," Fang joked lightly. "Give it time."

"You're infuriating." I huffed.

"Usually, yes. Let's take a walk," He suggested, taking my hand.

Fang lead me to a winding dirt path that snaked into the forest and though the trees. The sun was long now, replaced by the slivery crescent moon giving off only a faint light.

"How's Iggy doing?" I wondered softly, expecting Fang to have a better idea than me. "You know, being so far from Ella."

"Pretty decent," Fang shrugged. "It has only been a few weeks." He pointed out.

"That's a long time when you care about someone…" I whispered, becoming immersed in memories. "There are almost times I wish he were normal so he wouldn't have to worry." I thought out loud. There were times all of us wished that for our entire family.

"I don't care," Fang stated bluntly and loudly compared to our whispers the minute before. Shock at his words stopped me in my tracks.

"Excuse me?" I demanded, sliding my hand out of his in irritation.

"I don't really care about Iggy or Ella or their problems right now." He explained. "That's not why I asked you out here tonight." He said.

"You don't have to be that way about it," I protested and harshly crossed my arms, getting worked up into quite a titter now.

I was really hoping that I would be able to talk to him about what was on my mind. There has been a lot floating around in there ever since my mom came and left; mostly about her offer to go live with her and forget this rebel life in the rural area of Nowhere, USA. It's a lot to think about. And not everything I'm thinking revolves around the two of us. More than normal Fang is definitely on my mind of course, but other thoughts occupied me too. Best friend Fang would know and accept this immediately, but boyfriend Fang… well, I don't know if he does. He isn't acting like he gets it.

"What is wrong with you?" I challenged severely.

"Nothing is wrong with _me_," He shot back angrily.

"What the hell does that mean?" I snarled. If he is in any way implying _I'm_ the one with a problem, there will be hell to pay. What an honor, to kick his butt in our very first couple fight. Someone get a camera, this will be a moment to remember.

I just don't understand him like I used to. We have many moments where the comprehension between us is incredible; other times it all but disappears.

"What that means is it never gets to be about you and me. I don't get to spend nearly as much time being your boyfriend as I would like. But I keep on giving whatever you want from me, even if its different than what I want. And I will do that for the rest of eternity if I have to. It is just all so hard to do that because I am completely in love with you," Fang ended softly, empty of all traces of anger now.

At first I stood in shock at the fact Fang just spoke and entire paragraph. Then I realized, wait… did I really hear what I think I heard?

"You- you what?" I stuttered, blushing like mad.

Fang grabbed both my hands and twitched his lips the faintest bit. He tucked some stray hair behind an ear and kept his hand along side my face, a thumb stroking my cheekbone.

"I love you," He murmured gently, pleading with his eyes for me to understand.

"Do you mean, like… _love_ me?" I asked self-consciously, resisting the urge to put some distance between us. A frantic pounding in my chest was so loud and persistent there was no way Fang wouldn't hear it. Although, this wasn't a nervous pounding, more like energized. Excited.

"Yes," Fang breathed, blowing spicy, cinnamon air on my face.

Pathetic enough, my first instinct was to try and talk my way out of this situation. Back pedal quickly- find an out before I'm trapped. Then, I stopped to wonder what exactly it was I was trying to escape. What would trap me? A sudden realization made me pause mid thought. Why am I thinking of this as terrible? What is so horrific about this? The longer I stood there and considered it, the more pathetic I became. Something is seriously defective in my brain.

Yet Fang loves me anyway

… And I love him. Without a doubt. Nothing has ever felt so sure in my whole life.

"I love you, too," I muttered, sounding surprised. "I love you," I said again with real conviction in my voice this time.

As soon as the words left my mouth Fang and I instantly relaxed. The tension we were both feeling melted as I spoke. And I don't know about Fang, but the ice cold tension was replaced with a fantastic warm sensation.

"Uh… good," Fang laughed, his full face lighting up. Yup, he is such a smooth talker. He swept me up in the circle of his arms, spinning me around with my feet off the ground. Pressing his mouth eagerly to mine, everything felt just like heaven.

Everything was so euphoric and perfect at this moment I just about burst at the seams. Not able to stay immobile on the ground for one more second, I broke free from Fang's embrace and sprang in the sky with a single bound.

"Come on!" I yelled excitedly from the treetops.

"Where are we going?" He shouted back against the sound of wind rushing by our ears as we flew upward.

"I don't know," I replied carelessly. "Where were you going to take me after the park?"

"Follow me," He flashed a bright, quick grin and sped north.

After 20 minutes of brisk flying we arrived at the destination it's taken all night to reach. Checking my watch I couldn't believe it was already 11:15. How time flies when you are confessing your undying love to your one and only soul mate, huh? Okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating on that just a little… maybe.

Anywho, the location we finally landed was a flat, grassed hilltop. Among further inspection I realized that it was not only the top of a hill, but rather a small mountain type thing. It looked out to the west over a fairly large city, bustling with life and lights. Spread out around the rest of the mountain was bare, black land. The sky above the city was a much lighter blue than that in the east where it was completely dark.

"Gorgeous view and all, but what's here?" I observed.

"Turn this way and you'll see." He suggested, rotating me to face the darkest part of the landscape.

It took me a minute, but when I finally grasped what I was supposed to be seeing, I almost gasped aloud. Hundreds of shooting starts were blazing crookedly across the sky in beautiful, yet random criss-cross patterns. A steady stream kept raining towards the horizon, transfixing my gaze.

"Holy hell," I whispered, grinning. "This is a meteor shower. With real shooting stars and everything."

Truth be told, seeing a meteor shower can go on the list of things 'Max the bird kid has never experienced'. I am not surprised that they come from outer space because I don't think anything in this world could ever be so magnificent and mystifying.

"Incredible," Fang agreed quietly. He was in just as much of a state of awe as me. We were very sheltered kids, remember. Something like this was off the charts for us.

"Is this what you were planning the whole time?" I asked, never taking my stare from the sky.

"Yeah, I read about it online a few days ago." He replied almost sheepishly. Ah, he is so cute when he gets embarrassed… Sorry, pardon my fake girly moment.

"Thank you," I mumbled, wrapping my arms around his waist and giving him a not so small peck on the lips before leaning my head against his shoulder so I could still see the asteroids plummeting towards earth. "I wouldn't have missed this night for anything."

"Me either," Fang smiled, hugging me tightly.

That was the rest of my second and best date ever with Fang. Now I understand 100% why every Fang fangirl wants him so badly and hates me so much for having him: He is probably as close to perfection you can find on planet earth. And he is all mine.

Life is good.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Its been a while, but not nearly as long as last time. Good news: schools almost over! That means updates will be happening a lot quicker than once every 3 months. I'll never be on a totally regular schedule though, just more frequent :) **  
**Anyway, in other news, I've been contemplating about starting up a new story. One that actually has a plot and will be going places. It would still be very possible for me to just start it on this story now if you guys would like. So I just wanted to take another poll and see what you guys would think about adding plot, action, and substance to this story or if I should not even bother and do that in something else. It's up to you guys! I'd more than love to hear your opinions. PMs, comments, and emails are all fantastic. **  
**I hope you all like the new chapter. Kinda fluffy, but not an overload :) Enjoy and review!**  
_

FPOV-

Once again, Max was outvoted. That was the fun of having a democracy instead of a Maxocracy every once in a while. That annoyed expression she got whenever she lost and knew she could do nothing about it was so satisfying. I may love that girl to the ends of the earth, but can I ever recognize she has a sore spot for loosing.

Here, let me explain a bit of what happened the other day. The Flock decided that our backyard needed some sprucing up for this summer. Obviously a swimming pool, tree house, and 20-something acres of forest was not good enough fun. (How spoiled we've become living this cushy lifestyle). It was a family decision so we put what we wanted to invest in to a vote. Max went with a boring, practical idea, while the rest of us all agreed on a fire pit and a couple of hammocks. It would be a great place to chill on warm summer nights in front of the fire, roasting marshmallows, gazing at the stars…

Oh good lord, look at how soft we all are. We have changed so much the past few years. Yet, I wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

Iggy, Gasman, and I flew into town today to pick up what we needed to complete our summer backyard getaway. It took two trips to get everything to the house, but they were so giddy with excitement no one complained. Once all the required pieces were brought together we got down to business.

Obviously the men stayed out to do the manly, tool using, grunting crap and the women went into the kitchen to make us sandwiches and lemonade, right? Ha, not anywhere near Max's feminist universe. Last time I made a sexist comment about girls in general I got slapped twice: once by Max and once by Nudge. Angel didn't care so much. In fact, she actually laughed.

In reality, Iggy went in the house after about 20 minutes of us unpacking boxes and trying to look productive. Soon after that Gazzy threw down the Portuguese instructions (English ones were conveniently not in the box) and went to give Iggy some help. This is the kid who can build and take apart any bomb in the world, blindfolded, and faster than any bomb squad expert any day. And he gets outsmarted by a piece of cloth and a couple poles. I seriously have to worry about that boy from time to time. Now I'm praying karma won't catch up with me and watch me fail to set this dang hammock up, too.

Then, after not really helping one bit, Max and Angel decided to go for a swim once the sandwiches were consumed. Unfortunately, Ig and Gazzy followed suit shortly afterwards, leaving Nudge and I to work on assembling both hammocks and fire pit. Although, I was chill with this turn out because she really knew what she was doing. Also, Nudge is such a great kid I don't get to spend nearly enough time with. You can't really call her a kid anymore, though because she's 14.

"Fang!" Nudge yelled suddenly, waving her hand around my face like I'd lost it. "Anybody home?"

"What? Oh, sorry. Space out," I apologized and shook my head slightly.

"You were definitely checked out for a solid three or four minutes," She laughed heartily. "What were you thinking about? About how I am so much better at building this than you?" She teased lightly. "Or maybe daydreaming about _Max_ again?"

"Again?" I defended, raising an eyebrow.

"It would be the fifth time this week. At least I assume so, because when you zone out like that, you know, it's safe to presume its about Max," Nudge explained, no guilt whatsoever in her cheery voice.

"Hush kid," I smiled and pushed her playfully. "I was not thinking about Max."

"Oh yeah?" She laughed skeptically, leaning smugly on the edge of the semi-completed fire pit. "Then what? Tell me, and prove me right," Nudge insisted.

"I was actually thinking about you," I said caving quickly.

"Ah, well then, don't let Max know," She stage whispered and looked around exaggeratedly. That girl is no doubt one huge bubble of unused acting talent; forever trying to unleash her drama queen-ness on is all unsuspecting fools.

"It'll be our little secret," I winked really amplified, most likely looking like a total dork.

Using a hand to stifle a giggle, Nudge agreed to keep out little 'secret' and we got back to work as if nothing ever happened. Nothing besides the two of us being absolute weirdoes did happen though, so I think we pulled it off pretty well.

"Are you guys done yet?" Max asked strolling up to us in her bathing suit and dripping wet. Let me tell you, whoa, what a sight. On a hot-o-meter, that girl is burning up. My crazy teenage boy hormones could not have been more haywire. "You've been working for a long time now."

"Yeah, we have been working while you guys were playing." I reminded her, smirking. "But we're done and we will enjoy it, right Nudge?"

"Yup," She agreed, grinning and reclining into the nearest hammock suspended between two trees. We had given up on the pole thing and went with our resources. "I'm really going to love spreading out in this roomy hammock," She sighed and pulled her wings out to take up as much room as possible.

I lounged back in my own hammock tied to one of Nudge's trees and another separate one. There were three trees to form a triangle that we strung the hammocks on instead and placed the completed fire pit on the one open edge.

"Man this is sure cozy," I said smugly, loving the feel of rocking back and forth in the breeze. "Could stay here all day," I sighed contentedly as my bare foot brushed the soft grass as I swung to and fro. It was more than a little difficult not to just sit and rake my eyes up and down Max's body. My guess is she wouldn't approve.

"Hey, I helped," Max protested weakly. "I showed you which direction to turn the thing so it fit into the piece for the fire thingy…"

"Wow," I chuckled. "What would we do without you?" Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy had the party by now and were exclaiming at 'how cool' this all looked. All at once that tried to cram into the hammocks. "Whoa, no one is getting in these hammocks while dripping wet," I announced. "Go change first," I instructed and the three traipsed off to the house grumpily. "Although, you can stay like that for as long as you want," I grinned, wiggling my eyebrows at Max's swimsuit clad form.

Something of an amused spark glinted dangerously in her eyes at my words. "Oh really, I can huh?" She questioned softly.

Watching her every move like a hawk (no pun intended), I saw her purposefully stride behind me and felt her hands on my shoulders. They were as gentle as falling leaves at first, sending shivers down my spine.

"Well, you didn't help so I should get a little something out of you today," I replied breezily. As her hands got heavier, I knew I had succeeded in egging her on.

"Ah, if that's the case, then…" She purred delicately. "Eat dirt, you dumb chauvinist!" Max yelled and shoved me forward, flipping the hammock upside down. Conveniently enough, I did end up with a face full of dirt when I slammed into the ground. Damn, I _so_ deserved that. In the background, Nudge, Max and Angel cackled wildly and exchanged high-fives.

"I deserved that, but its worth it," I admitted shrugging.

"Oh Fang," Nudge laughed. "You're such a lady charmer," She said sarcastically.

"What can I say? I just sweep the girls off their feet," I exclaimed and knocked Max off her feet, quite literally, and into my arms. Swinging her up over my shoulder, I stepped quickly towards the pool.

Max was shouting and protesting the whole time, beating me with her fists and pumping her wings violently. Many threats about dying, loosing my manhood, never speaking to me again, forcing me to eat her cooking, and replacing all my clothes with an entirely pink wardrobe were thrown my way. None really made me nervous, she wouldn't do any of those things. Expect maybe the pink clothes one and I was truthfully a little worried about it.

"You seem a little heated up," I observed. "Lets cool down," I suggested and predictably threw her into the deepest part of the pool.

She screamed in rage until she hit the water then sank like a rock. I looked over to see Nudge standing near the water with her mouth gaping open (but for once no words were coming out) half in amusement, half in disapproval.

When I glanced back at the pool, Max still hadn't surfaced and just floated underwater closer to the ledge I was standing on. Feeling only a bit anxious as to why she was still under, I crouched down and peered at her cautiously.

Suddenly, bursting up from the pool, Max grabbed my wrist and yanked me headfirst into the water, clothes and all. There must be something dysfunctional in my mind when it has anything to do with max anymore. I would've normally expected that the second I crouched down. But now I was so oblivious it's almost embarrassing. Spluttering as I resurfaced, Max was over by the ladder trying to get out as quick as possible. Too bad it wasn't quick enough, snaring her around the waist, we began to wrestle for the upper hand, dunking, splashing, and playfully attacking one another.

"All right, okay. Truce. Before we drown," Max begged, gripping the edge of the pool in exhaustion.

"You're just afraid you'll loose," I smirked, flipping on my back and floating lazily, extending my wings so I had less to do to stay afloat.

The sun warmed my face and I was so relaxed that I could feel every pinpoint of heat from the sun hitting my skin. As my breathing returned to normal it felt like a trance like state I had entered. Everything was just peaceful. Only the sounds of nature, water lapping the side of the swimming pool, and Max's own slowed breathing could be heard.

Now is about the time someone might begin to go on some sappy rant about stopping time right here, reflect on life, blah, blah, blah. Given the chance, hell, maybe I would've, but at that moment I was pulled back under water. _Little twit_, I thought, does truce not mean anything anymore? And she was even the one to call it nonetheless.

Spitting out chlorine-tainted water, I stood up to my chest in water, having floated to the some shallower water. Pushing sopping wet chunks of hair our of my face, I spun around looking for the Devil itself.

"Didn't you call truce?" I demanded while trying to get water out of my nose.

"Ah, but you looked so peaceful I just couldn't resist." And she smiled so sweetly there was no way it was genuine. All her hair had plastered itself to the right side of her face, reminding me somewhat of a longhaired dog with a comb over.

"I think you're just jealous I can pull off the water swept look and you can't," I joked and ran a hand through my _fabulous_ hair.

"You're so full of it," She scoffed and promptly hopped out of the pool. It also seemed Nudge went inside sometime during all of this. "And by it, I mean crap."

Jumping out of the pool as well, I shook my head like a dog to get some of the water out. My drenched t-shirt clung annoying to my torso and the heavy, wet denim made my jeans ride low on my hips. Pulling the shirt over my head, I though shortly about whether to just take off the jeans too. I had boxers on, you pervs. It's not like all of us hadn't seen each other like that before.

I looked up across the pool where Max had gotten out and was now toweling off, staring at me. Huh, trying to multitask. Although, it didn't appear to me that she was making much progress in the drying off business. After making quick eye contact she blushed and looked away.

"See something you like?" I smirked, ruffling up my wings to look even cooler. Wings = total awesomeness.

"You ogled at me earlier," She pointed out defensively, placing an annoyed hand on her hip. "So don't you dare criticize me."

Taking an exaggeratedly slow look up and down her body, I nodded in agreement. "Yes, I did. And I'm man enough to admit I was checking you out," I shrugged, wringing out my shirt.

With an angry huff, Max spun on her heel and strode quickly towards the house. Thinking I'd made a stupid mistake, I dropped my shirt and hurried after her across the lawn. What had I said to set her off. Never would I say anything degrading and mean it. Maybe I had gone too far? Although, for the life of me, I will never, ever understand a woman's mind.

"Max," I called, begging her to wait. When she didn't slow down I grabbed her wrist to ensure Max stopped to hear me out. "Don't be mad, I would never mean that," I promised but my heart tightened when she wouldn't turn around. "I respect you way too much for me to actually feel that way. You should know that."

"I should?" She asked, sounding choked up.

"Yes, you should always know that," I spoke softly. Then, to my horror, Max's shoulders began to shake. "Hey," I murmured worriedly, spinning her around. "What's wrong?"

As she twisted to faced me it became quite obvious she was not crying. He face was split by a giant grin and her body shook from contained laughter. Something told me I had been the butt of that unfortunate joke. "Ah Fang, you're so adorable when you get all concerned like that!" Max simpered, patting my face in a patronizing way.

"Why you little…" I trailed off.

"Yes?" She asked innocently. Pff, I've learned my lesson. The word innocent should not even be in my vocabulary anymore. Max simply bat her long eyelashes. Little flirt. "I'm a little what?"

I just laughed. "Get out of my way dork, I'm going to change," I said and walked to the house.

A few hours later, everyone was gathered around the fire, sharing hammocks with each other. Iggy, Gazzy and Angel swayed gently together while Nudge, Max, and I claimed another. The six of us had spent the previous half and hour pigging out on roasted marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers. Feeling stuffed beyond imagination, it's a miracle the hammocks didn't break.

"I am so full," Max groaned sleepily. Her somewhat sticky hand was loosely laced through mine.

"Haha, Max, you are so guy-like a lot of the time. Its so funny," Nudge laughed quietly. "I mean, there is like, hardly any girl inside you. You usually look like a girl, even though you don't really dress like one, but the way you act is much more similar to a guy.

"She's right," I nodded thoughtfully. Nudge and I then proceeded the discuss over, over Max's head, the traits of her that were so much more masculine than feminine. Let me tell you, it was not a short list. But I'm not complaining. I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't be able to handle a girly Max. Or a super girly anyone (Nudge doesn't really count).

"I am right here, you know," Max interrupted.

"You can't deny anything we're saying," Nudge defended logically. "But we have decided that you are only 1/3 woman."

"Only 1/3?" She argued. "That's a whole 2/3 man. Exactly what part of me is my manly part?" Max demanded.

"Hmmm…" I scratched my head in thought. The wrong answer for this could burn me. "Your right leg," I decided finally. There was no way that could end badly. Although, this whole thing could potentially go downhill fast.

"My right leg…?" She repeated in disbelief.

"Sounds good to me!" Nudge agreed jovially.

"Wait, you actually gave her a whole 1/3? Isn't that being a bit generous?" Iggy questioned from across the fire.

We all laughed, expect Max who just sat in stony silence. I attempted to put my arm around her shoulders, but she just shrugged it off. Wow, was she moody today or what?

"Is it Pick-On-Max day or something? Because I obviously didn't get the memo," Max said grumpily.

"You're being real moody today, is it that time of month again?" Gazzy asked sweetly. Ah, so I wasn't the only one that noticed…

"That's it, I'm leaving," Mac declared, trying to wedge herself out between Nudge and I.

"Oh Maxy, don't go," I protested and pulled her back down and into my lap. It was a little awkward because we were in a hammock, but I delighted in touching her no matter how small a gesture.

"I'm not happy with you," Max said, but didn't put up much of a fight. "And don't call me Maxy."

For a little bit longer, the family stayed outside and tried not to get into anymore major altercations, fake or not. The most exciting part after that was trying to pin the blame on who ate the last marshmallow. And soon enough Max relaxed and melded into my arms, her head nestled in my neck, and I was apparently forgiven. There had been so much chaos today only because of those dang hammocks. This might have been a bad idea after all… But no way will Max ever know. The smugness from hearing she was right might just kill her.

Who knows what the rest of the summer will hold?


	23. Chapter 23

**So yeah, again with the it has been a while, longer than hoped (as usual XD). But this time I have a somewhat legit excuse! I've been in drivers education for about a month now and it hasn't given me much time to write. But anyhow, I'd like to thank those of you that are still reading and enjoying this story! It'll probably still be slow going but new chapters will continue to appear for a long while now! All my dedicated readers are so important to me, so please review to let me know you're still with me! **  
**Suggestions are of course still loved and accepted. **

**Oh, and if you haven't yet, check out the Iggy/ Ella one-shot called _Cannibalism_ I posted recently!  
**

**Enjoy and review!**

MPOV-

I was sitting in bed, hacking up a lung, and it was all Fang's fault. I had a fever so high I almost became delirious, there were flashes of hot then cold with no warning, and to top it off I had been coughing like a 45 year old smoker for the past three days. And Fang is taking all the blame for this, or at least I'm throwing it on him whether he wants it or not. His boneheaded plan, therefore his responsibility.

In case you're wondering, a few nights back it was absolutely pouring rain outside. Normally this wouldn't be the kind of weather you'd see in June, but its been a very backwards month. It was one of those warm rains you come across every once in a blue moon. That was Wednesday night, the same as any other, but the rain made me restless.

Everyone else was content off in their own little world, doing whatever its was they would do on a night cooped up inside. On good evenings I tired to get everyone to go on a leisurely flight and usually it didn't take much persuading. However, that night no one was interested in flying. I wasn't either, but I stepped out the door onto our wrap around porch to at least enjoy the humid air.

Maybe 15 minutes had lapsed when Mr. Tall, Dark, and Silent joined me by the railing. There was a comfortable silence. Neither of us found the need to talk to each other any more to take pleasure in the others company. Instead, we let the pitter-patter of rain take the place or words.

Observing off the porch, the yard beyond appeared to shimmer behind a curtain of rain. Nothing looked real or solid. Objects practically melted and would suddenly reanimate as if never gone. No one could have guess that sheets of water falling from the sky could be so magical.

"Pretty insane, huh?" Fang said, nodding towards the rain.

"Very," I agreed. "Hard to believe its actually June," I sighed and almost subconsciously slid in closer to Fang.

"Yup," He said. "I wonder how long it would take to get absolutely soaked out there…" He speculated quietly. His hand rubbed small circles on my back.

"Probably not even ten seconds," I mused after observing the rainfall for a moment.

"You willing to test that theory?" He smiled sneakily.

I eyed him suspiciously. "Are you suggesting that I do stand out in the rain until I'm soaked through?" This boy was loosing it.

"What, you chicken?" Fang smirked. Damn that smirk of his.

"It's called self-preservation actually."

"Oh, come one, a little water never hurt anybody," He argued. "And like you said, it'll only take ten seconds."

Watching him warily, I contemplated his dumber than dumb idea. I've never been one to really mind the rain (or turn down a challenge), especially if it's warm, but coming down at this intensity made me cautious. So if I did do it, there wasn't much to lose. Yeah, I'd get sopping wet but there would be a hot shower waiting for me. If I didn't Fang wouldn't let me forget I chickened out over some rain. Well, I guess you got to do what you got to do.

"Fine, but you're coming with me," I said finally.

He narrowed his eyes, but a playful smile remained. "Deal."

"On the count of three," I suggested. "One… Two… Three!" I shouted, taking a running leap off the deck steps. Hands linked, we dove headfirst into the downpour.

Within moments both of us were dripping and wiping water out of our eyes. The bright yellow tank top I was wearing had already been drenched completely through, and my jeans were following close behind. Luckily the shirt wasn't see through this time.

"Holy crap!" Fang laughed, looking up at the sky and marveling at how fast we became soaked to the bone. He pushed back his mop of wet hair away from his face. "You know, I've heard the best kisses are in the rain…" Fang said, eyes sparkling.

"Where'd you hear that?" I scoffed, trying to hide a smile. Certain things Fang said or did could still easily bring a blush to my cheeks. Not the bad kind, more like the incredibly happy kind I can't live without.

"Around," He shrugged, looping a finger in my belt loop to tug me closer. "I don't really believe it, though."

"Only one way to fine out," I murmured.

Grabbing the edge of his shirt, I pulled Fang in closer and myself up on tiptoe. Leaning down, he caught my mouth with his at the halfway point. It was a ling kiss neither of us seemed eager to end.

"Convinced yet?" I asked blinking ran drops off my eyelashes.

"Not quite," Fang grinned and pulled me in for a second kiss, longer and better than the first. We kissed, and kissed. In the rain, getting soaked. And old. Even though I didn't know it then, also as sick as a dog. And I loved every second of it.

"Awww…" Chorused a quartet of snooping Flock members. We pulled apart laughing.

"Never a moment of privacy," Fang sighed softly, removing his hand from where it had cupped the side of my neck. "Lets go inside."

"And dry off, I'm starting to get cold," I muttered, scampering up the porch and stood dripping in the entryway while I waited for a towel.

Both of us headed straight for a long, hot shower. Which actually seemed kind of redundant considering we couldn't physically get more wet if we tried. I personally stood under the scorching jets for a full half hour. I finally willed myself to turn off the shower. By the time I'd dressed and went downstairs everyone else had already began watching a movie.

Collapsing on the couch and nestling into Fang, I settled in for the next two hours while we watched the best Christmas movie ever: Die Hard. If you haven't see seen it yet you must watch it to understand. With all the explosions, yelling, and general epic-ness, everyone stayed awake until the end.

"All right, off the bed," I ordered, stifling a yawn. Guess things like kissing in the rain can really ware a person out.

After saying our goodnights and stacking fists, Fang and I stood at the end of the hallway besides our doors. That parental instinct never seems to fade; always make sure that the kids are asleep before you go to bed yourself.

"I think they're all down for the count," Fang said quietly a few minutes later.

"Now just one left," I teased.

He turned the corners of his mouth down. "I can stay up late alone," He argued.

"We all know how well that worked out last time," I pointed out smugly, glancing at the thing white scar on his head. Fang took a little tumble into a tree last time he was out and about on his own at night. That night scared me so badly, there was no way I was going to have a repeat of that. I even took the precaution to leave my door partway open while I sleep so I can hear him wandering about. It sounds paranoid, but that's the way I live. And so far, the method works.

"That was a one time thing," Fang asserted, fingering the line of raised skin. "Just go to bed.

"Gosh Mr. Bossy Boots, if you insist," I laughed lightly. "Good night."

"Night," He whispered, pecking me on the lips.

When I lay down to go to sleep I felt a little icky, but I assumed it would be gone by morning after a good nights rest. Oh boy, was I wrong. I woke up that morning sicker than sick. Now I'm halfway through my second day of nastiness and didn't seem to be improving. Truthfully, I felt like I was going downhill. That's how being sick works though: you got to get worse before you can get better, right?

So far, I'm actually kind of loving it, too. Not really the feeling of my throat acting like I swallowed nails, my grotesquely drippy nose, and obnoxious coughing… Yeah, that part I could do without. The whole, everyone wants to wait on me hand and foot thing was nice though. Iggy's made me buckets of homemade chicken noodle soup. Angel and Nudge do great at keeping me company when a particularly nasty coughing fit leaves me struggling for breath and stuck on the couch or bed. Then Gasman, concerned blue eyes and all, was always sweetly checking on me to see if I needed anything. Fang assigned himself the role of my personal doctor. He came into my room with a surgeon mask covering his mouth and nose with a plastic stethoscope around his neck.

"Dr. Fang, reporting for duty," He announced.

"Where did you get that?" I laughed scratchily, tugging on the child's toy hanging about his neck as he stood over me, hands on his hips. He stared down, scrutinizing me, but I could tell he was grinning under the mask from the little crinkle at the corners of his eyes.

"Lets feel that heartbeat, shall we?" Dr. Fang suggested and began feeling with the stethoscope along my chest. (No, not like that you perverts.)

At first I was semi amused, then a split second later I looked up, saw the mask, and felt the stethoscope. Bile rose in my throat and instinctively shoved Fang roughly away without thinking twice. The fleeting shock on his face was undoubtedly mirrored on my own.

"I- I'm sorry," I whispered. The few seconds replayed nonstop in my head.

"That was my fault," He muttered apologetically, slipping the mask off his face. Regret shone brightly in his eyes.

"Instinct kinda took over," I mumbled. As I opened my mouth to say more, one of my painful coughing attacks took over. The spasms wracked my whole body and sent an unexpected amount of pain shooting through my chest with every breath in. I coughed and wheezed for a solid five minutes, gladly accepting Fang's soothing hands on my back. When I was finally able to straighten up again I felt drained and my eyes were watering. Slumping against my pillows in exhaustion, I focused all my energy on trying to stay awake.

"Is there anything I can do?" Fang wondered worriedly. He stroked the hair sympathetically away from my flushed face and I opened my eyes a bit this whole being sick bit was beginning to get real old, real fast.

"Tea?" I sighed. "And Ibuprofen, please," I begged for this aching pain emanating from the core of my body.

"Tea and painkillers coming up," He smiled tenderly. My eyes closed before he even closed the door. ]

FPOV-

Since it was only about 9:30 no one was in bed yet when I went down to the kitchen. As the water boiled, I rummaged for some pain meds for max. This… whatever she had was definitely taking a toll on her. We normally have pretty good immune systems, but whatever disease is plaguing her not is more than just a normal cold.

With honey fill tea and Tylenol in hand I went straight up the back stairs to Max's room. Pushing it open with my foot, the sight in front of me made me sigh. I could feel my heart constricting at the picture of Max curled up, shiver under blankets, and in an uncomfortable sleep. I wished with all my heart I could take it away. If possible I'd take the pain and carry it myself. Granted, she probably would never let me, but Max's well being had constantly been a priority of mine, and the feeling was increase these past months of dating. I would never stop letting her know how much she means to me.

Feeling her forehead and grimacing at the heat, her eyes fluttered open. There was a slight disoriented look in them at first before she got her bearings.

"You're really hot," I observed with my hand caressing her burning face.

"I know," She muttered smugly, propping herself up enough to down some tea and pills. At least she's got her sense of humor; guess that we don't have to start panicking quite yet.

Truthfully, even with her red nose, puffy eyes, limp hair, and hectic flush across her cheeks, Max still had a beauty about her. Her eyes still shone vibrantly and the half attempted smile was worth a million bucks to me. I found it rather futile to tell her so at this point because she doesn't believe me when I call her beautiful in perfect health. Instead I rolled my eyes, held back a grin and told her to drink her tea.

"So Dr. Fang, what do you suggest to cure me?" Max wondered sleepily, cocooning herself back into the bedspread.

"Uh… plenty of bed rest and fluids?" I offered, not sure what else to prescribe.

"You got it, Doc…" She murmured and didn't open her eyes again. The one perk about being sick: you can fall asleep at the drop of a hat.

I went downstairs feelings pretty useless and gave the rest of the family updates. They all were worried she had not been improving. General morale in the house was lacking ever since Max contracted her illness. When one of us hurt, all of us felt.

"All right guys, I let you stay up later, now time for bed," I declared at half past midnight. Without Max to force the younger three into bed around 11 like normal, I cut them some slack.

"Man, we save the world and yet still have a bedtime. Where is the justice in the world?" Gazzy grumbled.

"You're still only 11 bud," I pointed out kindly.

"I'm 13!" Nudge argued. "I should get to stay up later."

"Okay," I replied easily.

"Fang, come on- Wait? Yes? Sweet!" She exclaimed as Gazzy watched in disbelief.

Smirking, I turned to Iggy. "So Ig, what you gonna do now?"

He fought back a laugh, catching on quickly. "I'm going to bed. I have nothing to do," He shrugged.

"Angel and Gazzer, you both are already up past your bedtime." Her gleeful smile was slowly fading. "I'm going upstairs as well, so what are you going to do all alone?" I wondered.

"Fine," Nudge sighed dejectedly. "You win, I'm going to bed."

We all stacked fists at the top of the stairs before setting off to our rooms. Nudge started following Angel to their neighboring rooms, but I called her back for a minute. Usually Max is better at dealing with the bigger parental issues, but I guess I'll have to be a substitute. Maybe practice will make it easier.

"I already said I'd go to bed, happy?" Nudge groaned.

"Nudge, I would never be happy about something that makes you unhappy, understand?" I said firmly. "I know you want to stay up, but it's not all it's cracked up to be," I promised.

"Then why do you and max always stay up later than everyone else?" She countered glumly. "There has to be some reason you two are continually up hours after we all go to bed."

"We have a few reasons," I said.

Nudge just crossed her arms. "Like?" She prompted.

"Max doesn't go to bed until she knows everyone else in the house is settle and asleep. It's the mother hen syndrome," I explained, joking about the last part to make her smile. It worked. All right, maybe I'm not too bad at this.

"Okay, so what else?" Nudge asked, lightening up considerable. "You communicate with aliens when we're sleeping, don't you?"

"Dang," I breathed. "You busted us."

"Haha, very funny. Now tell me why you really stay up until two or three am?" She laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Its only fun if you have someone to stay up with," I shrugged. "That's the time when we have our 'Mommy and Daddy time' some say," I grinned at the horrified look on her face.

"Whoa Fang, too much info. I did not need to hear that! I didn't want details!" Nudge protested, covering her ears.

"Trust me, you don't even want to hear the details," I winked. "And you did ask."

"Fine, fine, I'm really going to bed now, just- Ugh. I can't believe these are the things I'm thinking about before going to sleep. I'll have nightmares for sure. Thanks a bunch Fang," She complained and walked quickly to her room, hands over her ears just in case.

I guess we can safely say that was a job well done for Fang. Okay, so maybe not the most orthodox way, or the Max way, but situation solved. From now on Nudge will be afraid to be up late for fear of accidentally stumbling across our 'Mom and Dad time' as I so tactfully phrased it. I definitely have the problem under control for a while now.

And for the record, Max and I don't sit around and make out for hours on end every night. Some nights I wish we did, but that's something any teenage boy wants sometimes. Those are the time when we're just together, enjoying being with one another without the worrying over kids and other ever day matters. It's our unwind and relax together time we have each night. Even though Max is sick I felt weird going back to my own room and went to check on her instead. Either way, I wanted to be with her.

I frowned as soon as I got in the room. Max had kicked off all the blankets to the foot of her bed. Also there was her sweatshirt, socks, and t-shirt. She only had her pajama pants and a sports bra, but still seemed to be radiating heat. He wings flared out to give some air to her back. Feathers were a great insulator. Great for winter, hell in the summer.

"What am I going to do with you?" I muttered, running a hand agitatedly through my hair.

I wasn't a real doctor. I had no clue what she had, much less how to make her better. It was killing me inside that I didn't know how to help her. Finally, I decided to do what every other person in the 21st century does when confronted with a problem you can't seem to solve. Internet. Oh the joys of modern technology at our fingertips. First I found out how to safely bring down her fever. Opening windows, dragging a fan up the stairs, a cool cloth on her brow, and glasses of ice water close at hand would be enough.

My next step was to find out what exactly we could've been dealing with. Finding a website where you can pick out your symptoms, I spent half and hour trying to remember everything Max mentioned. Even the symptoms she didn't say and I picked up on; she's just too easy to read. The website gave me some false leads, but after sorting through endless ailments, it came to an end. The search lead me to only on possible solution when everything else had already been discarded. It was close to two in the morning by now and I was so tired my eyelids felt weighted. I wiped my hand across them a few times to be sure I read I correctly. Some part of me hoped that I was sleep deprived and reading the one word that flared out on the bright screen in the dark room wrong. The one word was all I saw. My heart sank when I realized that was the only explanation.

Pneumonia.

**HA! Cliffy... sort of. This will be a two part one so keep your eyes peeled for the new one soon! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi everyone. My excuses are probably going to be completely irrelevant to this so, again, I won't bother. The chapter has been done for a bit now, but finding computer time lately has been tricky ever since my younger sister discovered Facebook. And another one has given in to the temptation. But I have it now so I hope that you all can forgive me. If I loose my readers I really don't have much motivation to write anymore so please hang in there!  
**

**Review and tell me what kind of things you want to be seeing! Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

MPOV-

"I still haven't forgiven you for this, you know?" I'm still blaming _you_."

"Mmm-hmm…" Fang agreed distractedly, his eyes glued to his computer screen.

"If I wasn't coughing up phlegm and struggling for breath, you would be very, very miserable right now," I continued.

"I bet," He muttered.

Crossing my arms across my chest I sighed. "You aren't even listening to a word I'm saying. You're just staring at that dumb computer. I could talk about how much smell like wet dog and you'd never even notice." I paused for a beat. Nothing; I guess it's time for the big guns. "Gee, look at that. My cloths are just coming right off! Pretty soon I'll be naked," I said nonchalantly, trying to sound the same as before.

"Yeah, I- what?" Fang said suddenly, his attention finally away from that wretched laptop. "I heard 'clothes coming off' and 'naked'. What'd I miss?"

"You haven't heard a thing I've said, have you?" I asked, exasperated.

"I heard you say you're getting naked," He shrugged. Finally the lid to the laptop went down. Sure, talk of naked girls and BAM! Who needs a computer? Men, I swear.

"No, I did not actually, but nice try."

He smiled his mischievous, toothy grin. "A boy can dream, can't he?"

Good lord. Teenage minds are a force not to be reckoned with. "This is a perv free zone, get outta my room," I said, pointing at the door. "I don't allow those kinds of thoughts in here."

"Then what happens when you have those naughty dreams about me?" Fang smirked.

"Right. Naughty dreams," I repeated dryly. "And what do these dreams consist of?"

"You and me, obviously. Sometimes Iggy too, depending on your mood. But I wont say anymore. Don't want you to get too excited while you're sick," He winked.

"That's it, get out," I sighed, throwing back the blankets and hopping out of bed. I began ushering him towards the door. "You're on, like, strike five. You can come back when your mind is out of the gutter."

"Fine," He agreed easily. "I wanted a sandwich anyway," He said and swept out the door without a fight.

Unbelievable. I get sick with pneumonia and all Fang's concerned about is a sandwich. Forget the fact I have coughed up blood three times in the past two days since we found out. Its not important if I'm still getting hot and cold flashes like I'm going through the change or something. And its just wonderful he has to run it in my face he gets to eat real solid food when I've only had soup since I got sick. Although, it is very good homemade soup, compliments of Iggy, I still don't think it's fair. Either way, a little more compassion would be nice.

As I flopped back onto my bed I tried to take a slow deep breath but still winced when my lungs got hit with stabs of pain. Pulling another countless tissue from the Kleenex box, I blew my nose loudly. Unfortunately, since we found out pneumonia is highly contagious I had been trying to avoid the rest of the Flock, and vice versa. Expect for Fang who was around my room probably more than half the day. For unknown reasons, he still hadn't gotten sick. And what a crying shame that was…

I had barely finished that thought when Fang pushed back open my door, a steaming bowl of soup in hand. "Thought it was time for your three o'clock soup," He said, setting in on my bedside table. I pushed myself up into a sitting position to eat, my expression a mix of appreciation and wariness. "What? Don't you want it?" Fang asked, seeming a little crestfallen. Ugh, he worries too much. _Way_ too much.

"No… that's not really it. Thank you for bringing it for me, but… I'm just so sick of soup," I explained apologetically. "I need solid food!"

"Solid food?" He repeated, suppressing a smile. "That's a big step."

"Totally. Now, I'm thinking peanut butter and jelly sounds great," I said happily. My stomach was doing flips at the idea of real food.

"If you're throwing that up later, don't blame me," He warned. "And you still gotta eat the soup."

**~45 Minutes Later~**

"Fang…" I whined, slumped against the toilet. "Why'd you let me eat that?" I groaned. Let me tell you, peanut butter and jelly and chicken noodle soup tastes great the first time around, but when you got to taste it round two, you really regret it.

"What did I say?" Fang reprimanded and handed me a wet cloth for my mouth.

"But you shouldn't listen to me when I'm sick, I don't have good judgment," I complained croakily.

"I'll remember that," He sighed.

I began to reply to that when the bile rose in my throat and I leaned into the porcelain bowl I'm becoming very well acquainted with. Oh, toilet bowl, you understand my suffering like no one else. You truly are my favorite friend in my hour of need. And as I continued to bark up the entire contents of my stomach, Fang held my hair back and rubbed my back soothingly. Girls, word to the wise: tossing chunks is not a huge turn on for the boyfriend. Just to give you fair warning.

"Please just leave me to be miserable and barfy," I moaned pathetically, pressing my forehead to the cool plastic tub.

Fang only snorted. "Can I get you anything?"

As much as I wanted him to leave me and save the embarrassment, I knew that he'd never go. That much he had proven over the last few days. He hardly left no matter how much I insisted when I wasn't in some weird, fever induced hallucination. It was foolish to think I was getting any privacy.

"Water would be great," I mumbled in resignation. "Thanks," I said as he pushed the cup into my hand a minute later. A small smile tugged at the corners of my lips. I took little sips to just clear away the bitter aftertaste in my mouth.

"Lets get you back to your room," Fang suggested.

He hooked his arms under my elbows and gently lifted me to my feet. Immediately the room began to sway before my eyes. As I wobbled on my unsteady legs, Fang wrapped a firm arm around my waist. I gratefully leaned into the support and let him lead and half carry me back to my room. Slumping onto my bed as soon as it was in reach, it never felt so comfy. Just the energy to crawl to my pillows was nonexistent.

"Are you going to be okay?" Fang murmured, smoothing my ratty hair. "Are you cold?"

"Uh hu," I mumbled. In fact, I was feeling kind of feverish again. My face felt flushed, my limbs were uncomfortably warm and a dull headache was starting to set in. Even with my eyes closed I could feel Fang's intense gaze boring into my face. Like I'd seen a million times, his eyebrows were probably a bit pinched, his mouth in a straight line, and shoulders full of tension. Blindly, I groped for his hand on the bedspread and sighed when his wool fingers enveloped my own.

"Go see everyone else," I mutter through a tongue thick with fatigue.

"I'll wait until you're asleep," He said quietly.

Gently flipping my hand over so my forearm faced up, he softly stroked his fingers up and down my arm. From the inside of my wrist to the crease of my elbow his fingertips moved over my skin, soft as a breeze. Tingles of unexpected pleasure ran up my spine. I took in a big of a breath as I was capable of with shooting pain to my lungs. If he ever knew the way to calm and relax me, he had found it. Fang did it often when I was stressed out or upset. It was like my trigger. Things began to melt away at his careful touch. Before I know it, I was out like a light.

When I woke up countless hours later, I felt awake for the first time in days. Usually all I would want to do when I got up was go right back to sleep, but not right now. Instantly I knew I wasn't going to be quarantined in my room for another night. A bit of the feverish feeling I had earlier remained, but that was easy to overlook. There was no way on God's green earth that I was staying cooped up any longer. If a jailbreak is what it took, then girls got to do what a girls got to do. Tonight, I was going downstairs to spend time with my family, maybe play some games, and if I was really lucky, I might get to eat more solid food and _not_ throw up. Man, do I dream big or what?

"It's alive," Fang said, smiling and standing in my doorway. "I was just coming to check on you."

Grinning at feeling fresh and better than I have in days, I threw back my covers and bounded to the door. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I beamed up at him. This new mood of close to recovery made me euphoric. Acting on impulse, and totally forgetting about barf breath, I planted a large kiss right on his mouth. His surprise was obvious by his sudden intake of breath and quick pull away.

"I've been wanting to do that for days," I explained breathlessly, not even willing myself to look abashed.

"As much as I've missed that too, are you _trying_ to get me sick?" He asked playfully, a smile trying to form on his lips. Those perfect lips that I had to kiss just one more time… "Whoa, down girl," Fang laughed. "No need to exert yourself."

"What would you put in the 'exert' category? For example, joining everyone downstairs tonight?" I recommended hopefully, tightening my hold around his middle. I was almost bouncing in expectation.

"You're full of nerve today," He sighed.

"I'm so full of nerve I am going down whatever you say," I said matter-of-factly and smirked. He raised his eyebrows fractionally but I could sense the attitude. Tugging on the back of his shirt, I tried my hardest to look innocent and not sickly as I could muster. "But if I'm going to be with you all, I want you to be happy and enjoy it, too."

"You really want to?" Fang asked softly. I nodded enthusiastically, bobbing up and down. He stared my down hard for an immeasurable moment, like he was searching my soul for an unanswerable question. Or, he was trying for intimidation. I'll let you decide. "Then don't ever say I was one to tell you no."

"I wouldn't listen anyway," I grinned and pecked him on the cheek. "Now leave so I can change," I said, pushing him out of the door, but not before I was him rolling his eyes.

Throwing on a pair of clean sweatpants with a clean shirt, I examined my reflection in the mirror and frowned. Those sick days had not been kind to me. After not much success, all I decided to do was pull my hair up into a quick ponytail and go wash my face in the bathroom. I felt revived and somewhat clean. Realizing that was the best I was going to get, I shrugged and went downstairs.

It was about eight o'clock and the sun had just completely disappeared. As the usual ritual, everyone was crowded in the living room, together but doing their own thing. Gazzy and Fang were playing video games, Iggy listening intently. Angel and Nudge were both flipping through magazines, their legs thrown over the arms of the couch and heads pressed together to compare the hottest celeb gossip.

"Hey guys," I grinned, happy with the familiar sight.

"Oh Max, you're here!" Angel exclaimed joyfully. "We're so glad you're feeling better."

"Yeah," Nudge agreed whole-heartedly. "Fang has been 'in control' and, well, take one look at the kitchen and you'll see just how well that's gone. Oh, and Iggy's been trying to 'help'." Iggy looked kind if dismayed but denied nothing, and Fang smirked sheepishly. (Is that possible!)

"I'm sick for two days and this whole place has gone to the dogs, huh?" I sighed. Their faces clouded over. I wasn't sure if it was for the feeling guilty for not keeping things up while I was gone or the thought of restoring order instead of relaxing tonight. "Eh, whatever," I shrugged. "We can deal with whatever damage was made later. Like, tomorrow."

Their faces all relaxed and brightened in unison, so much so it was almost comical. As they each when back to what they were doing I braced myself to enter the kitchen. It wasn't nearly as bad as it had ever been, but I was verging on disaster. There were times in the L house that we had let things go much longer and worse than this, but times have changed. Sighing and attempting to put it out of my mind for tonight, I scrounged up a clean cup and got some apple juice. The cool liquids did wonders on my scratchy throat. Instead of going on some freak-cleaning spree, I closed my eyes and went to kick some virtual butt in video.

"You are going, Gasman," I announced 20 minutes later, clutching the X-Box controller with a white-knuckle grip. Video games were nothing to be taken lightly in this house. We play to kill… metaphorically, of course.

"Quit playin' like a girl!" Fang shouted to Gazzy in disgrace. "Don't shame our gender," He warned.

"He has nothing to worry about, I'll be doing that for him," I grinned. "And you know this won't be the last time you're beaten by a girl, I promise you that," I gloated.

"Come on Max, take him down, you got him right where you want him! Come on! Do it now!" Nudge yelled encouragingly, her magazine thrown carelessly to the floor. You know if Nudge will drop the new hottest fashion mag then we are dealing with some serious stuff. Never underestimate the power of video games.

"Gaz, if you loose you forfeit your rights as a man," Iggy warned him, deadpan.

"You'll be disowned," Fang added. "You can sleep outside from now on."

What a loving, nonjudgmental, and forgiving family we can be.

"Don't add more pressure!" Gazzy whined. "I'm not gonna loose."

"Oh, you spoke too soon," I said, and with one more push of the controller, he was dead. "I believe I just stole your manly rights. Plus I'm sick!" It's like rubbing salt in the wound.

Gazzy stared open-mouthed at the game over screen for a couple seconds in denial. "Yeah, well, you are two thirds man! And we spend too much time inside playing video games… let's go outside and have a fire pit or something," He grumbled.

"That's a good idea," Fang agreed firmly. "We should."

I lifted a suspicious eyebrow. "Why?" I asked slowly.

"Fresh air. I think we could all use it," He said nonchalantly. Uh huh, _we_ my butt. That look he gave me said it all. After taking risks like coming out of my room (gasp!), it was time for me to go back into my conservative little cocoon.

"Ooh, fire and roasted food, you don't have to ask me twice!" Iggy crowed and from there it was decided and discussed no more.

"I call fire master," Gazzy said excitedly. I had a feeling tonight was still far from over.

FPOV-

Approximately midnight the Flock all sunk into a sleepy stupor. Nudge and Angel, on wither side of Iggy, were resting on his shoulders, fighting off the blanket of weariness. He had an arm draped paternally over each of them. Gasman was lying on his side on the ground, lazily playing with the dying remnants of fire. In the second hammock, Max's head rested peacefully in my lap. She was already fast asleep and without a care in the world. As she let out a tiny sigh, a sensation of contentment coursed through my veins. A ghost of a smile played at my mouth as I combed my fingers gently in her hair.

Yes, Max is still sick, but she's getting better every day. The more she improves, the less I try to worry about her. After all, it was only pneumonia and as hybrids we have above average immune systems. Actually, we have an above average just about everything, but I don't want to brag or nothing.

But back to Max. I was very glad the fresh air did her some good. Not only did it make her in a pleasant mood (which was a bonus for all of us), she looked alive for the first time since her till struck. A lot of stress was relieved with the realization that everything really would be all right.

"Hey, Ig. Wanna help me round 'em up?" I mutter over to him. There's no reply; I think he fell asleep, too. "Iggy," I said louder.

"Hmm?" He grunted sleepily.

"Help me get the kids inside. They're all sleeping." I observed. Even Gazzer passed out by the fire. That kid can sleep anywhere.

"Sure thing," Iggy grumbled and yawned. He poked at the girls softly, whispering their names. Nudge's eyes fluttered open quickly, but looked kind of hazy. Iggy said something in her ear and she slowly pushed herself out of the hammock and slouched over to the Gasman. While she got him up, Iggy picked up the still sleeping Angel in his arms like a little kid. She instinctively wound her hands around his neck and put her head on his shoulder.

"You're getting too big for this," I heard him sigh at his eight year old bundle. Eyes closed, Iggy followed Nudge and Gazzy across the lawn.

I carefully maneuvered myself out of the hammock, trying not to jostle Max too much in the process. Then I made sure the fire was completely put out before turning to the sleeping girl. Effortless, I scooped her into my arms and went to the house.

Up in her room I set her delicately on the bed and pulled the covers up. She sort of woke up on the way up the stairs and now her eyelids slip open a crack to reveal a pair of tired, brown eyes.

"Good night," I whispered, kissing her forehead. "Come get me if you need anything," I insisted.

I began to walk away but she grabbed my wrist loosely. "Stay," Max murmured. "Please?" The way she said it was so feeble it made the urge to care for her rise. And it had to be me, no one else.

"Of course," I breathed, gently sliding her fingers from around my wrist. After switching off the light I slipped my shoes off and lie down next to Max. "Good night," I muttered again, brushing strands of hair away from her face. "I'll stay until you fall asleep," I promised.

"No… Just stay."

Well, she didn't have to say any more than that. "Okay, if you want me to," I agreed.

If Max being sick means I get to sleep over in her room, was it so bad? Okay, wrong thoughts. Not acceptable ideas to have while she's sick. Or ever even. Before my mind cold get me into any more trouble, I encircled her in my arms and fell into a comfortable sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**So, I actually have a real reason this time for being so late! Woo-hoo me. I totally killed my computer with a virus the day after I had the chapter done and typed. How smart am I? At least I was able to recover the chapter when my computer was fixed. **  
**Oh, and I changed my username, but don't fret, it's still me here! Don't want any mix ups or nothin'. **

**IMPORTANT- Here's the thing. I've been having some ideas for some other stories that I could write. A couple would be kind of similar to this, no real plot to speak of but crazy flock fun (most of the time) and one with an actual plot and story line. While I still have entertaining ideas for this story, its felt to me like it's getting stuck in a rut and maybe hitting a dead end. I would able hate to see this end, but if this one particular story is getting old, then I have fresh thoughts I'd love to throw at you guys. PLEASE let me know what your thoughts on this may be, your opinion is my main motivation. Thank you :)**

FPOV-

I woke up that morning to a hazy sun filtering through the blinds and a leg hooked around mine. If this was any indicator to how the rest of my day was going to go, the words 'good day' didn't even begin to cover it. Tilting my head to the side, I came nose to nose with a freckly, sleeping face. Let me say, there are definitely worse sights to wake up to.

I was about to wake her when I felt her stretch; she yawned and lazily opened her eyes, squinting in the light. "Hey," I whispered, lifting a corner of my mouth

Max readjusted the arm that she had thrown over my stomach when I propped myself up on my elbow. "Mornin' bed head," she mumbled, giving a soft, short laugh.

"You're one to talk," I shot back tiredly.

"Mmm…" Max responded, closing her eyes yet again. I quickly followed her example. No clue how long we had been asleep, but I was still exhausted as if I went to bed only hours ago.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, remembering the events of last night. Max had seemed much better the previous night, but you always had to be careful with pneumonia.

"Good as new," she slurred and rolled over so her back faced me.

Dragging my wrist up into view, I saw my watch said it was only 7:30 in the morning. Two things: Oh wow, did that take a lot of energy to bring my hand up that high when I was this tired. Second, why on earth were we awake so early? The sun still hung low in the sky and was obscured by a thin layer of clouds it was trying to burn through. Besides the clouds though, it looked like a semi-nice day, even if it was too early.

As my eyes floated shut, I realized that maybe I shouldn't be found in Max's bed, us all cuddled up together, by the rest of the Flock. I remembered thinking that and then also doing nothing about it but falling immediately back asleep. Obviously, the whole leaving thing wasn't high on my priority list.

When I came to again, my face was nuzzled into the side of Max's neck and I could feel the smooth skin under my nose. One arm was draped over her waist, rising and falling as she breathed. By the rhythm of her breathing it became apparent she was already awake. Smiling to myself, I pressed my lips against the curve between her shoulder and neck.

"Hi there," she murmured, reaching back a hand to my hair, and soothingly massaged my head with her fingers.

"I missed you," I breathed in response. Uncharacteristically, if I may add. It wasn't in a I-never-get-to-see-her kind of way. I see her every day even when she is sick. Heck, I live with the girl. The thing I missed was this, what we had right now. Being close to each other, not just mentally, but physically. It's something I'd grown very used to and fond of and I didn't enjoy being deprived of it.

"How long do you think we have before that door swings open and we're attacked by winged monsters?" Max asked, stifling a yawn.

"By the sound of footsteps, I'd say four seconds," I speculated, preparing myself to be intruded upon.

The door flung open very loudly, Angel already saying, "Max, have you seen- Oh. Never mind," she giggled. Nudge peered in over Angel's head, biting her lip. You could tell she was completely holding herself back from saying something along the lines of, "Awwww, how cute!"

"Morning girls," I sighed, pushing myself into an upright-ish position. "Why are you so… awake?"

"What time is it?" Max grumbled, pulling the blanket up over her head. I smiled and yanked it back off. She grimaced at me, her hair dancing with electricity from the static of the covers.

"It's past 9:30. The four of us are going flying and Iggy made us come check with you two to see if you wanted to go too. He said it would be rude to leave you behind without saying anything. Although, I can't think of last time Iggy did something to purposefully not be rude, don't you think? I mean, maybe he's maturing? Picture that, a mature Iggy. I think that would also be the day that the world stops turning, he would be so not Iggy if he suddenly became mature. Oh, I should probably stop talking about him now…" Nudge ended, blushing slightly at looks from all of us. Oh, the Nudge Channel. All Nudge, _all_ the time.

"I'm in," I shrugged, looking at Max.

"Do I have to?" she whined halfhearted.

"Yes," all three of us said at the same time.

"It'll feel good. Refreshing," I promised.

And so, after much pestering, tackling, tickling, and coercion, Max agreed to go. It was one of those invigorating morning flies. Even though the sun was out, oh my, damn was it cold. Like, if there was moisture in the air it would have definitely froze. We all bundled up as well as we could; wearing too many layers makes it challenging to fly. Besides the freezing air, it was a lovely flight.

God, did I really just use the word lovely? That is a word that has been banned forever from the Man Dictionary. A word banned from that dictionary is forbidden to every male on the planet. If your lips utter one of those words, you better hope and pray that the Un-Manly Fairy won't descend on you in public. Luckily for me, it was only a thought, but it was a close call. If anyone *coughcoughIggycough* knew an unspeakable word was even in my thoughts, my world would collapse in chaos.

_Fang, you have funny thoughts inside your head,_ I heard in a girlish voice.

_And that's where they need to stay. _In_ my head,_ I thought back. I barely noticed as my wings caught an air current to propel me higher. The actions were all automatic by now.

_But you should say them out loud. Even though stuff like a Man Dictionary isn't real, people would find it humorous_, Angel insisted, flying directly below me.

"Yes, it is real!" I yelled back. Aloud. Whoops.

Angel only laughed, swooping away.

"Is Fang talking to himself again?" Iggy should over the wind to Gazzy.

"Probably," Gasman shrugged, grinning at me.

If there had been a wall nearby, I would've bashed my head into it. Too bad you don't usually find too many walls up a thousand feet in the air. Unless you're chasing after a flying motorcycle… Then it might become a possibility.

We landed after only an hour, not able to feel our fingers or noses. From flying up in the clouds, all of us had collected condensation in our hair that froze in the low temperature. Every one was laughing and feeling the crunchy tips of our icy hair. The desire for snow was practically written across our six eager faces.

"If your clothes are wet, change them, and put them in the laundry room. I don't want to smell mildew upstairs for a week," Max instructed.

We all grumbled and groaned, but did it promptly anyway. That's just the awesome kind of kids we are.

As I pulled on a dry pair of socks, I realized how right I had been. That fly was super refreshing and I felt great. Maybe we should start doing that every morning. I mean, we were probably a little out of shape in any case. Walking down the hallway, I saw the bathroom door open and Max emerge, attempting to put her hair up while walking. Silently catching up to her, I spun Max around effortlessly and kissed her before she could even comprehend what happened. She gasped in surprise against the kiss, making tingles run down my spine.

"Uhh, hi," she said breathlessly. "What was that about?"

"I figured we have to make up for lost time," I grinned mischievously.

"Lost time from what?" Max quipped. "And wipe that roguish smile off your face."

Huh, roguish, I liked the sound of that. It made me sound handsome, mysterious… British. And I shouldn't have to point out that anyone with an accent is basically the bomb.

"All that time you were sick and we couldn't be doing this," I explained and kissed her lightly.

With eyes closed, Max's lips curved upward and she rested her chin on my chest. I happily constricted my arms tighter around her waist. It was such a fantastic, warm feeling to be able to hold someone you loved in your arms and know they were never going anywhere. The absolute satisfaction, knowing that you were chosen and loved in return by the one person you can't live without, overwhelmed me.

"I guess we'll just have to take of that right now, won't we?" Max suggested innocently, batting those ridiculous doe eyes of hers.

"Here's the one for when you get up in the morning." We kissed. "And this is for after you brush your teeth to get rid of morning breath."

"Hey," she protested indignantly, but I silenced whatever else she want to say with my mouth on hers.

"This is a just because kiss before you get dressed. Now here's one because you look beautiful after you're dressed. Here I am, apologizing for something dumb I may have said after lunch…" And I won't force you to have to endure more of that. So much, so little gag reflex. Did we normally kiss that much on a normal day? Eh, probably not, but I don't see either of us complaining. It basically turned into one large kissing session anyways, neither of us bothering to say what we were compensating for. That went on until Gazzy spotted us and pleaded us to 'get a room before this really gets out of hand!'

"Just 'cause Max isn't sick anymore doesn't mean you need to jam your tongue down her throat," he shuddered.

"Okay, no ones tongue was down anyone else throat and maybe if you paid the least bit of attention to that week of school, you'd know it's physically impossible," Max pointed out in that way of hers.

"I'd be willing to give it a shot," I winked and in return Gasman gagged. "Come here. Just open up real wide," I said, sticking my tongue out.

"Ew, you guys are disgusting, please do that in private!" he begged, shielding his eyes.

"Pff, you think_ I_ like that?" Max retorted, pushing me away. "Get away, you gross freak!" she shouted and ran down into the living room.

"Aw, Max. Come back!" I yelled, chasing after her with my tongue in the lead. Truthfully, if one were to think about it, having a tongue jammed down your throat would be so uncomfortable. Whoever came up with that saying needs to be shot. Maybe shot again if they're still alive.

"Fang, put that tongue back and get away," Max warned dangerously.

"Think of it as a creating a new world record," I chuckled.

We circled around the coffee table like sumo wrestlers sizing up their opponent, getting ready for the smack down. She narrowed her eyes when I tauntingly poked my tongue out at her. Trying to be sneaky, Max lunged over the table and threw herself at the couch, and attempted to scramble over the back. Striking back with my ninja-esque reflexes, I launched myself at her from the side and we landed in a tangled heap.

"Right where I want you," I smirked.

"I swear to God, if you lick me, your life will be very miserable," Max guaranteed.

"You didn't have a problem with my tongue upstairs," I muttered, trying not to laugh.

"Fang!" she yelled, looking disgruntled. I only wiggled my tongue in response. "Fine, if it's gonna be like that," she shrugged. Then, before I could barely register what was going down, Max stuck _her_ tongue in my ear, causing me to leap off the couch.

"Ugh, nasty!" I complained, cleaning it out with my shirtsleeve. "There are some places human spit doesn't belong."

"Maybe that'll teach you to keep you tongue inside your head when it's not wanted," my caring and harmless girlfriend laughed smugly.

"Ew, fine. I don't get how some people find that sexy or a turn on," I muttered, watching Max apprehensively.

"What? You didn't find that _sexy_?" she smiled seductively.

"Well, let's try it. Hey, baby. You can stick your tongue in my ear _any_ day- yeah, see," I broke off, feeling more than creeped out that I had just said those words out loud. "That just has no sex appeal."

"_Your face_ has no sex appeal," Max answered childishly.

"Your _mom_ has no sex appeal." I snorted.

"Uh, ew. Gross. I hope not," she said, horrified.

"Those comebacks are so 2010," I commented while Max laughed at our exchange. I drifted back over towards the couch, feeling that the threat of tongues in uncomfortable places had evaporated. Max grabbed my hand and pulled me down onto the couch.

"So, if you remember earlier," she began deviously, shifting herself into my lap. "We got interrupted before we could finish what we'd started."

"I remember," I murmured, slipping my hands around her hips. Just as we were bringing our lips together, Iggy burst into the room with Nudge close behind.

"Hold everything!" Iggy hollered, tossing his hands up in excitement, causing Max and I to literally jump apart. "You and I have something to settle, Fang. Right here and now.

"This sounds really important," I said sarcastically.

"Don't belittle this," he warned, making Max and I grin in spite of ourselves. Iggy was just too much sometimes. "We need to straighten out a bet Nudge and I have going, who is stronger: You or me," he continued.

"And…?" I prompted, glancing at Max through the corner of my eye. She surreptitiously glimpsed at me too.

"Push-up battle, now. Whoever can do the most push-ups without wimping out," he declared., pushing back his sleeves.

"Only push-ups? That seems kinda lame. Let's bump this up a notch," Max suggested. "Here's what we'll do: seeing as Nudge and I are the same size, both of us will sit on you and you have to do push-ups that way."

Iggy stroked his chin thoughtfully, considering the new option. It was all an act, though. He may be pretending to have to think about it, but he would beyond a doubt consent. That was the thing with men, they refuse to back down from a challenge. When honor is on the line, we will fight to the death to protect it, even if it means doing dim-witted contests.

"This is an interesting twist you've put on this. I accept the challenge," he decided.

"Why do you hate me?" I whispered curiously as Iggy was on the ground trying to find the best way to situate Nudge on he back. She laughed and made it all the more difficult for him. I admired that girl.

"I don't. Now take him down," She smiled, pecked me swiftly on the lips, and shoved me to the ground. Yup, that's my girlfriend for you. She's one of a kind.

When both Max and Nudge were seated precariously on mine and Iggy's backs, we started. Max probably didn't even weigh a hundred pounds, but let me tell you, that was tough. Normal push-ups are a breeze, but almost doubling my weight was a killer on the arms. No wonder fat people don't try to work out as much, it takes so much more effort for them.

"Max," I gasped around my fifteenth push-up. "You need to start eating more vegetables."

"Excuse me?" she said, caught in between offended and amused.

"So. Heavy," Ig agreed breathlessly.

"Oh, my God. They are so calling us fat, Max! I mean, look at us. We are so far from fat. It's just their scrawny arm muscles that's the problem. I wear a size small, dang it!" Nudge objected. "Seriously, only 18 push-ups each? That's pathetic! Are you genetically enhanced or not? 'Cause I sure ain't seeing it. Although it is impressive that you both have the exact same amount. Isn't that right, Max? You're keeping track for Fang," she continued.

"Mmhm," Max allowed distractedly. I could tell she was trying to keep her balance by the way she kept clutching my shoulder. Which, by the by, if you're wondering, is not helping me out one bit. "Oh no!" she yelled suddenly and I felt her weight shift dangerously to one side. Before I had the chance to stop it, Max tumbled off my back, but not before she circled her arms around my middle, taking me with her. We did a full roll before we stopped, ending up in the same position with me on my stomach and Max's stomach against my back, flattening my wings.

"Iggy, you won!" Nudge squealed, flinging her arms around his neck from behind as he collapsed on the floor.

"Arms… are… falling.. off…" he moaned.

"You didn't win," I accused, just as much out of breath as him. "Max made me fall."

"We can always have a rematch," Nudge suggested perkily, scuttling off of Iggy's back. Was it just me, or was she blushing? Her complexion made I nearly impossible to tell.

"No!" Ig and I gasped at the same time.

"It's a tie," he decided. I grunted my agreement.

"Oh, and Iggy, in case I forget, you got 37 push-ups," Nudge informed him. "I think Fang only got 35. That's not too bad, but I really thought you guys would have gotten more. If evil scientists gave you superior muscles, you might as well put them to good use."

"He would've gotten more if I hadn't knock him down," Max defended. "I'm sorry," she whispered the last part in my ear, sending warm breath onto my cheek.

"'S okay," I sighed, closing my eyes. My shoulders were already beginning to ache. "You just owe me about a million shoulder massages," I replied, smirking.

"Sounds fair," she laughed lightly, giving my neck a couple kisses. The skin still felt hot even after she removed her lips. "Looks like Iggs had the same idea," Max pointed out and I could hear the smile in her voice. Plus something else.

Iggy had migrated to the couch where he lay down flat on his front, wings splayed out behind him while Nudge carefully rubbed his shoulders. They talked quietly, laughing occasionally.

"Yeah," was all I said. And that was the end of that, but something in my mind persisted to bug me. I just couldn't figure out what.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello all! I hope that this update is appearing more quickly that you had hoped for. I had to wait a few extra days because I needed to get it edited by my wonderful beta. Anywho, not much to say on this right now... Which is not very normal for me. Thank you to everyone who still bothers to review :) It what keeps me inspired to get my updates up sooner. Like always, PM are just as loved. Hearing from you guys makes my day. Ideas are still very welcome as well. **

**Oh, and just let me know if you're getting tired of Fang's point of view. I've just been having a bit of fun changing things up lately!**

**

* * *

**

FPOV-

"AHHHH!" a high-pitched voice screamed at exactly way too early o'clock in the morning. Instinctively, I jackknifed out of bed and threw my door open, all in less than two seconds. Just as I was about to sprint down the hallway, abandoning all reasonable thoughts, I hesitated. In the time I took to pause, Max's door swung ajar across from mine, an identically determined but confused expression on her face. Locking eyes, we had a moment of clarity.

Besides the scream there were no other signs of commotion or chaos. The exclamation was less of an 'I'm afraid for my life' kinda of yell and more like 'OMG, Justin Bieber's in my backyard!'. Thank God for us it wasn't actually the Bieb in our backyard, 'cause I would have had to do some major ass kicking. We didn't allow prepubescent Canadian twelve year olds onto our property. I think it's some insurance thing. Anyway, what we found was ridiculously superior.

Max and I hurried to the scene of the crime to find Nudge bouncing up and down in excitement in front of the hallway window. To my amazement, the yard was blanketed in about a foot of fluffy, pure snow. My face broke into a grin at the joyous sight. If I didn't have my manly image to uphold I would've been prancing around with Nudge, giddy as a schoolgirl. But that would have been so wrong on so many levels. Let's just try to never imagine anything close to that ever, _ever_ again.

"Yes! I was afraid that we weren't going to have a lot of snow this year! There's gotta be at least a foot out there. I'm going to make snow angels, build a giant snowman, we're gonna have a snowball fight, and then… and then-" Nudge rambled animatedly.

"And then the faster you get dressed the faster you can go out and play in the snow," Max interjected gleefully. "Unless you want to do all that in your pajamas?"

"Not in below freezing weather! Are you crazy?" she said seriously and ran to her room.

"Snow day!" Max yelled loud enough for the whole house to hear. As if they couldn't already hear Nudge's piercing screams. Positive shouts of approval rang through the house.

Grinning at one another, Max and I shot off to our own rooms to get bundled up for a day of freezing, snow filled antics. By the time I got outside Gazzy and Nudge were already flinging snow at each other.

Crunching softly over the beautiful fresh snow, I scooped up a large handful and rubbed it into the Gasman's unsuspecting face from behind. Snow sneak attacks were always so satisfying. While I was busy laughing in triumph, he tackled me with all his strength, plowing us both into a snowdrift.

"Hope it's not yellow!" Gazzy cackled maniacally as he tried to rub my face into the snow. I guess that makes two of us concerned about yellow snow. With my one free arm that wasn't pinned down, I rolled us over and out of the drift.

"Nudge. Need assistance," I called out, trying to wrestle him to the ground.

"Don't do it, Nudge!" he laughed, trying to army crawl away after slipping out of my hold. "You'll be making a powerful enemy if you do!" he warned. I wrapped my arms around his ankles as he was crawling away, successfully trapping him.

"Get his arms!" I said to Nudge urgently. Smiling wickedly, she grasped his forearms and we lifted him into the air, as he wriggled like a worm. We tauntingly swung him back and forth between us, gaining momentum. "On the count of three," I instructed, motioning with my eyes toward the snowdrift. "Three!"

With a gigantic effort, the two of us hurled Gazzy in the large pile of snow. It made a comically perfect Gasman shaped hole in the almost two foot high snow mound. His head popped up, covered with snow and snorting with laughter.

"Are you guys throwing flock members again?" Max asked suddenly, Iggy and Angel in tow. "I thought we made some rule against that," she said thoughtfully but with a glint in her eyes.

"What are you going to do about it?" I scoffed. I could easily take Max.

"We are going to show you how not fun it is to be thrown about against your will," Angel grinned. "You can have a three second head start."

I was being given a head start by an eight year old. What kind of topsy-turvy world was this turning in to? Then again, going up against all five of them spells certain death.

"Three… two…" And I was off like a rocket. I'm pretty sure they didn't even count all the way down before Gasman screamed, "Get him!" and the chase began.

I dashed across our backyard turned winter wonderland with the flock following dangerously close. It was a complete foot race here because with our many layers and thick winter coats, it was impossible to get our wings out. And of course stripping off clothes while running only slows you down. That, and it was bitter cold outside.

After trying a few evasive maneuvers, I made a beeline for the forest. Hopefully the obstacle course of trees would have been enough to escape right? Wrong. So, so wrong. Somehow it managed to work against me. That was just my luck.

The snowfall was thinner in the forest (which was great because let me tell you, running through foot deep snow is not an easy task) but it was also harder to hear someone pursuing you. For example, if I had still been being chased through twelve-inch deep snow I would have sooner heard Nudge running at me with all her might, tackling me mid-run, and whitewashing me into the snow, right? I'd like to think yes. There is no way to prove a 'what if?' situation and it helps me maintain some dignity. Although, since that was already the second time in one day I was bested my someone three quarters my size, my credibility was slowly dissolving.

In a very similar position as the Gasman, I was hoisted off the ground by my arms and legs. Max and Iggy each had a leg while Nudge and Gazzy had my arms tight in their clutches.

"Turncoat!" I accused, glaring at Nudge and flailing like a fish out of water. "Whose side are you one?"

"The winning side?" she suggested and tightened her hold on me. "You know I love you Fang, and everyone here has to agree that Gazzy getting creamed by you is funny, but you getting attacked by us is just too funny. Seeing the big and mighty Fang taken down and hauled through the woods around our yard is just something that makes anyone's day," Nudge went on and on.

"Oh God, I can't even cover my ears," I complained, struggling harder still. "Let me down," I demanded.

"Not until you beg," Iggy said evilly. We were already back at our yard, journeying unhurriedly across the large expanse of untouched snow.

"I do not beg."

"Then what was that last night, huh Fang?" Max teased suggestively.

"Ooh!" chorused the rest of the flock, bursting out into uncontrollable laughter. Yeah, yeah. As soon as I was the one being made fun of, suddenly everyone was happy as freaking clams. In fact, they were so hysterical over my hypothetical begging that I was just able to wiggle out of their loosened grips. Freedom!

In the background I could faintly hear Gazzy using his imitation 'gift' in my voice as if I were begging Max. Ignoring it, I scrambled away like a crab and immediately began to pack snow into compact balls. "Gazzy, Iggy, I'm willing to accept you back if you agree to take down the real evil masterminds of the house: females," I offered, threatening anyone who came too close with a snowball. Oh paranoia. How helpful it can be in some situations.

In short, it was a battle of strength, strategy, and fierce determination. Snow fortresses were built, projectiles lobbed, mass chaos was all about, and squeals of joy and astonishment bounced throughout the yard. There's no saying, but Max and I may or may not have snuck off behind a large pile of snow at one point for a quick pick-me-up kiss. At least those were the rumors. I would neither deny nor admit to those claims, no matter what a few certain flock members may believe. By the time the clock struck four all six of us were about ready to collapse into frozen birdsicles, the girls shouting some garbage about victory.

"I don't know about you guys, but I have a real craving for some hot chocolate," Angel commented, trying to prevent her teeth from chattering. She batted her eyelashes innocently at Iggy.

"Angel, you know he can't even see that Bambi look," Max pointed out, and Angel's face fell into a comical pout.

"I can still feel it," he said creepily. "And I'll get going on that hot chocolate while you guys change."

"Uh, hold on," Nudge interrupted tentatively. "I kinda drank the last bit of it the other day… we're all out," she admitted sheepishly. "Sorry guys."

I swear the disappointment in the room was tangible. All our faces drooped and only our dripping onto the linoleum floor was heard.

"We can go to the store," Max suggested, being the voice of reason as always. "Ig, get your boots back on, you're coming with me. Everyone else, change into dry clothes and warm up. We'll be back ASAP," she promised.

She and Iggy flew away in a hurry, like it was some hot cocoa emergency. Although, looking at the restlessness of Nudge, Gasman, and Angel it was starting to come across as a crisis. To give us something to do until the two returned, we built a fire in the living room. The four of us initiated a game of Apples to Apples until the shopping duo walked in the door. Not only did they have loads of ready-to-make hot chocolate, but also glorious amounts of Chinese takeout. This day could not have been better.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes! Chinese food and hot cocoa? Score! Let's eat now. I'm starving," Nudge exclaimed, blissfully inhaling the food fumes.

We made the hot chocolate in record time, then converged in the living room with piles of takeout boxes, a warm fire and the newest movies off of Netflix. It was one of those heartwarming family evenings as we were all nestled together in one happy flock blob.

"One more movie, then we will really go to bed," Gazzy persisted, holding back a yawn. Yup, because he can really stay awake for another two hours.

"It's already eleven," Max reminded him. "You should get to bed."

"Shouldn't you be exhausted?" I asked, feeling quite worn-out myself. After a day full of snow filled merriment my energy was at critically low levels. Wasn't everyone else supposed to be as drop dead tired?

"Come on, only one more movie," Nudge begged with the Bambi eyes.

Dang. None of us could resist the cursed Bambi eyes.

"Fine, but I won't drag any of your sleeping butts upstairs after the movie," Max warned as they picked the next movie.

They finally settled on some weird horror flick that would hopefully keep us all awake until it was over. I decided as long as we were all watching something else I might as well get comfortable and pulled Max closer. Her back rested against my chest, my hands settling loosely around her waist. Now that was the way to watch a movie in luxury.

"Well, hey there boyfriend," she whispered, leaning her head against my shoulder. "Glad to see you're not lacking in the PDA department," she joked quietly.

"Shut up," I whispered back, kissing her on the cheek to drive the point home. "Watch the movie."

When it was over, surprisingly, no one had fallen asleep. Angel and Nudge were exceptionally close to falling off the sleeping edge, but Gasman stayed awake and alert the whole time to explain events that Iggy couldn't understand by only sound. Four consecutive movies probably wasn't a favorite activity for Iggy. Listening and interpreting sound from intense action for hours at a time is no doubt draining and more than likely headache inducing.

"Okay, now it's time for everyone to go to bed. I don't care who you are, if you're in this living room you're going to a room and getting into bed," Max directed in her no nonsense tone. The flock was too tired to argue anyway. It was almost 1 a.m. and I know my own bed had been calling for a while now.

We headed to our respective rooms to prepare for a wonderful and peaceful night's sleep. After giving Max our routine goodnight kiss, I changed into pajamas and sank deep into bed. I swear my head had barely hit the pillow before I was being shook back into consciousness. And of course, who else should have been standing there above me besides the one and only Igster? He didn't look freaked out or frantic, only triumphant.

"Hey, man. Check these out," Iggy whispered, showing me a small, white carton. He had that smile plastered on his face that meant shenanigans were about.

"Dude, how the hell did you get cigarettes? Out of the store or past Max," I muttered, wiping sleep from my eyes. Maybe it was all a weird dream and if I went back to sleep I would remember nothing in the morning.

"That dodgy place in town, ya know, over on ninth street," he described happily. I just walked in and asked for them. The guy didn't even card me!" All right, I knew we looked older than we were, but really? There is no way the guy would so readily believe Iggy is 18.

"That's great, man. So what are you going to do?" I asked wearily.

"We are going to smoke them," Iggy told me smugly. I snorted in amusement. Yes, because I love being involved in his harebrained schemes. Last time he drug me into one of his 'well thought out' plans, there was a mishap with a not very controlled forest fire, one too many firefighters, and a pack of very angry squirrels. I'm still nervous to go into that one particular section of the forest…

"You're stupid. And crazy. You're stupid-crazy," I said.

"Duh, I'm a teenager," he shrugged, totally unbothered by my insults. "I'm supposed to do stupid stuff, and as my fellow dumb teenage guy, you are obligated to do this with me. We deserve this!" Iggy argued persuasively.

"I dunno…" I grumbled uncertainly. There was definitely a part of me that wanted to do it; it was unquestionably different. Something about being kind of rebellious appealed to me, but I still held back. Even not having a regular childhood didn't make me oblivious to the warnings about not smoking… but would one little cigarette kill me?

"Come on, live a little," Iggy urged impatiently.

"Fine," I relented. "Just this once." I was still uneasy.

"Excellent. To the roof we go."

"If Max finds out, you die," I sighed, flipping the covers back on my bed and flying up to meet my very deranged brother on the roof.

Around five minutes later, we both were almost halfway done with our first cigarette embarrassingly enough, on our first rag we both choked on the smoke. By our third inhale, though we had seemed to get it down right. In a way, I did like it. Whether from the thrill of doing something taboo or it was the tar from the cigarette making my brain do loopy stuff, I really wanted more.

"Another one won't really hurt," I reasoned, flicking the lighter to life again.

"Nah, what's two cigarettes in the span of someone's life," Iggy agreed.

Unfortunately, just one more turned into half a carton. Even more unfortunate was when Max found us, halfway through our fourth cigarette. I other words, we were seconds away from dying at the hands of a very pissed bird girl in jammies. Believe it or not, I was terrified. There was that clenching in my gut probably very similar to getting caught by your parent. Of course, I didn't show it. All she saw was my calm, cool, and collected face.

"Anyone want to explain what's going on here?" Max asked softly, deceptively unruffled. Her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"Uhh…" Ig and I pondered simultaneously. I discretely attempted to stab out my smoke on the roof even thought I'd already been trapped red handed.

"Yes?" she prompted, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, Fang and I here were just conducting a little experiment," Iggy explained easily. He didn't seem to even be breaking a sweat over this, and may I reiterate: Max just found us smoking cigarettes on the roof. The only answer that came to mind was he must want to die.

"An experiment?" she repeated testily.

"See, I thought it would be good to test some new stuff I'm considering for making explosives and imagined if I had a second opinion it would be more reliable," he continued, still ignoring the mounting seriousness of our situation. "Shut up, Iggy," was like a mantra I repeated over and over in my mind.

"Do you often use your body to test chemicals for your bombs?" Max questioned, getting fed up with the games. As much as I sensed it, and probably should've popped in with something to say to Iggy, my mouth stayed shut. The fierce look in Max's eyes had me feeling an odd feeling… like disappointment. It was kind of foreign truthfully.

"There was that one time-" Ig began. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.

"This isn't funny," she disrupted harshly, setting her lips in a tense line.

"No, you're right," he allowed solemnly. I prayed silently that he was going to finally stop treating this like a big joke. "We should've invited you, too."

…Or not.

"Damn it, Iggy!" she cursed. "Both of you, get to your rooms. We'll talk in the morning."

Finally, the smartass wised up and left the roof for his room without another jest. Max turned away immediately and did not look back before swinging off the roof and into her window. Hesitantly, I made my way towards her room and carefully built up the courage to enter. Some intuition told me Max and I were experiencing our first fight as a couple.

"Hey," I greeted guardedly, sitting on her windowsill while she sat motionless in her desk chair. She had that appearance of deep contemplation.

"Go to bed, Fang," Max muttered tiredly.

"I'm really sorry," I admitted quietly. When she didn't reply, I pushed off the window and sat on her bed across from her. "That was really stupid."

"Stupid doesn't even begin to cover it," she laughed humorlessly. "I'll be bluntly honest here. Idiotic actions like that from Iggy don't surprise me that much, but you… I expected better from. They look up to you, you know that. There is no way this incident won't get back to the kids. Did you just not switch on your brain tonight? What was going through your mind that made you think what you two were doing was in any way acceptable?"

"I know, I know. I wasn't thinking," I said apologetically. The weight of the circumstance had really started to press down on me. Max seemed to be taking this harder than anticipated. Don't get me wrong, I knew from the instant she saw us that we were in deep trouble, but she wasn't just angry. She gave the impression that she was taking it as a personal insult.

"That's all you have to say?" she wondered incredulously. "I put complete trust in you, then you go and do something so moronic. Do you have any clue how that makes me feel?"

"We didn't do it with the intention of hurting you. And it was only a couple cigarettes. It's not like it'll ever happen again," I defended, trying to keep my voice low.

"You're missing the point! It's the principle of the thing," she whisper-shouted. The clock read almost 4 a.m. and everyone else was with any luck still sleeping. Waking up the rest of the family would only make matters worse.

"I think you're blowing this out of proportion," I remarked, getting steamed. We both got to our feet.

"And I think you should get out of my room," Max countered angrily.

"My pleasure," I growled, wheeling around and noiselessly locking myself in my room.

I paced restlessly around, running my hands agitatedly through my hair. This was absolutely ridiculous. Max and I virtually never fought. All right, smoking those cigarettes was a major mental flop on my part, but I apologized. I told her she was right and I was stupid. Isn't that what girls like to hear? Then why on earth was Max still upset with me. It's not as if I up and left her with only a note in explanation and some lame promise to maybe see her 20 years later. I mean, who does that? A knob, that's who does that. In comparison, lighting up a few with Iggy should be totally forgiven by now.

What was it she had said? Something about putting her 'complete trust' in me? So, she thinks I betrayed her trust by going behind her back and smoking… huh. The pieces may be beginning to fall together. In Max's mind, betraying her trust goes right up there with blowing up innocent bystanders and falling in love with Erasers. Ah… conclusion reached. Granted, maybe fifteen or so minutes too late, but hopefully tomorrow she'll have cooled off more and it won't be totally suicidal to approach her.

For the rest of the night I lay in bed, thinking about how much of a imbecile I had been. In retrospect, it was not one of my happier nights. I lay there until the sun came up, absentmindedly stroking the feathers on my wings and replaying the night's scenario endlessly.

After a long sleepless night of thinking, I realized that Max was pretty much justified in everything. Which positively sucked in so many ways. I hate being wrong and looking like a dolt. Both of which I managed to accomplish last night in very little time. And even though I had numerous hours to think of a way to talk to Max, I had nothing. This admitting you're wrong crap really blows.

As I pulled on a clean shirt, I heard a knock on my door and a curt voice saying, "Breakfast is ready." Great, so I guess that answers my question about whether or not Max still remained furious at me today. Who knows if I'll even live long enough to tell her I'm wrong… Here goes nothing.


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay, so four months should be completely inexcusable. But here I am once again, asking for forgiveness. This is an extra long chapter to hopefully coax a tiny little bit of mercy out of you absolutely glorious readers that have pestered me nonstop to update. And update I finally have! And with maybe sad news for some of you.  
_!HERE'S WHERE SOME OF YOU MIGHT WANT TO START PAYING ATTENTION!  
_Now that I have your attention, I inform you with my deepest regret that this story will be coming to a close. After one or two more chapters (besides this one) I won't be going on with _Popcorn Toss_. I have many reasons, but if you're actually interested just ask so I don't have to waste any more of your guys time.  
On to reading!  
**

MPOV-

To say the least, breakfast was a tense affair that morning. Fang arrived last looking rumpled and exhausted, rubbing the back of his head sleepily. In a normal circumstance, if I hadn't been so furious with him just last night, I might have said it was sort of cute. But I didn't, because I was still annoyed at him for being such a butthead.

"Mornin'," he yawned to us all.

"Nice of you to join us," I replied coolly. Suddenly the temperature in the room dropped about ten degrees. Iggy, who had already been looking subdued, shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he quickly spooned more Fruit Loops into his gullet. "Late night?" I questioned casually, resting my chin in my hand.

Fang looked me right in the eyes, unflinching and with blaring honesty. "Couldn't sleep," he muttered, still watching me.

I only grunted, but it may have sounded closer to a scoff, and looked away first. Being the first to break off a stare is not a weakness or intimidation, although that was popular opinion. In my case I simply held the most irritation and had to bring to an end to the gaze or deck Fang in the face. And as much as I really, _really_ wanted to, a display of that nature in front of the flock wouldn't be right. Although, if I could lure him to some secluded place, then… Okay, Max. No. You decided last night you were going to be the adult one in this situation. Don't turn back now.

"You know," I speculated, biting off a piece of toast. "The kitchen hasn't been cleaned in a while. It's starting to smell, and I don't even remember whose turn it is. I want it done today though," I said agreeably to no one in particular. As long as someone got it done, I'd be satisfied.

"I'll do it," Iggy offered unenthusiastically. "I use it the most anyway."

"Thanks Ig," I said slowly but sincerely. If he could at least try to make amends I could at least try to not act like a witch.

"That's not fair," Nudge remarked quickly. "I made cookies in here the other day and never really cleaned up my horrible mess. And I know we all make a mess in here sometimes. I can at least help you," she insisted. Smiling at Iggy.

He kind of turned his head towards me, his eyes looking at my eyebrow. "No, I think I should," he replied.

"Whatever. Whoever wants to can," I shrugged. They both nodded, Nudge's gaze drifting over to Iggy for a fleeting second. No one but me seemed to notice.

By that point, breakfast was virtually over and we began bringing our dishes to the already overflowing sink. We chattered briefly about the sunny morning and how wonderful it would be for a refreshing fly. Lately we'd been trying to go out and fly more now that the weather was greatly improving.

"Fang, Iggy, would you two stay here for a minute? We just need to talk real quick," I said casually yet firmly. It might have almost been phrased like a question, but we all knew it wasn't a request. "If you three go get dressed we can go for that fly."

Nudge, Angel, and Gasman all exchanged swift glances before nodding and obediently trotting out of the kitchen through the back stairs. That only left Iggy and Fang at my mercy… where there was no eye witnesses to see their murder. No, I swore I'd remain composed today unlike last night. Even if killing both of those boneheads had been tempting, that urge had passed. But looking at the boys' faces, it was obvious they weren't convinced I was over the rage completely.

"We all know why we're here," I began diplomatically. "Do either of you have anything else you'd like to say before I get started?"

After a few tense moments of silence, Iggy spoke up and said uncharacteristically, "Max, you probably already guessed this but the cigarette thing was my idea. I coerced Fang into it. I picked them up when you and I flew into town yesterday."

My blind brother owned up to his stupid mistake in a very mature way, which honestly, was not expected. His usual way would be to avoid blame at all costs and always in a very juvenile method. Taking all the responsibility must not have been an easy task for him. I had to give him a little credit there. And Fang didn't seem to be speaking at all.

"Iggy, no," Fang muttered finally, staring at the tabletop. "It was my choice to smoke too. You didn't make that decision for me," he argued quietly.

"Yeah, but I came to you and convinced you to do it," Ig retorted, sounding irritated. "It was stupid and inconsiderate to drag you into that."

"But you did and I let you. You're no more to blame than I am. If it wasn't for-"

"Okay, stop!" I interrupted loudly, holding up my hands. Were they seriously fighting about who was more at fault here? "I'm glad you guys are both trying to own up for what happened, but arguing about who is more to blame is ridiculous. I would have to agree Iggy is probably the bigger idiot here-"

"That-" Fang began in agitation.

"I am _not_ saying you are off the hook by any means," I promised pointedly. Iggy seemed unresponsive, staring blindly at the fridge. "Here's what's going to happen. For the next two months, both of you will be doing double chores around the house. And even though you know I hate doing this sorta thing, but neither of you is allowed to leave our property unless accompanied by another member of the flock. And that doesn't include each other. Are we clear?" I sighed.

The downright rage on Iggy and Fang's faces made me feel a little like a tyrant for the extreme restrictions I had just placed on them. This was as close to being grounded as we ever had been. There was that one time with Anne Walker, but we never actually listened to her. Which brought up my other thought.

"I'm not going to be putting bars in your windows or trackers on your ankles or anything stupid like that. We'll be on the honor system here. If you break the buddy rule, I'll admit I probably won't know. Please just remember I'm doing this for the sake of the kids. I despise having the rest of them exposed to this kind of thing, they've had a bad enough childhood," I ended.

I leaned back against the counter with my arms crossed and eyed the two boys. That last bit about the rest of the flock had seemed to hit my point home. If there was one thing that could ensure the three of us were on the same page, it was the well being of our family. The boys might not have been too pleased with their punishment, but the domino affect to the kids if they got any ideas from Fang and Iggy's stunt was unthinkable. All of us strived to make the atmosphere they grew up in as best as physically possible considering our situation.

"I'm not mad anymore so let's just put this behind us," I said tactfully. "Go get ready to go."

They nodded their heads in compliance before heading up the stairs. While I waited for my flock to prepare for a fly, I got going on tidying up the kitchen. As I turned around from the table to place some bowls in the dishwasher, I saw Fang slinking on the steps, a jacket already on.

Eyeing him expectantly only rewarded me with an uncomfortable silence. "What's up?" I prodded as he descended the last couple of steps.

"Can we talk for a minute?" he asked almost hesitantly. "Alone."

I sighed softly. "Not right now. It's not a good time. Actually, I was also hoping we could talk later tonight," I explained.

"Okay," Fang complied. Thinking our conversation was done with for the moment, I made to leave the room, but his voice pulled me back. "But Max, if there's something you need to tell me, know that waiting won't make it any better."

We made the first true eye contact that morning and it sent ice down my spine. Something about his piercing gaze made me wonder if Fang somehow could see clear through me and knew what I was keeping from him. Yet there was no way he could've know, I myself barely knew or could bring myself to think it. I was most probably just being paranoid.

"I know," I whispered and rushed from the room before anything more could happen.

Rushing hurriedly to exit the room, I yanked open the kitchen door. To my surprise, and irritation, three kids fell through the open doorway as if they had had their ears pressed recently against the surface. The obviously guilty faces refused to meet my eyes.

I raised my eyebrows and placed my hands on my hips, the usual. "So, I assume this means you're all ready to go? Now that you're done eavesdropping." A garble of embarrassed 'yes's and 'sorry's was their only reply.

I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. Forgiveness and being in a good mood was what today was all about. My own personal goal was not to go ballistic before the day was over. Heck, I'd be glad to survive the morning. A high goal maybe, almost unattainable, yet I did always shoot for the stars. What can I say; I'm a high flier. See, I must have been feeling pretty great if I could make corny puns.

"All right then, shoo. Out you all go." I ushered them all out the door, Fang and the newly appeared Iggy bringing up the rear.

The air outside was crisp and cool, a hazy sun floating in the clear sky. The six of us soared high up in the open atmosphere, and I, for one, felt peaceful for the first time in days. I channeled out all my frustration and angst into the powerful, rhythmic pumping of my wings. Closing my eyes and wings, I let myself plummet thousands of feet through the air, relishing that familiar feelings of my stomach slamming in my throat. Free-falling further and further, I finally eased my wings open to lift me up into a graceful, smooth arc.

"Who wants to do free-fall races?" Gazzy shouted to us, an expectant expression on his boy-like face.

Free-fall races: something we developed while living in Colorado. Basically. We fly up however many thousands of feet and get as equal as possible before dropping into nothingness. No one was allowed to use their wings to propel them downward; we only had to make ourselves as aerodynamic as possible. Whoever reached the predestined point first was obviously declared the winner. This wasn't a game for the weak of heart.

Positioning ourselves probably only eight thousand feet up (yeah, _only_ eight thousand) we counted down.

"Three… two… one… GO!"

And for the second time in ten minutes I rocketed towards the earth. The six of us had our limbs tucked in tightly and our hair whipping around our faces. Grinning, a laugh was ripped away from my lips by the winds.

Iggy and Fang were the only two ahead of me and that was simply because they weighed more. I folded everything in more compactly, if possible, in hopes of inching into first place. In the end, Iggy unfortunately pulled forward that last extra foot or so and won.

There was much whooping and groaning all around, calls for rematches, and multitudes of laughter. Iggy boasted, Fang grimaced, the younger ones took sides, and I hovered back and watched my perfectly cheerful family and longed for us to stay this way always. Our petty arguing soon turned into a cutthroat version of full contact tag-a-feather. I guess paradise only lasts for so long.

"Who's it?"

"I though _you_ were it!"

"And I thought Gazzy was it."

"No, I just tagged Max."

"No you didn't!"

"Yes he did! I saw it."

"Wait, I thought he tagged _me_."

And so on and so forth, things proceeded in the same manner for the next hour. By the time lunch came, we were all so hoarse and exhausted it took all our energy just to make ourselves some sandwiches. Sitting on the front porch with our food and lemonade, it was scarily quiet compared to the rest of the morning.

"We need to do that more often," Gazzy remarked, his mouth full of sandwich. Yeah, those aren't the kind of manners we're too concerned about most of the time. Or anytime really.

"I know, right? That was so much fun, but I'm already tired. That makes me feel out of shape," Nudge complained. "I remember when we used to be able to fly all day long with hardly any breaks. Now we're worn out after only a few hours. That's ridiculous!"

"I agree," I nodded. "Its kinda pathetic. We need to start doing this sort of thing every day again," I decided. "But for now, we are going to focus on cleaning up that pigsty of a house."

They groaned and grumbled, but upon reentering the house, it became clear that a cleaning day was way overdue. As agreed on earlier, Nudge and Iggy worked on the kitchen, Angel and Gasman tackled the bathrooms (they drew the short stick, literally,) Fang did loads of laundry and mopped the back mudroom, and I picked up the living room. Divide and conquer: always the most efficient method to tidy a house the size of the flock's.

Working in the living room, I uncovered masses of fascinating treasures: magazines, books, Legos, solitary shoes, belts, four-dozen bobby pins, a dog toy (we don't even have a dog), a tangle of wires, socks, hairbrushes, a pair of Iggy's pants, CDs, five bucks, a half eaten candy bar, and my missing Mickey Mouse sweatshirt. Half intrigued, half appalled, I took the abandoned clothes to the laundry room for Fang to add into the wash.

"I found a pair of Iggy's pants stuffed between the couch cushions," I announced to fang, entering the astonishingly tidier room. "Do you know anything about this?"

He grabbed the offending pants and shoved them into the washer and laughed, much to my surprise. "Oh, yeah. It's this Fearless thing him and Gaz are doing," he explained.

"So he takes off his pants… in the living room?" I questioned, leaning on the dryer.

"Sometimes." He shrugged.

"Why don't I know about this?"

"They want to keep it hushed."

"But you know?"

"Yup."

"How?" He just shook his head to indicate that I probably did not want to know. "Okay, I'll take your word on that," I relented.

"Don't you have a living room to clean?" Fang reprimanded.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going," I huffed, pushing off the dryer. Have I ever mentioned I don't quite take being told what to do well? Oh, really? Well, there are whole books on my lack of direction taking. Check 'em out. Usually it's me that calls the shots. As I made to leave, Fang subtly, maybe even subconsciously, took a stride towards me.

"Thanks for the pants," he said with a half grin. One that normally makes my heart get all fluttery.

Fang leaned slowly into me, believing everything was fine. But for the first time in the long year we'd been dating, I wanted to shy away from Fang's kiss. That wasn't ordinary. Typically I'd take in as much of him as humanly possible. This time his advance made me twitchy and nervous.

"So, I'll, uh, get going then," I stammered, running out of a room because of Fang for the second time today. I didn't even have the courage to glance back and see his face.

Before we all knew it, we were gathered in the kitchen for a dinner (God, didn't it seem like we were _always_ eating?) of spaghetti and meatballs. Luckily for us, all of the food stayed on our plates this evening. We may have set a new record or something. One whole day with no food flying. Although, that might have to do with the still subdued spirits. It wasn't nearly as bad a breakfast but worse than lunch. The sooner all went back to normal, or whatever it is we had, the better.

Once the dinner dishes had been cleared away, the six of us retired out onto the porch again. Gazzy brought out a deck of cards, and as bad of an idea as it may have been, we began a game of poker. Of course, no real money was used; why add fuel to the fire.

We would've liked to believe Angel didn't use her mind reading, but whenever she got dangerously close to losing, she somehow always made a miraculous comeback. Fishy, yes? Then there was Nudge who couldn't keep a poker face for more than a few seconds. Eventually, she ran out of chips and just started to build with Iggy's fairly generous pile. She had already been reading his cards to him anyway.

Long after the sun fell down behind the horizon, it was deemed time to pick up the game and head inside. And it's not really important who won or didn't win. No, I'm not only saying that because I'm not the one who came in first.

"Everybody ready to just call it an early night?" I asked, smoothing down Angel's golden, unruly curls. She gave me a sleepy smile. "We've been busy today."

"I know, I'm totally beat," Nudge concurred. "There was all that flying, then cleaning the whole house, and it looks completely organized and awesome, by the way. See what a little teamwork can do? We could totally go on one of those reality T.V. game shows and kick some butt, yeah?"

"Yeah, maybe we could…" I muttered uncertainly while Iggy held back laughs. It disappoints me every time that my glares are wasted on him. "All right, up to bed then, and don't forget to brush your teeth," I called after them and went to my own room as well.

After pulling my pajamas on hastily, I padded down the hall to the girls' bathroom where Nudge was brushing her teeth. "Good girl," I praised as I stuck my own toothbrush in my mouth. She leaned over the sink to spit, rinsed off her toothbrush and then stared me square in the eye a little doubtfully.

"Are you and Fang okay?" Nudge blurted out suddenly. Immediately she seemed to regret even inquiring.

"Oh, sweetie," I started, feeling absolutely guilt ridden. "Of course. We're just kind of going through a rough patch. Everyone does sometimes."

"Max, would you just stop that!" Nudge exclaimed much to my bewilderment.

"Stop what?" I pressed quickly. I hadn't done anything to make the always-happy Nudge outburst that way that I was aware of. Her eyes darted swiftly to the open bathroom door and casually closed it.

"Stop treating me like a little kid. I'm not eleven years old anymore. At my age you were leading the flock all by yourself, but I can't even get a straight forward answer about if our family is falling apart." Nudge crossed her arms defensively, but was more composed now. "You still group me with them, but I'm not little anymore."

I bit my lip. "Is that really how you feel?" She nodded silently. "Then Nudge, I am so sorry. I didn't even realize that it was bothering you, much less I was regarding you that way. I guess, in my mind, you're still my little girl. It's just hard to see you guys grow up," I admitted, pushing back some of her wild mane out of her face.

"But we are, Max," she reminded me gently. "And you can't stop that."

"I know," I whispered, "and I wouldn't want to. It scares me that you're growing up, but at the same time, I love seeing the beautiful, considerate, young woman you are growing up to be."

Nudge practically glowed with pleasure at my statement. My constricted chest loosened a bit at the relief for finally finding the correct words. Throwing her arms around my neck, she muttered, "Thank you, Max. I love you, so much."

"I love you, too, sweetie," I replied, wrapping her in my own arms and smiling. "And I promise that from now on I'm going to make an effort to change. Starting now. Still want to hear about me and Fang?" I proposed as a peace offering. So for the next half hour, Nudge and I sat on the bathroom floor and discussed the entire catastrophe, like best friends rather than older and younger sister.

"What are you still doing talking to me?" she almost shouted, yanking me harshly to my feet and practically throwing me out the door. "You need to go sort this all out with him. Now!"

Not thirty seconds after I closed my bedroom door did I hear a soft knocking. Before I could get out a response, Fang stepped noiselessly inside. "Since when do you knock?" I questioned, mildly taken aback.

"Since when do you run away from a kiss?" he countered stoically.

"We could keep playing this game all night, so lets just cut to the chase," I suggested tensely, fearing the rigid knot in my stomach. I had the whole spiel planned out; all I had to do was force the words out. That was the hardest part. After the words were out was the easy part. "After last night, I realized something and I thought about it all night and day long. Ever since we got together, we have become so fully concentrated on each other. And at some point down the line, while we were so wrapped up in one another, our family started to slip away. We've been so worried about getting that one second alone together that we haven't been paying as much attention to everyone as we should have. Just because we became a couple, that doesn't mean it's Us and Them now. We are still a family. But because of the way we've acted, things like the smoking incident happen, or the thing with Nudge just now."

"What happened with Nudge?" he asked quickly, his eyes showing a faint concern. There has always been a tender spot for Nudge with Fang. I relayed the whole scenario of just what went down in the bathroom. Good Lord had I been doing a lot of talking today.

"Do you see how important it is that we focus on us as a whole? We can't alienate them, but that is just exactly what we seem to be doing," I reasoned, a slight plea in my voice. He has to understand.

"So is this break up permanent or just some temporary thing?" Fang asked bitterly, his mouth set in a hard line.

I just stared at him dumbfounded for a moment. "What?" I finally said, not sure how else to respond.

"You want to break up." It wasn't a question. He said it matter-of-factly, resignedly. Like he knew it was coming and it was only a matter of time.

"Break up? What- no! Of course not. Why would you- What made you… Huh?" I spluttered. Any other situation, it may have been comical.

"Wait, so you _don't_ want to break up?" Fang looked about as confused as I did now. Geez, we are so not anywhere near on the same page tonight.

"No, not one bit," I promised all panicky like. "Come here," I sighed, reaching for his hand to sit him on the bed next to me. We both were still not seeming to be up to speed with the other. "So I probably could've worded that speech a little better." I ignored his face at that statement. "So besides the breaking up part, do you get what I'm trying to say? And do you get that that's why I didn't want to kiss you today? I think keeping the PDA down to a minimum will help a lot," I muttered, placing my hand tentatively on his knee. He finally looked at me, his obsidian eyes boring into mine.

"Yeah," he agreed. What the hell. I have just talked my brain out for the last twenty minutes and all he can say is 'Yeah'? All I am ever saying is how I want him to agree with me, say I'm right, etc. Be careful what you wish for, kids. "But now's okay for that right?" he asked innocently.

"Wow," I laughed. "Is that all you think about?"

"I wouldn't say it's the _only_ thing…"

As much as I would have liked to smack him upside the head, I gave in to his kiss and happily kissed him back. I gripped his neck so firmly that I almost feared I might be hurting him, but he never gave any indication other than pulling me in even closer. "I love this. I love you, I really do," I whispered breathlessly, holding his flushed face between my hands. "But it's not about us right now. It's about the flock. They need us," I clarified. Although I knew, I could tell, Fang understood. Neither of us were none too happy about the adjustments that would be implemented for a change in our relationship, but it was our duty. Our job is to put the flock's needs above our own.

"The flock comes first," he agreed. "They always come first."

"Don't sound so bitter," I murmured, tracing designs with my fingers on his shoulder. I moved them aimlessly in a spiral pattern across the soft, worn fabric of his shirt, causing Fang to close his eyes in relaxation. A contented sigh of my own passed through my nose as he rubbed the joint where my wings met my back. Right where he knew I liked it.

"Promise me one thing," Fang mumbled softly.

"Hmm?"

"That we can still have our times like this. Just you and me, without any worries."

I opened my eyes to find him gazing at me intently. "Yes, we can have our time together, but not nearly as often. It'll be hard at first, but we'll learn when it is and isn't acceptable to be a couple over a leader," I promised, smiling gently.

"No matter how difficult it'll be, we'll still be together," Fang said huskily, bringing me into a tight hug. In response, I wrapped my arms strongly around his neck as I pressed my face into his shoulder.

"I love you, Fang," I whispered.

"I know." I punched him in the ribs. "I mean, I love you, too."

**And PS, for another extra treat for not updating for so long, I've posted a Hunger Games one-shot for those that are interested!**


	28. Author's Note IMPORTANT!

Hello, everyone. I'm sorry to disappoint you with only a measly Author's Note, but this is my first (and last) and **most important one of all**.

I'm very sorry to announce that while I may have said that after last chapter there would be a couple more chapters to wrap up the series, upon going back and looking at the story and the last chapter in particular I believe that that is an excellent place to leave this story of mine. Go out with a bang, right? Therefore, I tell you with the deepest regret that this story is officially over.

**REPEAT: POPCORN TOSS HAS COME TO AN END :(**

And honestly, I could not be upset about this. I have absolutely _LOVED_ writing this story. It's been a wonderful 2 ½ years that really gave me confidence and joy in my own writing, which I never had before. But at the same time, I feel that the last chapter was the perfect place to end the series. I always like to go out on a high note.

I would just like the thank _everyone_ that has been there from the very beginning and reviewing almost every single freaking chapter. Even those of you who reviewed once, it all meant so much to me and I thank you all so, so, so much!

This won't be the end of my writing at all, because **I do have one or two more story ideas**, one that I have already started. It won't be posted for some time because I want to get some major headway before I post it, because we don't want any repeats of the updating disasters from this story…

Again, thank you to everyone and I will miss this fic greatly, but it was a great journey while it lasted :)

**PS- Feel free to PM me to talk because I always love to talk and answer questions!**


End file.
